


Dahlia and Papilio Polyxenes

by Susimau



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BB Trippin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Dark Elf!San, Dark Elf!Youjin, Dubious Consent, Elf!Seonghwa, Elf!Yunho, Elves, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, Fairy!Jongho, Fairy!Mingi, Human!Hongjoong, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Park Seonghwa is a rude bastard, Rating Might Change, Tree!Yeosang, Yes he's a tree, fairy!wooyoung, no beta we die like men, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: Hongjoong never meant to follow the hidden paths of the meadow, never planned on getting lost in that beautiful forest.But he did.And he went and got discovered by a group of moody faeries. And they were not going to let him leave just like that.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Kim Youjin (BB Trippin), Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Kim Youjin (BB Trippin)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 411





	1. Prologue

The sight was truly magical.

Magical in the way countless of colourful flowers decorated the completely untouched meadows, magical in the way a full and pale moon rose above Hongjoongs head and magical in the way nature seemed to sing to him.

It had a sweet voice even when singing in a long forgotten language he could not quite grasp. In spite of that his ears were sure of the gentle kindness the trees were humming with, the poetics the flower petals waxed.

It did not occur Hongjoong as unusual that the trees were signing to him. He never truly questioned this meadow he never saw before even though living in close vicinity for many years. The only thoughts filtering his head were of a pure appreciation of the sweet humming, a gentle curiosity to listen more closely.

Hongjoong was sure that he could understand their language better if only he got closer.

And that was what he did.

He followed paths where none were, got led by this magical meadow in the middle of the night. They parted for him, created ways to lead him forward and disappeared behind him without him noticing.

Hongjoong was absolutely captured by the sweet tunes in his ears, the beautiful moon adorning a clear night full of bright stars. Fireflies accompanied his way, illuminated his way in their soft glow and made the flowers appear etheral.

The paths took him closer to the woods, closer to the source of the sweet singing and Hongjoong followed in a trance, his rational mind muddled by the magic woven around him. Like a lovesick idiot he stumbled into the old woods, joined the shadows of gnarled trees and thick mosses.

He followed the voice deeper and deeper into the woods, keen on finding his siren.

Was nature supposed to be magical only in a beauty kind of way? Yes.

Was Hongjoong supposed to be home long before midnight? Also yes.

However he forgot all of that.


	2. The Enchanted Forest

Hongjoong only noticed that he was lost when the singing stopped.

So far he was following clear paths, never once worrying about taking a wrong turn and trusting the only possible way to lead him closer to the voice whose owner he so dearly wished to see. But as the tune lost itself in an undetermined distance he finally came back to his senses.

And his situation seemed dire.

He stood in the middle of a dark and secluded forest, could not even see the moon shining above him anymore. Sinister shadows loomed over him, ready to strike and the cold air of the evening bit at his bare arms. Rationally thinking he could not understand how he did not notice all these warning signs before. Why did he not turn back when he still had the chance to?

A bit embarrased, a bit shy Hongjoong looked around, trying to find the mediocre paths again he has been following to far. There was only one way so if he found them again it would not be hard to get home again, right?

However, no matter how hard he squinted his eyes in the dark twilight of the night, how he stumbled around here and there, no paths were willing to show themselves for him.

Hongjoong war completely and utterly lost.

Panic arouse in his chest instantly.

He had to find a way out, he had to get back to his parents, to his work, their cute fluffy dog! There was no way he could just quietly starve in some creepy forest because he was stupid enough to lose his way!

Hogjoong wasted no time with waiting. The meadow had been north of his village so if he followed the growth direction of the mosses on the wet trunks of the old trees, he would certainly find a way back. 

Gingerly balancing his hands on the nearest trees Hongjoong started walking again. There were treacherous shrubs and roots beneath his feet, tripping him up and letting his fast beating heart stop from time to time. And even they seemed to have a life on their own, seemed keen on not letting Hongjoong leave the woods again.

He himself felt helpless, close to crying even, because what did he think, how could he just leave his duties at home behind? He had cows to feed in the morning, apples to harvest. There was no time to exchange his beloved sleep for an adventure through a mysterious forest.

And even then these shadows and their darkness sparked more fear in Hongjoong than wish to venture deeper.

The forest was absolutely silent, no sounds of any animal breached the eerie tranquility, making the whole scenario seem even more suspicious, even more unsettling.

Hongjoong just wanted to go home.

Quietly worrying and sobbing to himself he hurried farther, searching for something familiar, at least some sort of clearing. He had long since lost all sense of time, searching and hoping futilely. He was cold and he was scared. He missed the warmth of their home, the dancing flames of their cosy fire. He missed the mild scoldings from his mother when he was running late and the pointed glances of his father's old and weathered face.

He was seriously starting to lose all hope, planning on sitting down and letting some wild animal ravage him when the soft tinkling of water was heard. Immediatly Hongjoong fastened his steps, eyes and ears poised.

The shrubs soon parted into a clearing, in the middle of which was a large lake. It's water seemed nearly black in the night and reflected a thousend stars above his head. It was a calm sight and it took a bit of Hongjoong's fear away, made him sigh dreamily.

But a sudden movement in the corners of his eyes made him step back behind a tree again, promptly scared. He had met no animal so far and now he feared them again. There were probably wolves in this area far away from the next village.

However it was no wolf he saw. It was no animal at all. 

Between the dark trees the silhouette seemed more human, standing upright. But it was only when the person stepped out of the dark and into the faint light of the stars, that Hongjoong truly saw him.

And he could not supress the soft gasp that escaped his lips.

It was a man, a man so beautiful that Hongjoong earnestly wanted to cry.

He had hair as black as the feathers of a crow and skin so light that it seemed to glow in the darkness. His body was completely nude, tall and lean with smooth muscles that captivated Hongjoong into staring instead of him turning away shyly.

There was something peculiar about the man, something that seemed absolutely otherworldly but Hongjoong could not quite put a finger on it, not yet.

So he watched, hidden in the shadows of the tree he was hugging as the man took slow steps forward, into the water. It parted around his body smoothly, embracing him like a lover would. In awe Hongjoong watched on as the man ventured deeper, letting his fingers dance over the rippling surface of the water until it was up until his stomach.

He slowly tipped his head back, staring up to the stars and Hongjoong could see a deep melancholy on his profile. His heart was seized with a sudden wishfulness and it pulled him closer, urged him to join the man.

He did not notice that he moved at all but suddenly the man's head was snapping around and there was no tree protecting Hongjoong anymore.

With big eyes he looked upon the man, met his own dark eyes.

"Who are you?", he demanded authoritatively and his voice was deep and addictive. Hongjoong blanked.

It was then that the man turned around completely, stepping towards Hongjoong again. 

Hongjoong's eyes wanted to follow the teasing drops running down fair skin but instead his eyes stayed glued to the ones before him, his cheeks flushed. 

"I-I... I think I got lost."

Hongjoong winced at how weak he sounded, how raw and close to crying and the man stepped close to him, way too close for Hongjoongs poor heart to handle.

The stranger was absolutely mesmerizing. His skin was as fair as it looked and now Hongjoong could also see his plush, soft looking lips and the elegant curve of his nose. His face structure seemed unreal, like royalty or a painting.

Hongjoong startled as he felt something poke his chin and he curiously (and cautiously) glanced down. Another gasp sounded as he noticed the glimmer of a weapon, an elegantly curved dagger at his neck.

"You have a weapon!"

Not that his father did not have weapons, but those were usually tools for splitting woods or cutting bread. Civilians were not allowed to have weapons! Was this man roalty indeed? Did Hongjoong completely lose touch with politics?

"Of course I have a weapon, airhead. What is a fae doing so far away from their lands?" He sounded stern and Hongjoong was quick to answer.

"Oh, I am no fae, Sir! Just a normal human!"

The other did not seem convinced. However the pressure of his dagger lightened slightly and Hongjoong sucked in fresh air greedily. His heartbeat seemed loud enough for the whole forest to hear.

"No fae? Well a fae couldn't lie to me now, could it? But who are you then? No mere human would be able to find this place." 

His face was dark and the voice even darker, scaring Hongjoong further but his beauty was still distracting him.

"I am not lying, Sir! I followed a voice into the woods and then strayed up until here! Please help me get out!", Hongjoong begged honestly, trying to get his urgency across. If this man was royalty he was bound to help. He seemed to know the woods well enough.

"Me? Helping you?" And he laughed. It was a full and hearty sound, pleasing to the ears but it's implications let a cold shiver run down Hongjoong's spine.

"You have no idea where you are, do you? In these lands there is no person willing to help the likes of you. A human, as you say." The stranger stepped back, the dagger still glinting dangerously in his fist.

"I'm not nice enough to spare you a quick death so you will have to wait until the bears come and feast on you. I wish you good luck with that. There is much worse that can happen to you here."

And with that he stepped into the darkness again, leaving a quivering and scared Hongjoong.

Who was that guy? And what made him so special? Was he not scared of the dangers lurking in the forest?

Hongjoong was crying softly again and he needed to find a way out, fast.

However when he turned around the man was still there, his fist ready and poised to strike.

For a fleeting moment Hongjoong looked upon his eyes, into deep, dark convexes filled with hate. Then the others fist smashed against his skull, drowning Hongjoong's world in a sea as dark as the eyes of this stranger.


	3. Curious Meeting

Hongjoong awoke to a splitting headache. In one moment he was still resting in sleep's soft embrace, the next excruciating pain made him sit up in alarm, letting out an anguished wail.

"Dear Luna, you scared him!"

Hongjoong screamed again - out of shock this time - and quickly pressed his back against the wall beside him, headache forgotten.

There were people in the same room as him, strangers!

And not just usual strangers as the delicate wings on the backs of his companions indicated.

Hongjoong shut his mouth and started staring at the two men with big eyes, hugging his knees protectively against his chest. The bed that he was resting upon was very soft and warm, he sincerely hoped these people would be nicer than the last guy.

The room around him distracted him and Hongjoong wanted to look around, explore around these very alive plants and beautiful flowers, but the two men in front of him were much more important for now.

One was terrifyingly tall. Hongjoong himself was on the shorter side so he often took sympathy to the small fairies travelling their lands. However that right here was a huge one. Were fae supposed to become that tall? Hongjoong doubted it.

The tall one had bright red hair und shimmering scales adorned his cheekbones and neck. The natural light falling in through the roof let them sparkle and shine in all colours of the rainbow and Hongjoong was in awe. His wings - the ones of a dragonfly, which seemed entirely too frail behind him - had the same kind of playfulness with the light. 

Contrary to his domineering height this fae looked much, much friendlier than the shorter male beside him. His face was handsomely cut as if of stone and a small smile adorned his full lips.

The other one however looked much more stormy, his silverish hair a bit more ruffled. His wings also, and they were similar to those of a bird, with white feathers radiating more into grey the closer to the stem they were.

Both of them were stunning, taking Hongjoong's last breath and again he got nervous, feared their intentions with him. 

How did he get here, in this homey cottage? And where did the handsome stranger go?

"Hey, are you alright?"

It was the tall one speaking, his voice a deep rumble and Hongjoong curled a bit more into himself, stared with big eyes up at him.

"You- You are fae?"

"Rude.", commented the other one immediately, turning around on his heel and leaving the little hut. Hongjoong was left sitting helplessly.

"Poor guy, how much did you forget? I swear, if I ever meet one of these damned elves I will crush them beneath my boot." Tall guy crouched down and handed Hongjoong a leaf, mentioning for him to chew it.

Hongjoong knew that plant, knew it helped with nausea and did as he was told. A bitter taste spread on his tongue.

"Elves?"

Hongjoong had never met an elf before. They were said to be a highly secretive race, preferring to stay in their own villages instead of participating in trade. People did not like elves and elves did not like people. It was easy like that.

"Yeah. Somebody found you deep in the woods, absolutely lost and apparently some elf was trying to plunder you right then. Did he take your wings? Do you remember something?"

Ah yes, fae hated elves. They had a long rivalery going on, a constant battle who proved to be stronger and smarter.

But wait a minute. They thought he was a fairy? Again?

"Huh? Uhh no, I think-" He blinked, clearly confused and the other guy sighed, patting Hongjoongs naked foot.

"It's going to be alright. We can help you gain your wings back. Maybe it's better if you don't remember." He smiled softly, calming Hongjoong down more.

"You must be from far up north, right? You're lucky, we know a guy living up there. When he visits here next he can take you home."

Hongjoong's heart skipped a beat, knowing fully well, that the fae meant something else than his real home.

"Where am I right now?", he asked quietly, meekly, but he did unfold his body a bit, the leaf calming him down. The fae seemed satisfied with his caring skills.

"You are with the woodland faeries right now. We might not have snow people here all year around but when winter approaches, some of your kind always come here to stay a while. You can go home in spring."

As nice as the other was, Hongjoong was already panicking again. If he was in the fae realm that meant there was no way back. Getting here was a feat, just like the stranger at the lake had said, but there was no going back as far as Hongjoong was concerned. Nobody ever returned. The fae did not let people leave.

Fresh tears welled up in his eyes, painting his cheeks and the red haired fae immediately fussed over him. He was being awfully nice for a fae but that might be because they mistook Hongjoong for one of theirs.

"Why, why, what's wrong? Don't cry, I can get you more leaves, just wait here, and I'll-" 

Hongjoong grabbed his worried hands dancing over his body, searching for pain and took them in his own. With all might he held onto them, grounding himself.

He needed to live. He needed to get back home safely. And if he could live pretending to be a fae, he would do so.

"It-It's fine. I just miss my home. My friends. My wings.", he croaked brokenly, smiling a wobbly smile. He noticed white hair falling in his field of vision as he dropped his gaze, decided not to comment on it.

Obviously that elf he met somewhere (could it have been the handsome stranger or somebody else?) did something to him, making him lose all colour in his hair. He must look like a snow fairy.

"I can't feel my powers anymore... I think he took my powers, friend.", he declared while still sobbing, his heart all over the place from homesickness, fear and sadness. He wanted to go home already.

"Luna, I hate these guys. You are so small and cute how could anybody do that to you?" Tall guy stood up only to sit next to Hongjoong on the bed, his clothes smelling like fresh grass and flowers. Awkwardly he patted the human's back, muttering promises of healing. 

They were still sharing the silence, Hongjoong silently crying but glad that his lie went undetected. Maybe he would be able to return home.

Some minutes later the fae from before entered the room again, his loose garb fluttering in a invisible breeze. He came back with another fae, this one no less beautiful than the other two. Black hair complimented black crow's wings and his posture was regal. He was also wearing a filigree tiara that decorated his head with pretty gems.

"This is King Jinyoung.", introduced the silver haired guy seriously, even though his eyes also seemed concerned with Hongjoong's tears. 

The human straightened a bit, furiously wiped his eyes and then bowed. At least he knew of fae etiquette. They sometimes visited their own high courts.

"Your Highness. I am sorry for interrupting your peaceful court like that. I beg for your assistance in going back home." His heart was beating frantically, pounding in his chest and he hoped with bated breath that he would not be exposed.

"That for sure, beloved snowflake. Feel at home until we can send you back. I already contacted the elven royalty so that we can settle this without bloodshed. Rest assured."

Code red. That was not good. He could not spark a war between those two only to be discovered.

Hongjoong quickly backpedaled.

"Uh... To be very honest, your Majesty I do not remember the face of my attacker. I probably will not be of much help, I apologize."

Tall guy petted his hair sadly and Hongjoong nearly started liking his soothing presence.

"That, my dear, is no problem at all. I will only ask you to accompany us as a victim of their violence, we have our own witness to them manhandling you. If you regain your memories until then it will be easier to find a culprit but even if we do not, you can be avenged. If you have more information on this feel free to pay a visit to my hut anytime." King Jinyoung smiled brilliantly and then excused himself.

Hongjoong exchanged glances with the two fae.

Apparently he was doing good so far. But only because they did not expect somebody able to lie in their realm. Not within fae.

A defeated sigh sounded from the silver haired fae.

"Fine. I'm Wooyoung. I and a friend will oversee your healing and flying abilities so we should probably be friends."

Hongjoong bowed quickly, murmured his name.

The other fae beside him gave him a big smile, his scales brightening with it.

"I'm Mingi! Nice to meet you, snowflake!"

Hongjoong could only stare in wonder.


	4. A New Beginning

Wooyoung apparently was a wind fairy. His wings and clothes were constantly blessed with a gentle breeze and his movements seemed lighter and as if supported by a weakened gravity pulling him downwards. Mingi however was a completely different story. At first Hongjoong was confused when a light rain touched the tall man's shoulders as soon as they left the hut. Around them was only stark blue sky and a warm sun in the distance.

However around Mingi there always seemed to be some kind of cloud darkening the place above his head. Even though the little cloud seemed to follow him exclusively, when Hongjoong stood too close he too got hit by drops that did not make him wet. In a way the whole spectacle was absolutely adorable. The rain cloud clashed with the bright sun above them and a faint rainbow circled behind Mingi's head like some kind of halo. Hongjoong found it endearing.

Wooyoung showed them around a bit and in a way the magical village did not seem as foreign as Hongjoong would have expected. Sure, there were fae wandering around, their bodies all kinds of unique with special traits. But they all lived in their little wooden huts that got nearly swallowed by heavy plants and large flowers growing all over them. Hongjoong observed some kind of magic making their personal constant weather changes disappear in the safety of their homes. 

And even if the colours seemed more vibrant, the heavy smells in the air more luscious, Hongjoong found ease in the simple familiarity of it all.

Wooyoung showed him the cottage of their kings, which might seem a bit bigger than most other ones but apart from that was in no way more remarkable. He also told Hongjoong about the lake further east that supplied them with crystalline fresh water and apart from that there were only the old and wise woods around them.

Hongjoong tried hard not to be surprised by all of this new information. While he knew that fae had magical powers, of course he could not anticipate the full capability. They were indeed magical beings, enchanting the nature around them with their presence alone.

Hongjoong wasalso introduced to his own home for the time being. It was a hut similar to the one he woke up in before. He noticed the interior being slightly too large to fit into what the outside showed but apart from that he was fine with it. He lived close to Wooyoung, the stormy fairy staying a bit further north of the village where also the snow fairies' mostly unoccupied quarters were.

Hongjoong barely had the time to settle down before Wooyoung was pulling impatiently on his sleeve again, basically dragging him through the small village full of fae that stared sadly at Hongjoong and his lonely back. He appreciated the concern but being right within so many dangerous people that would not hesitate to kill him if needed made the friendliness seem frosty.

Wooyoung was carelessly throwing information at Hongjoong, showing him places in passing and giving way more directions than the poor guy could memorize. 

At last they ended up in the outskirts of the village, where there were no huts anymore and a low fence encircled a bit of the far fields, until it lost itself in the woods.

Hongjoong expected cattle, sheep, horses maybe but he constantly forgot that he was in fae lands. 

So when there was a full on unicorn gently trotting towards them from between narrow trees, he could no langer mask his surprise. The blindingly white fur of the creature seemed as if woven from the most expensive silks, making it far more beautiful than a common horse. It's horn was just as silvery as Wooyoung's hair and the sunlight broke itself on it prettily. 

What amazed Hongjoong even more was that it actually had a rider, without saddle or any kind of purchase. The man seemed like a talented rider indeed, the unicorn and him understanding each other without communicating.

Hongjoong was deeply astonished.

The two of them came closer and even from the distance Hongjoong could see a playful smile adorning the man's lips, something Mingi immediately copied. Wooyoung started waving at him, yelling greetings in a high pitched and cracking voice.

Hongjoong monitored with bated breath how the unicorn came even closer, throwing it's mane back in an elegant movement. It did not get too close to them, held it's distance and also turned again without stopping, searching for the secureness of the trees again.

Hongjoong wanted to paint it, wanted to capture the beauty of the white horse between high grasses and wild flowers.

However it's rider seemed more important for the moment, as he just slided from the back of the still moving creature, letting it go while he stood securely on the ground.

With sadness in his heart Hongjoong watched the beautiful horse diasppear again, a sudden longing settling in his body. It was their magic pull, the same the stranger at the lake had held.

"Youjin! Nice one!" 

Wooyoung's excited voice woke Hongjoong up again and he lifted his eyes to see the rider hug Mingi and Wooyoung in greeting, laughing while swatting at Mingi's cloud. Hongjoong himself stayed back a bit quietly, only meeting the other man's gaze as he was leaning against the fence between them with his black leather clad hip.

"It's nice to see you awake and healthy again. I'm Youjin, the guy who found you in the forest and brought you here." He smiled a bit and Hongjoong decided he was attractive too. His full lips curled naturally a bit and directly beneath the lower one he wore a little silver stud. His eyes were slanted similarly to Mingi's even though maybe a bit more tired seeming as the other one's.

He also had the gray-greenish wings of a moth, covered with soft fur laying against his back. 

Hongjoong hurried up and bowed formally.

"Thank you so much! I was absolutely lost and had no idea how to find the next outpost."

Youjin waved a dismissive hand.

"No, please. I'm happy I could be of any help. I'm a fae of hail so I will be living close to you. Let's be friends!", he smiled warmly and ah yes, that was not snow falling upon his shoulders but hail. 

Hongjoong nodded excitedly.

"He is also the one helping with your flying lessons.", Wooyoung added shortly, snorting as Mingi clapped his hands excitedly.

"You will probably see me so much that I will already be annoying to you within a week. Watch me." Youjin laughed in a contagious way, making Hongjoong smile softly too.

"You are my saviour, how could I ever dislike you? Let's spend much time together before I have to leave again."

Better seem natural. He could not show his desperate wish to go home again.

But even then, what if one of these people ever travelled his lands, ever saw him with his kind? Would they seek revenge? Was he important enough for that?

Hongjoong startled as Youjin suddenly mounted the fence, swinging his legs to the other side easily. In full height he was a bit taller than Hongjoong and Wooyoung, however still on a fairy-ish kind of fair side. No Mingi.

"Sure, let's do that. Mind if I take him off your hands now Wooyoung? I'm sure Jaebeom would like to hear an update on him either way."

"No, no, take him, keep him, I don't care. I got to do paperwork first. Want to keep Mingi too by any chance?"

Youjin gave the tall grinning fae a sideways glance and then shrugged. 

"Sure. We will get some food or something, good luck with your reports." 

Youjin gave an ironical salute and then took one of Mingi's and Hongjoong's arms respectively to lead them away. Mingi yelled a boisterous 'bye!' at a tired Wooyoung and Hongjoong waved shyly at the man.

"Now my dear, I'm an expert with all kinds of unusualities, one of which are you. What do you gentlemen thing about picking up some berries and then go see Yeosang? He might have a good leading tip on how to approach your new life here."

Hongjoong had absolutely no idea who or what a Yeosang was. Simply nodding he fell into step with Youjin, Mingi constantly having to switch his tempo because of their shorter legs.

"Is Wooyoung usually a busy person?"

Mingi hid his laughter behind a cough.

"Him? Hmm, it depends. Right now he has to prepare records about your stay and also keep touch with the elven court coming to visit in a few days. He does a lot of little jobs as he is a fast worker. But if nobody swings by, he is absolutely unoccupied and likes bothering people all day long."

Youjin was a nice guy. He seemed entirely human to Hongjoong and he felt they could become good friends. At least as good as possible.


	5. The Wooden Oracle

Youjin was a fun person to be around. Mingi too and whatever prejudices Hongjoong has had about faeries proved themselves wrong. At least if you were one of them, they did.

Youjin took them to a field in the South were multiple female fae with butterfly wings and long, delicate dresses were harvesting berries of all kinds. When Youjin made his appearance multiple of them started blushing and offering their goods to him shyly. Mingi also seemed popular and not just few of them were absolutely smitten with Hongjoong, cooing over his white hair and delicate face.

Hongjoong never thought of himself as beautiful. Beauty had no meaning in his small village. Physical strength and the ability to do hard work for a long time without tiring were the only things important. And in that Hongjoong never truly excelled. So of course he was surprised when these delicate and beautiful beings touched cool fingertips to his nose, humming in pleasing voices when he thanked them quietly for the berries.

Youjin watched him interact with them with a fond smile, discreetly retelling Hongjoongs painful story to the girls. They seemed devastated, all kinds of sympathetic and promised Hongjoong their help whenever he might need it.

Hongjoongs earlier fear was dissipating fast the longer he stayed in this peaceful place and a smooth calm took over his mind. Of course he was aware of the thick magic dancing around him, seducing his weak mind and tricking his brain. Fae did not truly look this ethereal and this whole land was only as fruitful and prosperous because of their powers.

But oh, it was as delicious as the berries on his tongue. Sweet and calming, muddling Hongjoong's mind.

Youjin took them on a trip again, swinging one arm around Hongjoong's shoulders in a friendly gesture. The other man was warm, maybe a bit more so than a human would be but Hongjoong found himself to enjoy his touch and leaned a bit into his side while munching on his berries.

"There aren't even so many people here but I constantly think to myself that you don't know all of them! I really want to know how much of them you manage to charm until you have to leave.", he laughed benevolently, also booping Hongjoong's nose. The human scrunched up his face.

"Why? In my home I don't even register as nearly as charming. What is it with you people and taking to the lost stranger?" At home he counted to the weaklings and slackers. His interests laid with the sciences and arts so he was absolutely not useful. He barely could do enough to stem their own sustainability. If it was not for his healthy father they would have probably all died already.

"Well, you're an exotic fella, of course the people have interest. Also you are way more cute and approachable than the other snow fae we are used to." Youjin nudged his head with his own, making Hongjoong smile. "And obviously everybody wants to help. We are no swamp fae, just curious woodland folk."

Youjin himself seemed like a peculiar fae to Hongjoong too. But with the way Mingi was excitedly showing him butterflies and flowers they cultivated themselves it just appeared that he had too much of a gruesome image of fae through fairytales and rumors.

Or maybe he was just succumbing to their magic again just like the last time.

They finally arrived at their destinantion after taking a few paths through the woods, repeatedly worrying over Mingi as the clumsy fairy kept stumbling over hidden (and not so hidden) roots.

Their path entered a small clearing, widening to a big space of bare and flattened earth from many people stepping on it all the time. Just a few steps from them there was a tree so old and powerful looking that Hongjoong was mightily impressed with it. 

It was a gnarly acorn, with mutliple caves in it's stem where owls or woodpeckers might have made their homes. The trunk itself was twisted and curled, reaching with protuding branches like bizarre hands. It's aura was intimidating, seemingly looming and watching.

Hongjoong nearly scared himself to death when something moved in the corner of his eye, something that was not a humming Mingi brushing hail out of Hongjoongs hair.

Youjin cooed quietly, pressing Hongjoong closer to his side while his head turned to the newcomer.

"Why so sneaky? You know we mean no harm.", he called gently and Hongjoong lifted his head off Youjin's solid and reliable chest, sneaking a peek.

The fairy in front of them looked downright scary. His eyes were dark and unsettling, boring directly into Hongjoongs soul and with a whimper he hid his face again, his knees shaking from the sheer power the other excuded.

"Will you stop it? You're scaring him." Youjins arms grew tighter around Hongjoongs body, protecting him and inevitably exposing his back to the other man.

Hongjoong believed he heard faint thunder rolling.

However as Youjin relaxed a bit underneath him and Mingi dared to step out of his hiding place behind the likely older fae the noise stopped too.

Hongjoong peeked again.

The man - he was holding an massive wooden spear in his left hand - had his eyebrows drawn tight, his lips pressed into a thin line while he watched Hongjoong.

"He is the one you found?" It was a simple question and Hongjoong jolted as he recognized the voice. He was the one that has been singing, the one luring him in. He found it hard to believe such a broad and serious man had such an alluring voice.

Youjin nodded, petting Hongjoong's hair gently.

"Snowflake, this is Jongho, guard of the oracle and somebody who will help hunt your cateran down."

Hongjoong started pitying the poor guy.

"His name is Hongjoong."

Hongjoong bowed again, still suspicious of the boring gaze of the other man. What kind of fairy looked this savage? Instead of dainty wings and tender appearance this one seemed hardened and fierce, his dark wings seemingly made from leather too.

This was no ordinary fae.

Hongjoong peeked again, seeing Mingi greet the guy with a sunny smile and a handshake that the guard returned while rolling his eyes. Still his lips twitched into a fond smile.

"There, there, he means no harm. But as a guard he has to question strangers." Youjin's hand rubbed calming circles into Hongjoong's spine, caressing him gently.

"You're here for Yeo? I guess I can ask him to come out." Jongho turned to the tree and said something, some kind of foreign parole and for a moment nothing happened. Hongjoong had expected the ground starting to shake or wind coming up, but no, nothing.

Just another guy with a smile stepping out from behind the tree.

To Hongjoong's big surprise he looked entirely human. He had no wings or fae traits on him, just wearing the most simple of garments and smiling.

He was still stunning, his features clear cut and his hair framing his handsome face in warm brown locks.

"Hey, Youjin, Mingi. Hey, Hongjoong. It's nice meeting you."

Hongjoong gasped softly, worriedly searching Youjin's eyes. The other man immediately smiled down at him, touching his nose to Hongjoong's in a playful manner.

"He's fine, he's that tree. He knows everything."

Some oracle of sorts then. Hongjoong has heard some tales about them.

Fascinated he turned to the approaching man again, standing up a bit more indepentendly. Youjin's hand stayed splayed on his lower back, giving a sense of security.

"You came a long way. And I'm also sorry for your loss. Your brain is deeply hurt, having closed off enough for not even me to see past you wandering the woods."

Hongjoongs heart rate spiked up.

The oracle could not see into other realms it seemed, could not see through his lie. He nearly had to be thankful to this robber of his.

"I-I don't want to make any problems... I just hope something like that never happens to anybody else again and really want to go home."

It was sincere. He could not imagine how it truly must be to lose one's wings but he imagined it to be terribly painful. 

Yeosang nodded, seemed to sense the truth behind his words and then waved a dismissive hand.

"There is a storm brewing. No, not Jongho." He smiled teasingly at the fae. "It comes with the elven court. Beware of the elven court. Their intentions with you are not pure. I don't see war yet, but that might change quickly."

Mingi looked worried, switching glances from Hongjoong back to Yeosang.

"I don't seek war! I seek justice but never war. If there is no justice without a war I can forgive and go home quietly."

He would not be able to keep up the lie if a war broke out because of him. No way. And it would also prolong his stay greatly.

Youjin pressed gentle fingers into Hongjoong's hip.

"We shall wait and see, lost one. As long as you're here you're under protection from out kings. They will do everything in their might to help you. Worry not."

And with those words Yeosang just... started dissolving into thin air, getting more and more tansculent, until he was not there anymore.

Hongjoong was left full of worries.


	6. A fae's kiss

The day neared it's end not soon after Hongjoong and his group returned from Yeosang's magical tree. The sky blurred from blue into a soft orange and pink, soon settling in a weakening gray. 

Mingi bid them goodbye at a crossroad, he lived further south and his big smile was warm as he promised to meet with Hongjoong again soon. While he skipped ahead, Hongjoong followed Youjin to the other direction. Tiredness had already settled in his bones, making his eyes droopy and feet uncoodinated. Youjin kept him close to his side with a by now familiar arm, soft voice warning Hongjoong of tricky stones. 

Hongjoong let himself be swept away, let the fae's smell of flowers and grasses hug him securely. He could probably fall asleep and never wake up again right now.

Youjin was nice and brought Hongjoong home completely, gently waking the half sleeping man with a warm touch by his shoulder as soon they arrived.

"Come on, snowflake. You have to go to bed. I agree that it has been a long day."

Hongjoong felt the other man's chin faintly brush his hair and nuzzled up into his inviting touch. He craved the warmth of the other, felt so much more safe with him than the other fae.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" His voice slurred a bit and he felt himself be moved again, as Youjin slowly opened the door in front of them, took him inside.

"Sure you will, my sweet. We won't start your lessons until you've settled down a bit and the elves are gone but of course you're always welcome to visit me."

-

And it was as easy as that.

Hongjoong started falling into a routine. He awoke, met with Mingi who braided colorful pearls or flowers into his hair, met with Wooyoung to give him an update on his settlement and then spent his days with Youjin.

Hongjoong quickly took a liking to the playful man and the ease with which he welcomed Hongjoong. 

After nearly a week of getting used to everything and meeting new people Hongjoong was sitting in the fields with Youjin again, the sun already setting behind the trees.

"Are you native here? Or do you also come from elsewhere?"

Youjin had chuckled quietly, running one hand appreciatively through Hongjoong's hair. 

"Is it that easy to notice? Indeed, I'm from further south but it has been many years ever since I came here. My tribe got attacked by dark elves." His smile turned sad and with a surprised gasp Hongjoong turned around, seeking the other's knee with his hand.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to..." He bit his lip, was only going to make it worse.

But Youjin shook his head gently, eyes fixed on Hongjoong's smaller hand on his knee. Lost in his own mind he gently took the human's hand in his, playing with his shorter fingers.

"They were... absolute savages. They took and they burned and they killed. Few of us got away, seeking refuge far, far away. I'm sorry, little snowflake, but tomorrow I will not be accompanying you to the meeting with the high elves. My hate for them sits too deep. However I will tell them honestly what I saw." 

He lifted Hongjoongs fingers a bit and made eye contact as he left a faint kiss on his knuckles, a touch so fleeting and clear.

Hongjoong's lashes fluttered dangerously as his heart sung with Youjin's courting. The human was not used to this kind of attentive treatment by an attractive man and it showed in his sudden nervousness.

"Don't be. You are already doing so much. I can go with Mingi and Wooyoung." His smile was a bit unsure.

Youjin smiled at him, his eyes curling beautifully.

"Those two will take good care of you. Wooyoung is way more nice than he acts." His words lifted the mood a bit but his gaze never left Hongjoong's and their fingers stayed curled against each other like the shyly sprouting tendrils of a flower.

"I'm worried because of Yeosang's prophecy. I don't want anybody of you to get hurt."

In those few days Hongjoong had learned so much about the fae, about their harmony with nature and generally secluded but never evil character. Wooyoung was a big softie and Mingi one clumsy and happy fairy. Even Jongho seemed less intimidating after thinking about him a bit.

They were just diligent little spirits with their unique own personas just like the humans were. It was easy like that.

"I will never be far and if there's whatever problem coming up I will hurry and help, alright? You shouldn't worry. This is still fae land."

Youjin calmed him down like nobody else could. 

With a content sigh Hongjoong let his head sink against the other's shoulder that has been pressed closely against his for the whole evening. Together they watched the sky darkening bit by bit. Soon cicadas started signing their nightly tune and fireflies traveled around. Countless stars mapped the sky above them.

It was so easily beautiful, so simple yet mesmerizing and Hongjoong opened his mouth to share this thought with Youjin only to be interrupted as the other man started speaking at the same time.

A short silence followed and then both of them were giggling quietly.

"Go first."

Hongjoong turned around to look at Youjin, felt his heart beat as he saw the impish curl of his lips. This time he blushed, caught himself staring.

Quickly he shut his tongue, glancing upon the fields once more. But he was distracted now, painfully aware of Youjin's body close to his, their hands intertwined.

"Don't want to? Why, I'm curious now."

Hongjoong kept silent a bit longer, tried to make sense of his thoughts.

He should not fall for a fae.

Not only might he become a potential enemy later on, they were also bound to part. 

Sure, there were tales about fae and humans keeping their bonds and becoming happy together but those were exactly that. Just tales.

"Look at me, my darling snowflake." Youjin's voice was soft and gentle, giving Hongjoong no room to deny him.

He turned his head, could barely see the other's features in the dark, the faint glow of some very special flowers and the bugs not strong enough.

He still saw some light and shadows though and met the other's dark eyes.

It was subtle, barely noticeable but this time it was Youjin dropping his gaze, his eyes heavy and hot on Hongjoong's mouth.

"Don't do this to me."

It escaped Hongjoong before he could stop it and he shuddered when Youjin looked up again, his careful eyes searching.

"Do what? This?" He lifted his hand and Hongjoong forgot everything that was not the beautiful man in front him, just concentrated on the warm palm cupping his face as if it was made of glass.

"What am I doing, Hongjoong? What is it that you want me to stop?"

Hongjoong was weak. With a sigh he leaned into the touch, revelling in the warmth.

"I don't want you to stop. Just... don't." 

And Youjin understood. He understood completely without having to ask and his grip was firm as he pulled Hongjoong closer, slotting their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

It was magical, so entirely different from a human's kiss and it made Hongjoong close his eyes wihtout even noticing, savouring the new sensations.

Hongjoong's brain was bombarded with information about Youjin's slightly coarse hands on the soft skin of his cheek, about the strong smell of nature and flowers or the faint taste of berries on Youjin's lips.

But still he took Hongjoong's breath without even trying, left him longing for more. His piercing was smooth against Hongjoong's bottom lip, warmed up by the other's skin and it's soft touch only heightened the sweetness of their kiss.

Youjin's movements were lazy but they were pulling Hongjoong deep, making him lose all sense of direction and actually yelp when his hand suddenly slipped from the other's knee. He did not even notice his body moving but then Youjin chuckled against his lips fondly, lifting him into his lap.

Hongjoong's body complied without him telling it to. For a moment they froze, Youjin's eyes finding his again in the darkness. His thumb softly caressed the corner of Hongjoong's lips.

"Forgive me, dear snowflake. Forgive me for taking this from you."

It was not the smoothest way to telling Hongjoong he was obviously kissing like a completely inexperienced idiot but Hongjoong still found it endearing.

"It's alright. I did not try to keep it at all."

Youjin just smiled and then guided their lips together again, making Hongjoong forget who and where he was.

Seconds faded into long minutes and then into nothingness that was not sweet magic feeding Hongjoong with happy and delirious memories. 

When he awoke a few hours later in the middle of the night in his bed, he was alone and his lips tingled with the faint reminder of a truly wonderful first kiss. Hongjoong gave a wistful sigh but he fell asleep again with a smile on his lips.


	7. The elven court

Wooyoung woke Hongjoong up the followig morning with a soft knock on his door, reminding him to rise soon. After unintelligibly groaning for a while Hongjoong did exactly that, stumbling around in a search for some nicer clothes that had been given to him.

Just a few minutes later Hongjoong stepped out into the bright sun in a pearly white tunic and just as white pants. Wooyoung had told him to be at the kings' home in about half an hour. So he still had enough time to go and see Youjin.

His heart did a fun little flip at the reminder of the man, making Hongjoong smile.

As he hurried through the village he noticed mutliple things had changed, even if just subtly.

Less people wandered the streets, their hushed voices and restless glances a noticeable contrast to their usual fun and easy mood. No laughter filled the streets, no children were playing at the river. It was just scurrying figures avoiding being out too long.

The sight saddened Hongjoong and the normally blooming plants all around him seemed more droopy too. For the first time he really understood the communal hatred towards the elves and he already felt it in his chest too.

Hongjoong was quick as he bounded towards the fields, soon reaching the by now familiar fence and meadow behind.

However something had changed here too. 

The fields were usually empty, devoid of any animals as they were all hiding in the woods. Today there were multiple animals and Youjin stood close by with Mingi at his side, sternly watching them.

It was a strange mix but at least they all seemed like common wood creatures. They were larger than usual, big enough to carry a man and only through that seemed much more scary.

Hongjoong saw mighty stags, wolves and lynxes milling around, living in peaceful coexistence but sometimes throwing arrogant glances at the two fae watching them. They were stunning in their own kind.

Hongjoong quietly called Youjin's name, climbing atop the fence to make them notice him. Some animals sent him disapproving stares and he childishly sticked his tongue out at them.

Youjin broke into a big smile as soon as their eyes met and then he was quickly saying something to Mingi, jogging over through the field.

Standing on the lowest rung of the fence Hongjoong was even a bit taller than Youjin and he held onto the wood benath his fingers for dear life, as Youjin just took his face into his hands and kissed him softly without any pause.

Hongjoong pretended he did not see Mingi gasp dramatically from further down the field, melting into the sweet touch instead.

"On your way to the hearing?" Youjin was still close to his lips, mumbling quietly against them. Hongjoong pecked his piercing gingerly.

"Yeah. Wanted to see you first. Are those nice to you?" Hongjoong nodded his head towards the judgmental animals and Youjin just shrugged, dropping his hands from Hongjoong's face to the fence between their lower halves.

"One of them got me earlier but I showed them I was trouble if they would not comply. We have a treaty going on now."

Hongjoong noticed the tight bandage made of healing leaves around the other man's upper arm and nodded worriedly. 

"Don't fight the wolves please. They look evil." Hongjoong hopped town again, meeting Youjin's eyes.

"I am probably way more evil, we shall see whether they truly dare anger me." He tried to look serious but the corners of his lips betrayed him, twitching slightly. Hongjoong felt warmth bubble all over in his stomach and it was so sweet, so pure, he loved the feeling.

"Go now, my dear. Those people do not appreciate latecomers. Tell me what they said afterwards."

Hongjoong nodded and then took off, hurrying all the way back even though he still had much time left.

Wooyoung awaited him in front of Jinyoung and Jaebeom's home and he had a stranger at his side.

And that man was... huge. Taller maybe even than Mingi. He was clad in the earthy greens and browns of the forest and his blonde locks seemed effortlessly handsome, interwoven with little branches and leaves. Even more impressing however were the huge antlers on top of his head, giving him even more of a presence. Just like the fairytales told, he had pointed ears but no wings.

Wooyoung already looked terribly small next to him, Hongjoong did not even want to get closer. But he humored them, smiling shyly as soon as he joined them.

"Ah, that's him. Hongjoong, this is Yunho, an elven diplomat. This right here is the poor guy I told you about."

How to greet elves? Hongjoong had no idea.

However Yunho bowed in a fae kind of way and thankful Hongjoong copied him, caught the warm expression on the other's face.

"Oh my. This is such a mess already and I sincerely apologize for your loss. It would be an outrage if it truly was one of our people doing this to you but I still hope there has been some kind of miscommunication."

His voice was even and pleasant, speaking in a friendly kind of way Hongjoong did not expect after meeting their animals alone. Yunho was probably the only nice one though. That was why he was the diplomat.

"Thank you... I hope so too, I do not wish for any fights to break out."

Yunho gave him an understanding smile, then clapping his big and elegant hands once.

"Let us go in then. Our prince is already getting way too comfortable with your own leaders, we have to stop that." 

Wooyoung and Hongjoong laughed a bit at the other's joke and then went in too, sticking close together. Hongjoong missed Youjin already.

"I take it his majesty is in high spirits these days?"

Hongjoong followed them quietly through the grand hall the house shifted into today. There were so many people, fae and elves conversing in polite tension with each other. There were antlers sticking out from the crowd, all kinds of horns and the tall bodies of the elves. They held themselves upright, seemed even more tall and Hongjoong wishfully thought back to himself being between people just as small. What an utopia.

"We have good reasons to assume the dark elves' prince has died. We have not seen him for a long time and are having high hopes of making peace soon. How long has it been since any of you has seen a darkling?"

Wooyoung was thinking hard.

"It has been some time indeed. The death of their ruler might be the reason why. Maybe there will be something to celebrate today then."

Hongjoong listened without saying a word himself, still trying to understand how elves worked. Apparently they too had different kinds, just how the fae did, but they were not friendly with each other.

"Ah, he's over there. Let us go and greet him, alright?" Yunho looked between Wooyoung and Hongjoong, making sure both were following and then started excusing himself while pushing through the crowd.

Hongjoong felt suffocated, entirely too lonely and small between all those people and he knew he had gotten too used to Youjin's calming presence beside him but who could blame him? He has been here for a week.

Wooyoung seemed to notice his suffering and quietly extended a hand without looking back. Hongjoong grabbed it fast and held on tight.

Yunho was good at leading the way, parting the crowd for them and then soon stopped, tapping another elf with bright antlers on the shoulder.

Hongjoong was still quietly thanking Wooyoung but when the other man turned around, he too lifted his eyes and felt his breath get stuck in his throat. Nausea hit him.

There was no mistaking it. The man standing in front of them in an expensive golden tunic was the handsome stranger from the lake. Hongjoong was absolutely sure. Yes, he now had pointy ears and antlers and everything, but in no way was this another person.

Hongjoong stared and stared and did not notice the small smirk playing with the other's lips.

"So this is him? The fae?", he asked in that same deep voice but it was dangerous, had a mocking tilt to it.

Hongjoong felt his stomach drop to his knees.

This man knew exactly well he was no fae, he never had any wings to lose. Hongjoong had so many questions, mainly about his hair but they all had to wait now.

Because this smirking stranger could easily blow his cover and ensure his certain death.

"Yes. He's named Hongjoong. Hongjoong, this here is our prince, Seonghwa." Yunho was painfully oblivious, completely missed the way Seonghwa was grinning sinisterly at Hongjoong who was frozen like a rabbit.

"What a pleasure to meet you. I sure hope we can resolve everything here today and find whoever was cruel enough to take a poor little fae's wings. I would absolutely detest an imposter within my own kind."

This guy was trouble.


	8. Elven Prince

Seonghwa was amused by all means. The irconic grin would not leave his face for the entire day and whenever Hongjoong got into trouble with questions concerning his wings, the other man was boldly scoffing at his side.

Hongjoong tried for a moment to catch the other man alone, explain himself somehow but the elf dodged him knowingly, declaring his condolences for being so terribly popular.

He was playing Hongjoong like a cat a mouse and it seriously started taking it's toll on Hongjoong's guts. They were twisted into knots since he had met the pretentious prince and every inquiry exhausted him. The prince already knew who he was, why were they even trying?

Probably to torment Hongjoong, it would be fitting of the cruel smirk on the elf's handsome face.

When the evening and the most important conversation of their whole meeting got closer, Hongjoong sneaked out to get a bit of a breather before the grand banquet started. He had told Wooyoung where to find him in case something happened and he hurried up, as he started searching for Youjin again.

The man was watching the animals just like before, but he was alone now, Mingi also mingling with their guests by now. Hongjoong saw him talking to Yunho earlier after he spilled his drink all over the nice elf and Mingi was blushing beautifully beneath his scales.

When Youjin heard Hongjoong's steps halting behind him, he turned around on the fence, a smile on his lips. It disappeared quickly however, when he saw the frenzy Hongjoong was in.

"Oh no, what happened? Was he there? Did he do something to you?" Within seconds he slid from the old wood and pulled Hongjoong into a soft hug, nuzzling into his hair. Hongjoong was breathing heavily, the hands holding Youjin's waist shaking.

"Keep breathing, in and out, yes, just like that. You're fine, Hongjoong, you can do it."

Youjin's words were a soft litany in Hongjoong's ear, calming him down again and assuring him of the others presence. After a while the rushing noise he had heard stopped too and he finally really tasted the fresh air of the night. Relieved he melted into Youjin's arms.

The fae petted all over him, touching his hair, his shoulders and back fleetingly. For a moment Hongjoong let himself be held and slowed down his breathing.

They shared a worried silence until Hongjoong picked his head of the other's chest, finally ready to talk. Youjin gave him a shaky smile, leaning forward to kiss Hongjoong softly first.

The human complied easily, lifting his own hands to Youjin's shoulder as he wrapped his hands around Hongjoong's small body, pulling them close together.

For a moment everything was absolutely fine, absolutely alright, until another voice spoke up.

A deep voice with an arrogant, mocking tone.

"The two of you are awfully close to that silver in his lip, don't you think?"

Youjin's movement was so fast, that Hongjoong startled, suddenly standing behind Youjin who had positioned himself between Seonghwa and himself.

The elf glowed in a soft golden light during the night and all of the animals on the other side of the fence slowly started trotting closer as they saw him.

A smug smile adorned the other's face and teasingly he lifted a brow, made hot anger burn up in Hongjoong.

"How could it be silver when we are fae?"

Right. Silver burned fae. It hurt them, melting the skin right off their bodies. 

Protectively Hongjoong rested his hands on Youjin's hips, ready to move, should the elf lunge at them. The other's wings were spread slightly, making him appear broader.

"Ah is it? My bad, I thought that maybe one imposter might side with another one."

Hongjoong bit his lip until he drew blood, sending hateful glances towards the elf. Youjin just looked at him quickly over his shoulder and then placed one hand soothingly on Hongjoong's.

"What is your business with us? Are you just going around accusing people?" Youjin's voice was hard and unforgiving. His whole body tensed as the prince just started laughing loudly.

"Me? I was called here to bring justice and that's what I'm doing. This is made from pure silver. Watch me press it against your little lover's neck and you will know immediately what he certainly is not." His movements were deliberate as he pulled his dagger from his hip - a very familiar curved blade. 

Youjin pushed Hongjoong back a bit, protecting him.

"Oh, or you do it. You can touch the hilt, don't worry."

"Why do you carry a weapon on diplomatic grounds?" Youjin spoke from between his teeth, not falling for the other's taunting.

Seonghwa stemmed his free hand into his hip.

"Well, I didn't carry it before. Only after I met this little comedian behind you. Hey, Pinky! Do you want to keep lying to your man for much longer?"

Hongjoong blushed again, got the reference to his once fading red hair now turned white. By Seonghwa. How was he supposed to clean up this mess?

Youjin however seemed confused.

"Why call him Pinky?"

The smirk on Seonghwa's face bordered wickedness. Hongjoong was not ready for what was to come, his heart panicking in his chest.

"This is not his natural haircolour, that's why. But he certainly is also as small as my pinky." Seonghwa lifted his hand, measured his little finger from the distance with Hongjoong. He gave a satisfied nod.

But then his eyes turned even darker, a flash of tongue appearing on his lips.

"Oh, and you should have seen how he blushed like a virgin maid when he saw me naked. I'm pretty sure my pinky would suffice to get him going like a dog in heat. Want me to demonstrate?"

It was Youjin who lunged at him.

Seonghwa was laughing, his voice echoing in the forest while Hongjoong went after Youjin with a warning cry.

Youjin moved too fast to anticipate and Seonghwa actually had to fight him off when he could not dodge fast enough. Seonghwa had a similar kind of swiftness but fought mainly with his hands, while Youjin attacked his legs. 

When Hongjoong interrupted the fight, Youjin pulled back, intending to grab Hongjoong but Seonghwa slashed at his outstrechted hand, making him pull back while hissing. 

Hongjoong was grabbed at his nape, pulled close against the tall form of his new enemy. At first he struggled and bit but soon cool metal against his neck made him freeze in panic.

There was no way of keeping his cover now. Youjin could see the way the silver did not burn Hongjoong.

He stayed calm however, seemed to have a tight grip on his emotions. Hongjoong certainly did not, his lip wobbling and eyes filling with hot tears.

"Let him go. Just go home, this is our business now, not your's." 

Hongjoong shivered when hearing those words, freezing, when Seonghwa lifted his dagger to his cheek, pressing the blade against it gently.

"Boring. I just discovered a liar in your own arms and this is your only reaction? Luna, fae and their frosty emotions." Seonghwa tightened his arm holding Hongjoong's waist, dragging him with when he started backwards slowly.

"I will take him with me if you don't mind. He nearly started a war on us, it's only fair for me to get to punish him." 

Hongjoong did not like that promise at all and desperate tears spilled over his cheeks, as he reached out a hand towards Youjin.

"Please-" Cold metal against his bottom lip choked him up.

"Let him go."

"No."

"Wrong answer, Park Seonghwa."

He moved forward fast and Hongjoong wailed in expectation of having a dagger cut open his throat, as Seonghwa suddenly just stumbled backwards, taking Hongjoong with him. 

"You-"

Hongjoong regained his senses to Youjin being grazed by Seonghwa's poisonous dagger, not flinching at all as just a normal cut appeared next to another one.

Seonghwa stared at it for an excruciatingly long time, all of them freezing in question.

Was Youjin... Why did he not-... burn?

And then, when Seonghwa lifted his head again to meet Youjin's eyes a disbelieving smile adorned the elf's lips.

"So I was right. You are no fairy too. What is happening, where did the real fairies go?" He was laughing hysterically again, however choking on it, as Youjin dropped whatever masquerade he himself was holding up.

And Hongjoong's eyes grew big.

He seemed smiliar to Seonghwa and at the same time not. Their ears were pointed and both of them carried horns but that was all. Youjin's horns were the ones of a gazelle, curving beautifully above his head. His skin seemed more gray, had taken on an ashen color. His eyes glimmed red in darkly shadowed eyes.

In the night it was nearly not discernable but there were black tattoos all over him, mindless swirls moving lively beneath his skin. 

He looked terrifying, sharp fangs protuding slightly from his lips.

And Seonghwa laughed.

"You?! You here?!"

"Give me back that boy, you know you are no match for me."

"He is that important to you that you show youself? Why, my prince, too bad. You just lost him."

Hongjoong could never foresee the movement behind them, but suddenly a huge lynx was leaping through the darkness behind them, mauling an unexpecting Youjin.

Hongjoong's anguished screams sounded through the forest.


	9. Under surveillance

Hongjoong had fucked up royally.

Seonghwa was merciless, dragging the weak human away from the scene and directly to one of the majestic stags on the field. Hongjoong could hear Youjin struggle, could hear his pained shouts but they were too far out, everybody too busy to notice them missing.

Hongjoong cried and struggled against the hard hold on him, tried to get away, help Youjin, do anything.

He had expected Seonghwa would throw him right to the wolves - the metaphorical ones. Meaning he expected to be exposed to his new friends, to the fae kings who would then decide upon his punishment.

So why, just why, was Seonghwa throwing him on top of the stag with more strength than he was supposed to have? Why did he mount the animal behind Hongjoong, pressing a warning hand against his back?

Hongjoong was crying, sobbing Youjin's name and his head was hurting, he was completely disoriented.

Seonghwa turned his head, shouted towards the two figures fighting to death just a few feet away.

"You can have him back if you surrender to me peacefully. Remember to be nice to everyone, or else..." He patted Hongjoong's back, then ordering the stag to go.

Hogjoong could only hang on, held by Seonghwa's cool hands and the desperate wish to not get trampled upon. His tears however would not stop falling for a long time.

-

Hongjoong fell asleep somewhen along the way and when he woke up again he was settled in a bit of a more comfortable postition, his back leaning against the elf's solid chest. It took him a moment to recognize the movements of the stag beneath him, the hands settled comfortably on his hips.

Fear let his body convulse but he tried breathing calmly, not making any hasty movements. He collected his thoughts.

"What did you do? Why did you do that? Youjin, he just- he just wanted to-" Hongjoong's voice broke, ending in a wet sob und the man behind him sighed, already annoyed again.

One hand came up to harshly grab Hongjoong's jaw, turning his head to the other one without a care in the world about Hongjoongs protesting neck. Hongjoong bit back a wail, getting nauseous again at how fast the blur of the forest rushed past them.

"Listen, boy. I just saved you from whatever danger coming up and there was a lot directed at you. How about a thanks instead of accusing me?" He disgustedly threw Hongjoong's face forward again, gripping his waist tighter than before. It hurt.

"He was nice to me. I don't know what you did to make him hate you but he is nice, he never once tried to hurt me!"

"He knew you were no fairy, did he act upon it? No, he probably mocked you just like all the others who are stupid enough not to see the silver in his damned face. He used you, get over it."

Hongjoong kicked a the other's shin sharply, making him yell in surprise. A hurtful pinch was delivered to the soft flesh of Hongjoong's side.

"You have no idea! What are you, an jealous ex? If he truly used me, then just to create an distraction and that certainly worked with you!"

This time the elf grabbed at his hair, ripping some of it out as he pulled at Hongjoong's head harshly until it laid absolutely defenseless against the other man's shoulder. The pain made tears pool in the corners of Hongjoong's puffy eyes again, his hands clawing fruitlessly at the long legs framing his hips.

The struggle stopped as Seonghwa drew his knife again, letting it rest in an unmistakable warning against Hongjoong's bare throat.

"Assume one more thing about my relationship to that man and I will lose all hospitability I still have. You will shut up now and only speak again when I tell you to. Think about how much your sly tongue will be worth to you before I cut it out." His voice was nothing more than a hiss and Hongjoong just whined once, but then went quiet as a clearing came into sight.

There was no high wall or anything, just two men standing on the soft grass and they had pointy ears and antlers. They were clad in a uniform looking fahsion, all filigree and with skinny curves, fitting their weapons.

"Your highness... Who-"

"This is the lover of Kim Youjin. Tell him I got his little treasure if he swings by." Seonghwa's smirk was downright cunning and Hongjoong hated him so much, despised this handsome man deeply.

Who did he think he was to be playing people like that?

However his words had also sparked a bit of hope in Hongjoong. He would not be used as a bait for Youjin if Youjin already died, right? Even though Hongjoong hated being here with this horrible man, there was still hope to seeing Youjin again.

"You found him? After all those years?" One of the men gasped amazedly, their stag slowly passing through the clearing illuminated by a soft golden light coming from above.

"Indeed. He hid within fae and took a special liking to this one. I will await him here and hopefully we can see his head finally roll soon."

Hongjoong pondered biting him but he held absolutely still, completely frozen against Seonghwa's body.

"If not? He does not seem like that kind of man."

"Then I have a pretty new decoration for my court. Does it truly matter which elf's bed he's sharing?"

Those words caused nasty laughter and comments coming up from both men and Seonghwa just grinned at them, letting his stag track through the forest easily. He also let Hongjoong's head go, putting away the dagger.

"You are in elven territory now. We know of everything going on here so if you plan on fleeing and nearly getting killed again, just try. It will keep me entertained until Youjin shows up."

Hongjoong wanted to hit this man with an axe so badly. How did it happen that fae were portrayed as cunning and evil while elves were supposed to be this mighty and elegant race? It was all wrong.

"What makes you think he will show up? I've know him for a week."

"And I know him since nearly two decades. He will come."

"How are you such a despicable man?"

The elf sighed again, clearly fed up with Hongjoong's recklessness.

"How are you such a gullible man? Be good and shut up again, you can scream later."

They crossed further into the elven's settlement and Hongjoong could soon see wooden huts beneath the trees above his head, connected by little chain bridges. They created a whole village above high up in the air and even though Hongjoong had decided to detest the high elves, he was stunned by their craftsmanship.

Seonghwa was entirely too smug again.

"You will stay with me, we have no prison of any sorts where we put the likes of you. Until Youjin shows up you will be sharing with me and after that... who knows."

It was ominous, a hidden promise that if Youjin did not save him only death was to come and Hongjoong hated it.

All of this had begun because of Seonghwa. Now he just wanted to go home.

"Can I not stay with literally anybody else? Where do you put the animals?"

Hongjoong might be weak but if Hongjoong was used to one thing then it was men thinking they were better than him and trying to bully him into submission. It was men like Seonghwa who thought that Hongjoong was weak and undeserving of their kindness.

He knew how to deal with them.

"I know what you're thinking. But I am no toy for you to warm your bed with. If you try anything on me it will be nothing short of rape and I guess Youjin would not appreciate this."

He was grasping at anything, babbling futilely. If he could just sneak away quietly...

"Bold of you to assume I would want that kind of contact with some mere human. It is dark elves being pathetic like that. I will not lay a hand on you and I will not throw you to the animals. We do have a sense of respect, even for those who mingle with the enemy. If he comes and safes you to take you on some nice honeymoon tour to his lands later, remember my words. Everybody here, no matter how rude is a better person than any of them."

Hongjoong mumbled under his breath, saying his curses of the other. If he still heard, he was not fazed at all, just gripping Hongjoong's thigh harshly, as they neared some kind of stable.

"Be quiet now and let me talk."

Hongjoong complied for now.


	10. Fairytales

Seonghwa had brought Hongjoong through his beautiful village without further incidents. He kept inroductions short, giving the people they met the bare minimum of information. Hongjoong was Youjin's lover and a fae. The people did not question him and Seonghwa did not explain himself. Every encounter seemed closed off.

Why did he not just tell everybody that Hongjoong was human? He did not know. And he also cared more about how he was supposed to get away from here than what games Seonghwa was playing again.

Hongjoong was introduced to Seonghwa's home last, the prince living in a decent sized hut a bit further up between the trees and at the northern end of the village. Just like the fae, the elves too lived in harmony with their surroundings, there even was a tree growing through Seonghwa's living room. Different from the fae however the interior was all wooden and carefully crafted but there were no messily growing plants everywhere. It seemed more tidy.

Seonghwa let go of his tight grip on Hongjoong's arm after he closed the door behind them, sighing as if he had oh such a hard life. Arrogant prick.

"Won't you tell me what the reason for your feud is? I might be human but I am actually capable of thinking rationally, you know?" Hongjoong crossed his arms, watching Seonghwa venture deeper into his home after kicking his boots off. The man barely scoffed at him.

"Are you now? How curious. So far you proved to be fairly stupid. Do you claim to have a basic wish of survival too? Because after what I saw you certainly don't have that either."

Hongjoong asked himself what was worse. This high and mighty elf being rude towards him or going home only to be bullied for a lifetime by his family. The fae's lands were an absolute heaven for him but his destiny did not seem to care for his personal feelings. Hongjoong pushed away the thought, concentrating on his companion.

Seonghwa looked fitting to his ornate home with it's clean and beautiful look. However Hongjoong felt out of place completely. It was all too nice, too otherwordly for him to be comfortable. He distracted himself with their coversation again.

"I certainly would be more understanding towards your motivations if you just told me what your damn problem is. Humans have wars too, it's not a foreign concept for me."

Even better, his own village was part of a country that had been in time of war until recently. They might have won but poorer families like his own were still trying to get back onto their feet after that. Hongjoong not seldomly got left out during meal times as they needed to sustain the working people instead.

It was no comfortable life like the one Seonghwa was living here. But at least it was a honest one. A just one. He hated Seonghwa even more for being this snobby with it.

"You are a mere bait for me to lure Youjin with. That's all. There is nothing more for you to know and no more importance for you to be here."

Seonghwa finally stripped down his dagger and Hongjoong did what he so desperately wanted to do for a long time now. He barely waited until Seonghwa placed the heavy object on a dresser slowly, before he was quickly stepping towards the man. He heard him at last and turned around, his expression guarded but he did not anticipate the hit.

Hot pain errupted in his fist as it made contact with Seonghwa's jaw. Hongjoong might be a weakling and considerably more small than the snobby elf but at least he was honest. And he was honest in putting all of his strength into that one punch.

Surprised from the sudden attack Seonghwa stumbled backwards, lifting a disbelieving hand to his face.

His eyes darkened as he met Hongjoong's angrily breathing form.

"Oh, you want to fight? Fair and square? Well, come at me."

"Fair and square with you?" Hongjoong snorted. "I don't think so. But I will fight you, yes."

Lunging at Seonghwa again Hongjoong let all of his pent up anger and frustration go, angrily hitting everything he could reach. He thought about the elf's arrogance, Youjin's pained screams and him being discovered by that one person who made a living hell out of it.

Seonghwa mostly dodged him, only touching Hongjoong to push his hands off him and it fueled his danger even more, his movements becoming unccordinated.

Hongjoong was breathing heavily and Seonghwa was barely straining.

Hongjoong fought and fought some more and Seonghwa did not even reciprocate it.

Hongjoong hated so intensely and Seonghwa just did not care.

"Fight me you absolute lowlife!", Hongjoong growled when it got too much, his burning anger exploding and Seonghwa's eyes flashed for a bare second, a single warning.

Hongjoong suddenly lost his footing, crashing hard onto the ground as Seonghwa got him immobile with a single movement. Before Hongjoong even regained his sense of orientation the other's weight was above him, a hand against his throat to suffocate him.

Hongjoong trashed and yelled, kicking whatever he could reach but Seonghwa's grip only grew tighter, pressing the energy from Hongjoong's body. Desperate tears coated his cheeks and Hongjoong was babbling airily, growing more quiet by the second. Seonghwa's hand was left bloody as his own hands grew weak with scratching him.

Hongjoong was nearly blacking out, when the grip suddenly loosened, just staying there to warn. Hongjoong breathed greedily, not caring for Seonghwa leaning above him and watching with rapt attention.

"Is this your way of protecting him? By getting youself killed?" Seonghwa's voice was calm and calculated.

Hongjoong chuckled weakly, hated to admit he was the losing one here.

"Fuck you."

And Hongjoong just grinned wetly when Seonghwa's face contorted in rage, his grip tightening brutally until Hongjoong finally lost consciousness.

-

Hongjoong awoke alone and with a hurting neck and airways. He was pretty sure Seonghwa had left an imprint of his hand on his skin and he would love to scratch himself bloody to get it off but now was not the time.

He was alone, Seonghwa being somewhere doing some bastardly things probably.

Hongjoong sat up swiftly, fighting the nausea and hunger overtaking him in order to look around quickly.

Did Seonghwa arrange for a guard? Probably not with how high and mighty he deemed himself. He was exactly the type to lose his prisoner by accident.

"Greed always leads to a sorry end, Park Seonghwa. I'll be back to see to your punishment.", he mumbled, reminding himself constantly to never become that greedy with something as he slipped through the door.

No guard, as expected.

Running from up there was entirely too easy. It was night and most elves away on their diplomatic meeting. Hongjoong pondered stealing a stag but decided against it. Those animals were rude enough to be entirely on the elven's side.

Hongjoong could not appreciate the warm light of softly glowing lanterns strung above his head, could not halt and take the full sight of what he would hopefully never see again.

The air was still warm from the day as Hongjoong quietly left the village, wandering in whatever direction he chose upon. It only mattered to get away. He was not sure how their system worked, when exactly Seonghwa would come after him and he just prayed that he found somebody else before that. Youjin preferably.

To his own surprise Hongjoong did not cry in the lonely darkness of the night. Neither did he doubt himself. For once he strode with a purpose, with strength and he was ready to believe whatever Youjin had to say, because those 'good' elves? Hongjoong saw why nobody wanted to be friends with them.

He was going around for some time, never switching directions and only going straight ahead. There had to be something somewhere. If it was other fae they could help him go home. It it was the exit of the forest and a way back into the human realm, he could also work with that.

Everything was fine as long as it was not Seonghwa.

After sleeping the whole day Hongjoong had a lot of energy for walking and when his energy started depleting after several hours, he found himself a nice big acorn with some kind of cave between it's roots.

It was just big enough to fit Hongjoong and after checking that it had no other owners Hongjoong crawled in, dirtying his white clothes with the wet forest earth.

He did not care.

Hidden in a comforting darkness Hongjoong curled into a little ball, listening to the sounds around him for a while. Sometimes there were animals shuffling around outside, often an owl sounded from somewhere above him. It was peaceful though.

Hongjoong let himself be lulled into a deep slumber by the calming noises around him, forgetting all of his worries.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would go and find Youjin somewhere.


	11. Mindgames

Hongjoong awoke with a start as a loud noise sounded in his close vicinity, scaring him out of his fitful sleep.

However his movement was cut short as his head painfully collided with something above him, smomething wet and vaguely branch-like shaped. Blindly he felt around it, deciding it was some kind of tree.

And then he remembered. Remembered him running away from a certain elven prince with anger issues and hiding beneath this acorn.

However he did not remember the quiet man sitting beside him, gently hugging his own knees to his chest and rocking back and forth while staring down at Hongjoong pensively.

He did not scream, his breath suddenly getting stuck in his throat. When his wide eyes calmed down again his breathing also returned, making him suspect magic again. How very not surprising.

Yeosang was smiling shyly. Hongjoong did not dare question him. Not when his presence was the only friendly one here right now.

"I wanted to wake you. You have to leave right now or he will find you. My magic can only protect you that much, mortal."

How very Yeosang of him to call Hongjoong a mortal.

His message however came across clearly and Hongjoong frantically started pushing to his knees, feeling for the cave again. He turned around before leaving however.

Yeosang knew, but... did the others know also? Were they angry with him? Yeosang answered before Hongjoong got around to asking.

"Find a man named Yongguk. He lives far north. He is the one the dark prince is searching for." And with that Yeosang disappeared just like last time, probably fusing with the acorn again and Hongjoong was left with no time to ponder upon the other's strange words.

He had to go.

With quick movements Hongjoong climbed out of the tree, looking around the now lit up forest.

The roofs of the many foliage trees were still entangled thickly, allowinh next to no natural light to breach into the narrow ways around old stems, but it was enough for Hongjoong to take off running again.

He ran and ran until he was out of breath, until his lungs protested against every step with a sharp pain and then he ran some more. 

He overexerted himself quickly, dark spots dancingin the corners of his eyes and after some time he allowed himself a small break, dragging his heavy limbs to a welling stream close by, to feed his sticky body some water.

It took him a few minutes to calm down again, taking in his ever same looking surroundings. He could be far out already or still in elven territory, who knew? Everything looked deceptively similar, making Hongjoong's simple brain lose it's wits.

Hongjoong was still kneeling there, his hands in the water after washing his face with it and drinking it big gulps. He did not notice the birds go quiet for they never did, relaying no kind of warning to him.

An arrow pierced his shoulder from behind, ripping a scream out of his throat and making him slip and fall into the small river, just big enough to pull him under. He could probably still stand in it if he tried hard enough but right now his left arm was searing in bright pain, making him lose every kind of thought about anything else.

An injury like that could be fatal, he could not treat it well enough fot it to heal soon and it slowed him down while on his escape. He fucked up again.

Also he needed to breathe soon or else there would be no reason to worry over a simple arrow anymore.

As if some kind of deity heard his words he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his clothes, dragged out of the water roughly. Immediately he was coughing and heaving, taking big gasps of air only to bite his tongue in pain as every breath went directly into his shoulder.

"And here I was thinking I shot me some juicy deer. My, my, do I have to eat you now instead?" It was that voice again. That terrible voice Hongjoong grew to hate. Weakly he tried wrenching his body out of the other man's grip, failing miserably.

"What kind of deer are you hunting that they are human shaped and have white hair?", he spit venomously, barely turning his head to graze Seonghwa's smug eyes. 

"You would not believe it, my friend, but those are the most annoying ones. Get up." Seonghwa all but dragged a wet and shivering Hongjoong by his clothes, pushing him insistently to the same stag as yesterday waiting for them a few feet away.

The eyes of the animal seemed to chide Hongjoong for not knowing better and he already would have cooked it for dinner if he had not been injured at the moment. 

Seonghwa at least looked decently disgusted by the blood now staining Hongjoong's shirt red, leaving marks on his skin through the thin fabric. Seonghwa himself was wearing a warm green cloak above his normal garments, which he now took from his shoulders to throw haphazardly over Hongjoong. The human buckled when the heavy object caught on the arrow in his shoulder, moving it horribly.

"Stop crying, do you know how long it took me to find you? This is me being my generous self."

Oh, how Hongjoong so dearly loved this generosity. Worthy a king.

With a disbelieving snort Hongjoong let the cloak fall to the ground, reaching back to grab the silvery shaft of the elegant arrow with one shaking hand.

Seonghwa's eyes grew wide but before he could stop Hongjoong, he foolishly ripped the arrow out of his flesh, removing it with a resounding scream. The forest was stunned silent, Seonghwa's mouth hanging open in shock and Hongjoong wanted to laugh about his stupidly handsome face.

But this was not the time. Hot blood streamed freely over his back and he lifted a weak fist, ramming the arrow as deep as possible into the elf's chest. 

Even though the man took not nearly as much damage as he was supposed to, he still stumbled backwards with a shocked gasp, one hand coming up to the wound where something similar to resin was leaking now.

Hongjoong turned around and stumbled away, putting a bit of a distance between him and his hunter. If he had to die now he wanted to do so peacefully, without having to look into this arrogant male's face while doing so.

His joy was cut short though as the elf appeared behind him smoothly again, arrow pulled from his chest to leave a gaping wound. It was not nearly as deep as Hongjoong's had to be, god help him. His stomach twisted.

Hongjoong was brought to the ground by a mere foot, tasting wet leaves and dirt as his jaw connected with the ground dully. He could not manage for more than a soft groan, dark spots clouding his vision again.

"I knew it. A damned dying wish. This one is barbed, you absolute moron! What, who are you really, half troll?! Did that darkling suck out you brains?!"Seonghwa pushed his cloak brusquely on him, effectively trapping him in the warm fabric. Hongjoong's blood stained it's deep green ugly but Seonghwa did not care as he just tucked in the flaps roughly, shoving Hongjoong around painfully in the process.

"You're bleeding there, prettyboy, better run home quickly and let your mislead people lick your wounds.", Hongjoong slurred with a lazy grin, the pain dissipating by the second. He was too far gone to care for his doom now.

Seonghwa growled at him, picking him up and then roughly shoving him in all his vulnerable glory on his stag.

"Watch your mouth, Pinky, or I will see to it's closing. You are way more trouble than you are worth."

"Leave me here then, I won't bother you anymore. Just tell Youjin what you did so I may dream of him ripping you apart in the air."

Seonghwa shoved at his head, gripping his neck roughly again and started asphyxiating him. Hongjoong felt his throat throb through the thin leather of Seonghwa's gloves.

"What big words for somebody on the losing side. Sweet dreams, Pinky, I will properly punish you once you wake up. I want you conscious."

Maybe he did not even need to suffocate him, Hongjoong would have probably passed out before that either way, but at least he used his last breath to say something stupid again, riling the angry elf up further.

"Kinky. You must really like me, huh?", he heaved airily and another hard hit on his head made him finally succumb, embracing the welcoming darkness.

Making Seonghwa angry obviously made him blind too. Hongjoong may be able to take advantage of that.

Later.


	12. A sane person

Hongjoong awoke to loud yelling, getting ripped out of sleep's sweet embrace roughly again. This time however he felt so miserable already that he did not dare to try and sit up. Everything felt too warm, too sticky and his head and shoulder hurt in a dull pain.

"You did not even try to, didn't you?! I swear to you if your father had been another man, Park Seonghwa..."

The voice seemed vaguely familiar, Hongjoong believed he had heart it before, if only fleetingly. For a second he imagined Youjin being here, taking him into his warm arms and making him forget whatever misdeeds a certain elven prince had in store for him today.

Hongjoong sighed deeply, carefully testing the functionality of his fingers. They still seemed to work fine so at least the arrow did not pierce any important tendons. Which was probably exactly Seonghwa's goal. Hurt but not damage him forever.

Son of a bastard.

The flap to his room was pushed aside suddenly and for one scary second Hongjoong had thought the elf had read his mind and came for him, frozen in fear.

However it was not even Seonghwa standing in the opening. It was the tall diplomat - what was his name again, Yunho? - and he looked positively furious.

Hongjoong sighed inwardly. Another elf with anger issues.

"Just what did you do all those years?! Humans are a study subject too, it could always happen for one of them to get lost here!" Yunho's voice was loud and booming, his gentle face contorted in rage but it was not directed at Hongjoong for once. Rather at the elven prince standing entirely hidden behind Yunho's huge frame, just his antlers peeking out. What a nice change of roles.

"You have no idea how much work he is! He could just stay here all quiet and pretty until that damned elf showed up but no! He just had to make everything even more annoying for everybody of us!"

Hongjoong liked the sight of Seonghwa having to defend himself. He was a prince after all and had only been acting invincible before.

Yunho just shook his head in disappointment, fully stepping into the room. Seonghwa followed begrudgingly, flipping his hair out of his face.

Yunho fully concentrated on Hongjoong's small and vulnerable frame curled under a beautiful embroidered blanket, made from what seemed the finest silks. He probably looked as pale as his hair - he even felt pale.

"Good morning, Hongjoong. Do you still recognize me?", Yunho asked softly, his voice having softened again and Seonghwa snorted in jealousy. Hongjoong wanted to roll his eyes at him.

"You are the nice diplomat." Hongjoong's voice slurred a bit, but it was strong enough to be understood and a small smile curled Yunho's lips immediately, while Seonghwa also stomped over.

"Are you serious?! The nice diplomat? If you were not so damn irritating I would be nice too! Don't you dare categorize us differently! Our race is the nice one! Speak to Youjin if you wish to listen to an unfriendly elf!"

Yunho basically growled at him, swatting at him to back off.

"Will you shut up already?! I think you are in no place to call yourself nice!"

Seonghwa did indeed step back, pouting a bit while Yunho turned towards a small and weak Hongjoong again who was dancing and signing in his own head. Seonghwa deserved that.

"Now, back to you, please ignore this scumbag right here." Oh, Hongjoong loved that. "I will not ask how you feel as you certainly need to recover still. I only got back here yesterday and dressed your wounds as good as I could but somebody refused doing so for a while so your fever is still going strong. I'm also sorry for bothering you right now but you might need to help us with something. I know we are in no place to request this from you, with you probably detesting elves already but I need to give it a try." He really talked smoothly and Hongjoong felt himself pity their kind for not making him king again.

"What is it?"

Yunho sighed, giving a warning glance to Seonghwa who just turned away childishly.

"It's about Youjin. While I am aware of your relationship to him you might not fully know who he is. His goals might endanger us."

Hongjoong barely suppressed a disbelieving laugh.

"Me? Helping you? Please, as nice as you are, give me a break. You must know what he did to me, how could you assume I would be open to help?"

Seonghwa moved fast, pushing Yunho aside rudely to straddle Hongjoong heavily. Hongjoong surprisedly had to move his legs for them to not get caught between their bodies, hissing as pain flared through his body.

And there it was again. Seonghwa's hand against his throat, not pressing yet, just a warning.

"Who are you to refuse us, you worm?! You should be glad we let you live, give you a purpose and not just get rid of you completely!"

Yunho threatingly came closer, but Seonghwa lifted a warning hand, making him freeze.

"Depending on how large of a scale Youjin's plan is, not only us, but also your dear fairy friends and maybe even the humans are concerned! This is much bigger than you think and more lifes than just your insignificant one are endangered!" He was fuming, his mighty antlers looming above Hongjoong darkly and his beautiful face was twisted in an ugly way. His personality completely took his beauty away.

Hongjoong coughed out a laugh, weakly lifting his hand to pat Seonghwa's thigh comfortingly. The man jolted, face morphing into confusion.

"What a poor bastard you are. Having to beg a worthless human to help you save you people that you can not protect yourself. Poor, poor man. No offense but I would be happy to go directly to Youjin right now and give him whatever he needs to destroy you. I would probably laugh while he would take you apart. Do not underestimate humans, elf. We are cruel and selfish like that."

Both elves were stunned into silence, having obviously not enough experience with humans to have been expecting this. Hongjoong just kept on stroking Seonghwa, relishing in his blank face.

"He does not fear me." Seonghwa seemed entirely unable to cope with this, his hand pulling back from Hongjoong's throat as he sent a clueless glance towards Yunho. The diplomat looked pensive.

"I did not expect him to be this fearless. However he also did not fall to his knees in front of the fae too. Maybe he just-"

"He just has no damn wish for survival. How dear of him to extend that to everybody." Seonghwa scowled at him again, jerking his leg out of Hongjoong's grip and thus having to spread his legs further.

It was... oddly satisfying to see. This hateful elf sittling helplessly above him with no clue how to proceed.

"Do not get me wrong, I certainly took a liking to my fae friends. However I was here way to shortly to be able to risk my life for anybody here, even less when asked by somebody like this." Hongjoong was looking at Yunho, preferring to clear matters with him.

"You truly do not care?"

Hongjoong shook his head. He still wanted to go home, still had no interest at all in the politics of this world.

"Fine then. We will let you go as soon as you are healthy enough to do so. We can lend you a horse and you can get back to your village. Youjin left already but you will be able to get back to your friends."

"Yunho!"

Everybody ignored Seonghwa.

"Do you by any chance know how I can get back into my realm?"

"Seonghwa told me you came here through a voice, is that right?"

Hongjoong nodded quickly, hoping so dearly for a way out.

"Then you will have to ask the fae. They have other terms than we do. However I wish you the best of luck." Yunho smiled politely and then stepped closer, lifting a hand to take Seonghwa off Hongjoong.

"You can not leave. My, my, he already forced you to stay."

Both men confusedly looked at Seonghwa who had that insane glint in his eyes again, his lips quivering.

"Who? What?"

"Ah, the person you wish to protect so dearly. He made you eat, did he not? Eating in this realm... It means staying here for the likes of you."

Hongjoong felt as if hit by a bucket of cold water, his head suddenly clearing up from it's previous fogginess. Was that why... Nobody turned back? They ate here? Where those humans all killed already?

He felt a sympathetic hand pat through his hair, lifted wide eyes to a cooing Seonghwa.

"Oh dear, what a traitor he truly is. Do you not see yet how he used you?"

Seonghwa started laughing again, standing up from the bed. Hongjoong was left dazed, his disbelieving eyes still locked with Yunho.

"Fun how he knew exactly well and did not tell you, right? Sure, go, poor bastard. It's not as if you have much choice on where to."

Seonghwa left the room with another chuckle.


	13. Trapped

Hongjoong did not know what to do with himself.

His injuries needed time to heal and while he was glad that Seonghwa had basically ditched him completely, he was still suspicious of Yunho's easy promise to let him leave.

After all he was taken here as a bait. Why would Yunho - somebody of lower rank than Seonghwa - get to decide whether they used him as such or not? Yunho would certainly not try and save their reputation with that method. Hongjoong's opinion on them was entirely worthless.

So Hongjoong was left with waiting full of suspicions, plotting his epic flight and trying to remember some basic sparring moves. Sometimes Yunho came to visit him but he never pushed the human, never tried telling him their story. Yunho seemed smart enough to know that Hongjoong did not care. 

However he still remembered Yeosang's words clear as day and sometimes, when he was laying awake at night waiting for sleep to come to him, he contemplated them, tried to understand their importance.

Who was this Yongguk person? And why would Youjin search for him? If he told Yunho, would that suffice to get rid of his guilt towards the fae? Would Yunho be able to save them through that knowledge?

However he also feared to enclose important information to the wrong person. What if Yeosang was telling him to meet Youjin there, to help him instead of the high elves? How would Hongjoong know?

It posed a difficult decision for him and when he was not mulling it over, Hongjoong was thinking about what he had lost.

All this time he was planning on going home, searching for some way to find an exit out of this realm. He should have known not to eat here, should have heed the tales. Even if he forgot at first his suspicious lack of hunger - only ever a phantom - should have explained it. He did not need to sustain his health here. He ate out of reflex.

And Hongjoong hated how it had to be Seonghwa who was right. 

Youjin had known for a long time who Hongjoong was and he still fed him those berries. Why? What was he scheming? Hongjoong was entirely lost.

He had nowhere to go, nowhere to turn back to but Youjin. The person who trapped him but also accepted and loved him.

He needed to speak to the other and in order to do that he had to find him.

But where was he supposed to search? He wanted to try asking Yeosang again. As soon as he got back to health he would return to the village and question the mighty oracle.

So Hongjoong waited. He waited and recovered and built his opinion on the elves based on the people visiting him to tend to him. While many of them still had a defensive stance towards him, they were also very shy and nice people. They were etheral in the way the light shifted over their fair skin and hair, how they seemed to have none of the usual human flaws. They were beautiful in their shyness and Hongjoong finally started appreciating their aesthetic after he had some time off Seonghwa.

It even seemed as if Seonghwa was the only horrible person in this whole ordeal, everybody else cared and worried for the dark marks the elf's fingers had left on the pale skin of Hongjoong's neck. Some people even went as far as to mumble curses about Seonghwa beneath their breath.

One of these other times Yunho visited him, Hongjoong asked him to stay for a bit. It had been two weeks and he was starting to grow restless, wanted to go home soon.

Yunho indulged him, spending his time talking to Hongjoong, telling him about the ups and downs of their world. Apparently the dark elves were an evil race by nature, deriving from the shadows of the night and nightmares. While they were similar to high elves, there was never a way to befriend them as they at the end of the day, always chose treason and cruelty over friendship. 

Hongjoong did not believe that, refused thinking in black and white but it was nice knowing the backstory of old kings and legends for him to refer to.

The fae and the elves were an entirely different story. They were close many years ago but war and famine made them hate each other. Sometimes they tried to be friends, sometimes there were couples with halfes from both sides but it never worked out for long. The fae associated the high elves with the fae-eating dark elves and never quite could let go of their suspicions completely.

Hongjoong could understand their rivalry better after spending long hours with Yunho at his side and he also got a book written in human language for him to read in.

After about three weeks Hongjoong decided to leave.

Yunho had already sent for the stables, making sure Hongjoong could travel safely by packing him a lunchbag and also some ointments for his shoulder, bandaging it correctly to last his trip.

Hongjoong actually felt thankful to the man, felt as if it has not been for him Seonghwa would have done who knows what. So when it was time to part, Hongjoong decided to help as best as he could.

"I spoke to the oracle a while ago. He told me to find Yongguk for he is the one Youjin is searching for. I do not know if this knowledge aids you... But if it does, I would be glad. I will maybe search for this man too in order to find Youjin."

Hongjoong had self-consciously shifted the bag on his good shoulder, watching as Yunho spaced out for a second. Then the elf tilted his mighty head in confusion, the muscles in his neck straining to uphold the heavy load.

"Yongguk... I have heard that name before. I believe he is a necromant. It would be real trouble if he truy were. He would probably side with Youjin and help him to an army."

Yunho had grasped Hongjoong's arms in a careful hold, earnestly meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Hongjoong. I do not recommend you to search for him but I will also not stop you. Go well and become healthy quickly. I wish you the best of luck of finding your purpose here." 

Yunho had hugged him, his tall frame so soft and comforting and Hongjoong was satisfied. He could go without guilt.

"Farewell, Yunho. Thank you for changing my opinion on elves."

And then Hongjoong left and he never looked back. He wandered peacefully through the quiet village, greeting the people he knew and explaining his departure to them. While they seemed carefully polite, some of them also regretted not seeing him again, told him they would miss him.

It would never be as sincere as the fae were, but Hongjoong appreciated the concern and Hongjoong understood.

He bid his goodbyes to all of them and later on took his beautiful white mare and left. The horse knew it's way to the fae village and Yunho had also informed Jinyoung and Jaebeom that their business with Hongjoong was finished, that he would return soon.

Youjin did not appear in those weeks and while Hongjoong missed him, he also catched himself doubting him sometimes. Right now things werde not moving in his favor.

Hongjoong finally felt as if he could breathe again, as if the colours of the forest finally shone upon him again, fall slowly setting in. He appreciated it all and he trusted his horse to lead as they ventured deeper into the forest, soon leaving the soft glow of the sun behind. The moon lit up their paths barely but Hongjoong still felt powerful with his new freedom.

He would be back soon, back with his friends.

Hongjoong felt hopeful, he felt secure to be able to plan his future here, not yet understanding the thought he would never turn back. Or at least not thinking of that fact as negative.

Hongjoong felt so confident, that he did not see the figure in a dark cloak standing in the middle of the road, only looking up, when the horse slowed down and neighed in distress.

There were only shadows and this vaguely human shape eerily standing in the middle of an absolute silent forest, Hongjoong's own breath heavy in his ears. He could not even discern whether the person was facing him ot not, just a deep blackness.

It was night, it was getting colder and here they were, the mare stomping nervously. Hongjoong waited a bit more and then the other spoke.

"A beautiful horse." He sounded strange, as if talking around a big smile and his deep voice laced with glee, making Hongjoong cock his head confusedly.

"I'll take it with me."

There was no hit, nothing. But when Hongjoong closed his eyes the next time he blinked, he could just not open them anymore, drowning in a sea of darkness.


	14. Commitment

Hongjoong awoke in heaven.

No he did not die, not yet. At least he hoped so. So far there was no reason to know whether he actually died or not.

However he certainly would believe anybody walking in right now that they were an angel and Hongjoong was in heaven here. The first thing he had noticed was the smell. All around him there were flowers laid out, dahlias in all sizes and colours. His head was framed by white ones, their soft petals tickling his nose. Around his body the colours mixed, ranging all over the spectrum and their sweet aroma filled Hongjoong's nose, captured him before he even got to taking a look around.

For a long moment he just laid there, basking in their sweet embrace before he opened his eyes again and sitting up, so very careful not to crush anything. 

The room he was staying in was stunning.

It was by no means simple, it's luxury more fitting for a prince and it was in no way comparable to the other royal homes he had seen so far.

There were heavy pieces of teak furniture standing around, their exterior garnished with ornate designs made of what seemed like heavy gold. The floor was made of black marble - or whatever was the equivalent to it in the fae realm - and laid out with soft fur carpets. There was one door leading outside to the right of his huge bed, a heavy closed curtain hanging in front of a window to his left. It was illuminated by a soft light glowing through the golden fabric and Hongjoong swallowed heavily as he took in the massive chandelier above the billowing curtains draped over the posts of his bed.

He was frozen in fear, having no clue where he was or what he was supposed to do in this dark marble room. It would probably cost his life if he touched something. 

Not once had Hongjoong ever seen this much riches before. While he had once seen a royal carriage travelling in a city he too was visiting, even that seemed not as lavish as this room.

Hongjoong's eyes were probably as big as saucers and when a soft knock sounded on his door he nearly jumped fully out of his skin.

In a stupid act of defense Hongjoong grabbed a flower, a white one, and pressed it closely to his chest.

"Y-Yeah?"

A soft chuckle sounded from the other side of the door.

"May I come in? I wish no harm."

Hongjoong did not recognize the voice and really how would he. But this kidnapping had been fairly more pleasant than the other one and he was willing to give it a try.

"Of course, this is not my home, you know?"

The door opened a bit and an unfamiliar man peeked in, his face lit up in a sunny smile. Hongjoong saw dimples and he was gone for.

"I like your humor already. How do you feel, everything fine with you? I tended to that injury of yours." The stranger stepped fully into the room and Hongjoong forgot about his shoulder, taking a moment to scrutinize the man. He had ashy blonde hair, his skin a slightly darker shade of gray. He had the heavy horns of a ram sprouting on his head, looking much too big and intimidating for Hongjoong's liking.

However he seemed about as tall as Hongjoong himself and his hands were folded in front of his body in a patient gesture. Hongjoong stared a bit more at the sheer and cropped top the other was wearing, the shadow of his long legs showing through the similarily long flowy pants with slits up until his hip. Golden accessoires decorated him, glinting on his ears, neck and bellybutton and Hongjoong could also count multiple rings on his rigged horns and fingers.

The man was stunning even if a bit scandalously dressed. At least the most important part was decent.

"I feel well. I take it you took me here?" Hongjoong blinked slowly and lifted his gaze to the other's amber eyes, seeing them glint mischievously. However he did not comment on Hongjoong's obviously flickering eyes.

"We met in that forest, yes. My name is San and I'm absolutely delighted to greet you here." The man bowed exaggeratedly, his long sleeves swishing through the air and Hongjoong was amazed again.

"Ah, that was you? Where is here?"

San stood up again, offering a hand towards Hongjoong.

"Want to find out?"

Hongjoong was a bit suspicious, just staring at the hand at first as if it was an offending object. But at the end he just shrugged and took it.

What else would he do?

The boy was absolutely pleased by Hongjoong's decision, pulling him close to tuck their arms together. The boy was warm and his bare feet did not seem to feel cold on the marble, making Hongjoong wonder again. 

"I must say the elven's clothes fit you quite well. I would have nearly mistaken you for one of them yesterday. But you looked way too nice."

Hongjoong had to laugh, quietly thanking San as he opened the door for them. He could see the warmth shining in the other's eyes and blushed a bit. Why was that guy so fond of him already?

"This is Neheg by the way. The Castle of Neheg."

So it truly was a castle. Even if Hongjoong had no idea what to make out of that name. He was not particularly knowing of the places here.

Hongjoong just nodded, following San through a marble floor where there were paintings lining the walls left and right, paintings of landscapes, flowers - very many flowers - or animals. Not a single person in sight.

San was idly chattering about how he took Hongjoong and the pretty horse here but the horse immediately fled from him afterwards, how he redressed Hongjoong's wounds and looked after him over the night.

While Hongjoong was thankful, he was also just listening with only one ear. He still needed answers, concentrated on his surroundings.

San took him downstairs after they passed multiple other rooms that were apparently arranged in a square around what Hongjoong assumed was a tower. There was one staircase leading upstairs from here and they took the one down, soon emerging into a small hall. There were even more rooms and corridors going from here but San was insistently pulling him towards a big, golden and heavy door. They entered after a single knock and were standing in a throne room.

Hongjoong gasped softly at tall marble pillars holding the vaulted roof high above them, six of them leading to a heavy black and golden throne. The middle of the room was lowered a bit, three small steps leading to the pool in the middle. The pillars and throne stood like dark guards above that pool, looming over whichever unlucky soul that found itself there.

There were no windows, just black walls and powerful arches above them, capturing Hongjoong in their simplicy.

His eyes quickly fell to the man on the throne, lounging around with spread legs, one thrown carelessly over an armrest. He supported his head with mighty antlers on it on his closed fist, his eyes closed as he rested in a picture of absolute power.

And Hongjoong's soft noise echoed through the grand hall, making him open his eyes surprisedly.

Their gazes met and the other man lifted his head a bit, while Hongjoong disentangled himself from San, breaking out into a run.

There were only about 20 meters between them but it still felt like an eternity until Hongjoong finally crashed into the other's outstrechted arms, immediately sinking into his lap. His body was familiar and his warmth enclosed Hongjoong so homely as they hugged for a long moment.

"It was you! I should have known but it never crossed my thoughts!" Hongjoong lifted his hand to tuck the white dahlia in his hand behind Youjin's ear, relishing in the man's soft laughter.

A small kiss was pressed to Hongjoong's lips and Youjin wanted to pull back, wanted to explain himself, put Hongjoong caught him again, his heart bursting with the sweetness of their reunion. They got lost, only parting again when Youjin pushed Hongjoong back gently.

"Oh, my beloved snowflake, how I missed you. I wanted to come get you but I could not do so. Have you been well without me? I knew it would be hard on you but I feared even more for you after San told me what happened." Youjin's voice was soft again, soft and sweet just like the smell of the dahlia behind his ear. The flower suited him.

Hongjoong cuddled up close to the other man, letting himself be embraced.

"I spent my time waiting for you, for some kind of signal that you were searching for me. The elven prince was an absolute douche. I'm glad to be here."

Youjin lifted Hongjoong's head again with a quiet hum, his eyes concernedly taking in the sight of Hongjoong's bruised neck.

"It's alright now. Nobody will hurt you here and I can explain everything to you."

Hongjoong contendly snuggled closer.


	15. The Castle of Neheg

Youjin was just as honest and agreeable as Hongjoong remembered and they fell back into a routine as soon as Hongjoong was here. Neheg was indeed Youjin's home, this was his castle and San was his cousin and best friend. They were far south here, completely the opposite direction than where Yeosang had told Hongjoong to go but it truly did not matter. 

Hongjoong was content to be sitting on Youjin's lap all day, the man's fingers idly carding through his hair while he talked. They sometimes lost themselves in the other's eyes, getting short episodes of shyness until Hongjoong was giggling and Youjin pressed soft kisses all over his face.

Youjin told him about having to flee from the fae's village after Seonghwa made that mess and coming back here to search for San. The fae knew by now who he was and they also were aware of Seonghwa kidnapping Hongjoong to lure Youjin with. They did not care however. They did not wish to meddle with elven affairs.

The elf was distractedly playing with Hongjoong's smaller hand in his when Hongjoong finally asked the question that had been growing in his mind all the time. He did not fear rejection or rage. He trusted Youjin.

"So... now that you are not undercover anymore what do you plan on doing? Did you reach your goal while in the village?"

Youjin lifted one hand to cradle Hongjoong's jaw with, searching his eyes with his own deep red ones.

"I did it to save my life and get information on how to save my race. Yeosang gave it to me foolishly while thinking I was one of them."

So it was something close to what Yunho had suspected. He did need the necromant and he did plan on reviving his endangered kind. Hogjoong did not see any problem with that. Just that he himself thought the dead should stay where they were. 

"I see... But how did I take importance in all of this? Seonghwa told me I would not be able to leave after I ate once and you probaby knew who I was when making me eat already, did you not?"

Youjin's face grew sad, his lashes fluttering downwards.

"Yes. Yes I knew. When I found you at first it was at that lake with Seonghwa. I was there, I listened to your conversation. At first I truly planned to use you as a distraction, to make the fae and elves concentrate on each other and this stranger while I got to Yeosang. I did not think about the consequences yet when I made you stay and you had to stay for them in order to fight. But I fell for you, my dear, I fell and I hate myself for making you stay. How happy it makes me to know you would not turn back."

It twisted Hongjoong's heart in his chest seeing the man so downtrodden and he reached out too, gently brushing his fingers over Youjin's cheeks. The other man looked up at him with guilt and sadness in his eyes, making Hongjoong forgive him all to easily.

"Don't be. As long as I have been here by your side I never once regretted coming here. I wanted to go back home so bad that I did not see what beauty this world holds. I do not mind staying. I am fine with being right here.", Hongjoong whispered quietly, pressing his lips to Youjin's own for a moment. The elf sighed contendly, grabbing Hongjoong's hips to pull him a bit closer.

Their lips did not part for some time, both of them getting lost in the feeling of each other. Hongjoong liked it, being pressed close to the elf, kissing the elegant bow of his lips as if they had no worries at all.

When Youjin pulled back from him later his gaze was heavy and wanting but his hands stayed ever the same, holding Hongjoong with gentleness.

"There is something else you have to know."

Hongjoong just hummed, still tasting Youjin on his lips and it clouded his head, made him all mushy inside. 

"That elven prince, Park Seonghwa. He is here too. We took him with us when getting you."

Hongjoong froze, having been so sure to never have to see that guy again but here they were. Youjin captured him.

The prince he was sitting on was watching Hongjoong intently, reading every sign of discomfort right on his face. He gave a small smile.

"You do not have to meet him. I just wanted to tell you to spare you of any surprises. He is locked in the dungeon right now and will not lay a finger on you again, I promise."

"Can I... can I see him? Can you call him here?"

Something dark spread in Hongjoong, something evil and sneering. Hongjoong wanted to see Seonghwa kneel, wanted to see him stripped of all his high and mighty exterior, just leaving the bare and vulnerable core.

It must have shown on his face for Youjin giving a low groan, his lips curling deviously. A hand came up to gently grip Hongjoong's hair, pulling his head up so Youjin could truly see him. A smirk formed on his lips as he noticed that dark glint in Hongjoong's eyes.

"Oh, aren't you such a beautiful one. So sweet and delicate but I can see the darkness deep inside of you. Your wish is my command, little darkling."

Hongjoong felt powerful and delighted, having this much of a say here as Youjin called for San, asking him to bring their little prisoner.

Youjin turned Hongjoong around, pulling his back to his chest so Hongjoong could oversee the room, could await the opening of the door eagerly. The elf's lips ghosted over his neck, kissing at his erratic pulse appreciatively.

"You can have him as a pet if you want. I can get you a nice leash and then he can experience what it is like to constantly looked down upon. You can break him bit by bit." Youjin's voice spoke of pure sin, whispering oh so enticing promises into Hongjoong's ear and the human shuddered at these thoughts, at this display of power. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as his hands flew to Youjin's on his hips, holding himself up as the elf pulled them flush together.

Hongjoong could feel him, a familiar hardness pressing right against him and he dropped his head heavily, feeling himself get excited too.

"And here I was thinking I would corrupt you over the time. When it is really you corrupting me."

A rush of heat travelled through Hongjoong's body at his words and his form melted into Youjin's embrace, allowing him to slowly roll down Hongjoong's hips against him. Both of them groaned softly in that empty room and the flower from before dropped down from Youjin's head into Hongjoong's lap, decorating him beautifully.

San interrupted them by walking in just like before but this time he had the high elf at his side. The man looked worse for wear, his clothes in a disarray and his hair wild. His eyes were close to killing Hongjoong and Youjin with the amount of hate he watched them with and he struggled ony for a moment against San's hold on him, then he was being brought to his knees in the pool before them, his hands bound on his back. San stayed close behind him, watching him.

"Greetings, nemesis. I hope my dungeons are after your tastes?" Youjin had stilled their movement but still was pressing Hongjoong close, the human flustered under Seonghwa's dark eyes.

The elf grit his teeth.

"I did not treat him like that. Where are you basic means of respect? This can start a war if you are not cautious."

Youjin chuckled slightly, letting his hands travel to Hongjoong's legs where he had started pressing them together closely without even noticing. 

"Do you think I care? You hurt him and I am repaying you for that. He is the one who wanted to see you, getting all hot and bothered when thinking about you.", he drawled darkly, gently prying open Hongjoong's legs for Seonghwa to see. It was not subtle at all and Hongjoong saw Seonghwa's eyes widen, quickly darting back up to Youjin again.

"Why don't you come over and say sorry? I might consider letting you move in a decent room. That darkness down there makes you sick, doesn't it?"

Hongjoong waited impatiently, watching Seonghwa like a hawk as the man shook his head fast, his face showing his disgust.

"No way. I am not sick like you."

Youjin's laughter was dark, echoing in the big room omniously.

"I did not ask, Seonghwa. Him being interested in you might save you from a lot of much worse things I had planned. You know, right? What happens when my people come back."

Seonghwa visibly shuddered, obviously not to keen on reviving whatever that was and then he was coming closer, only ever staying on his knees. San supported him barely, pushing his shoulder until he was kneeling in front of the throne, sending hateful glances towards Youjin. 

The man just smirked, burying his face into Hongjoong's neck while his fingers deftly fiddled with Hongjoong's clothes. 

"Be good now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everybody reading here and warn of the changing rating! Please look at the tags.  
> Also I have written lots of stories on Wattpad but they are all in German, so if anybody wants to read there, my nickname is Susimau too ^^


	16. A dark side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned about mild smut and dubious consent! You're in the clear after the -

Seonghwa looked good like this. On his knees between Hongjoong's legs, his eyes burning hateful holes in Hongjoong's own and his pretty lips stretched around Hongjoong's member. San had gripped him by his antlers, refusing any attempts on pulling back and Seonghwa's arms were straining harshly against his binds. 

Hongjoong already saw the dark purple marks on the elf's fair neck earlier and he imagined Youjin choking the other man, repaying him for what he did to Hongjoong. The thought made him groan again, breathlessly throwing his head back against Youjin's shoulder.

The dark elf laughed softly, having grasped Hongjoong's hips again to move them in controlled rolls between his own body and Seonghwa's face. The elf took him way too easily, seemed way too used to this kind of treatment for Hongjoong to question his and Youjin's relationship any longer. 

Hongjoong's hands twitched, wanting to grab Seonghwa's antlers so deperately, regulating the tempo himself.

He bit his lip as Seonghwa sunk down on him again, delivering a nearly angry swallow that made Hongjoong whine high in his throat. Youjin gently patted his thigh. 

"Let us hear you. He is working so hard, he deserves it, don't you think?"

A curse ripped it's way out of Hongjoong's mouth and he was entirely not used to this, could not even breath between his gasps as Seonghwa expertedly build up his orgasm, making hot lava swirl through Hongjoong's body.

Youjin hummed darkly against his ear, making Hongjoong jolt.

"Are you close? Allow me to finish it."

Hongjoong nodded barely, his head all fogged up with lust but he felt it as San ripped Seonghwa away from him, his hot and wet mouth being replaced by Youjin's fist. It took Hongjoong only seconds to come with a breathy cry, also feeling Youjin slow down the movements of his hips against his own crotch.

Hongjoong breathed deeply, his body shaking with small little jolts and he could only flutter his lashes as Youjin kissed his cheek softly, murmuring for him to take a moment.

"What do you think, my dear? Shall he get his own room?" Youjin was rubbing slow circles into Hongjoong's flesh as he was slowly calming down, finally coherent enough to lift his head again.

He met Seonghwa's dark eyes, his impeccable hair and salvia stained lips, the man by no means roughened up. He was calm and quiet, awaiting Hongjoong's response.

"Yes. He has been good, hasn't he?"

Seonghwa pursed his lips, not commenting on Hongjoong's mocking tone and then lifted his eyes to Youjin again who was licking his hand clean right now. Hongjoong blushingly sorted his garments back in place.

"I will show you around now, if you want. There's a lot to see and those two need to catch up too.", directed San his voice at Wooyoung, an indulging smile on his lips. He seemed... truly unbothered by all of this.

"Yeah. I'll go. Meet me tonight?"

Youjin left a sweet kiss on Hongjoong's lips, his piercing gliding across soft flesh easily.

"Of course, beloved snowflake. Take your time to heal and take a look around. I want you to be comfortable here."

Hongjoong stood up from Youjin's warm and inviting lap, leaving the room with San and closing the heavy door behind them again.

-

Hongjoong felt strange.

He constantly wondered what it was that had triggered his dark and carnal side so much. Maybe it was this place? This dark place basically reeking of sin. It could also be Youjin or the sweet taste of power the other man excuded. 

His rational mind knew that it was wrong taking whatever he wanted from Seonghwa, knew that this breached dangerous territory. But his evil little goblin brain was telling him that this was not the human realm, that the people here played differently.

Even more, Hongjoong was entirely sure Seonghwa would have done the same thing to him if Yunho had not appeared right then.

His moral compass was confused, wanted to apologize to Seonghwa and at the same time do it again, ravage the man until there was only a panting wreck left. 

Hongjoong needed to ask somebody about this strange switch of mentality but it could not be the dark elves. They would probably be pleased with him.

So Hongjoong ventured into the dungeon alone. It was the one thing beneath the earth and San had showed it to him earlier, the dark and wet place that was only lit by a few purple torches. He passed the rows of heavy steel bars, getting closer to the one forbidden door at the end of the corridor.

San had told him a beast was living inside. A beast they fed with their prisoners when they had no more importance. Hongjoong was supposed to stay far away from that thing if he treasured his life. He did not question it further.

Seonghwa was sitting in the cell closest to the mysterious monster and sometimes it's scratching and scraping noises were heard unsettlingly close to them. 

San had promised Hongjoong that the elf's room would be ready until tomorrow so Hongjoong probably only got to see Seonghwa in his uptight clothes locked in a cell once in this lifetime. Maybe he enjoyed it a bit too much.

"I have a question."

"If it involves me going down on you again, no, you don't."

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, gripping the bars between them. Seonghwa was sitting in the dark, his skin sickly pale but his eyes wide awake. The purple light from outside made pink shadows dance over his carved cheekbones.

"That earlier... It did not feel like me. Or it did but it felt so raw. So exposed to everything society told me to bury deep inside. It woke some old desires no human should act upon and it felt... Good. I feel strange with it feeling good."

He stared at Seonghwa, begging him to get his point but at the same time just expecting dry laughter.

What he got was a defeated sigh. Then Seonghwa actually started answering.

"That's what they are. Why people fear them. Why we can not be friends. These dark elves, they feed on lust and pain. They act out any dark desire they have, no matter if it includes death or hurting somebody. They are the most intense of lovers but they break you down to your barest bits, only leaving you with everything dark and cruel. This is why they get killed and this is why they are supposed to stay within themselves. This behaviour of theirs... It's just like that. What Youjin feels for you will never be love. Only ever lust and desire. You're at the right place if you needed a confidence boost."

He had never heard Seonghwa talk this much and it had something oddly soothing. This annoying voice was here for him to listen to while he doubted himself and he nearly thanked the other.

"Are you trying to tell me then you are the pure version of them?" Hongjoong's voice was flat.

"There is no good or bad. As I told you, they break you but they also free you, let you throw off any chains of a system. We are by no means nice either. We are arrogant and selfish but we are honest and able to love at least. The core might be the same but everybody is still their own person."

Hongjoong had already opened his mouth to ask Seonghwa about Youjin and him, about the fight between both elves but he shut his mouth wisely before it escaped him.

"So you're telling me to leave this place? It's not good to lose one's grip on themselves?"

Seonghwa chuckled quietly, standing up to make his way over to Hongjoong. His steps were slow and deliberate, distracting Hongjoong in their elegancy.

"You can stay and be Youjin's pet. Or you can go and maintain your conscience. However, you are a human. You are way too easy to break. You need to decide fast."

Seonghwa was leaning at the bars right in front of him, his eyes like dark pools of water. Hongjoong felt his chest press against his fingers, the other's breath hitting his hair and for a moment he gasped as memories emerged again. He pictured Seonghwa beneath him, crying and begging for Hongjoong and he stumbled away as if burned, hissing sharply.

"Fun, right? The two of us hate each other but this place makes us seek mutual pleasure still. All these feelings, all these spites, they have no meaning here. You better go now. Flee and hide in Youjin's arms. We all act upon our desires here and it's foolish for you to assume you are the only one of us wanting to make the other kneel."

His words were dark, a raw promise and Hongjoong felt all of his blood rush south, his eyes growing wide. Arousal hit him like a horse and it was far too easy to see on his face.

Seonghwa's smirk glinted deviously in the dancing flames.

"Sleep well, lost one."

And Hongjoong took off.


	17. Long overdue Explanation

Hongjoong was content snuggled up in Youjin's arms, the rhythmic breathing of the elf moving his chest beneath Hongjoong's head. They were sharing the other's warmth lazily, having long since forgotten what any other duties aside their cuddle session there might be and from time to time a satisfied sigh fled Hongjoong, pulling a chuckle out of Youjin.

The elf smelled of wood and smoke, apparently having been outside not too long ago while Hongjoong had been hiding beneath his blankets from Seonghwa. Hongjoong liked his smell.

It was way into the night but Youjin seemed not tired yet, always being awake when Hongjoong shifted awake from another nap in his arms. The elf had left a small light on at Hongjoong's side, bathing them in a soft orange glow that danced beautifully over their forms. Hongjoong liked watching it dance in Youjin's hair sleepily.

His hand was heavy as he lifted it somewhen, tracing the foreign shape of the elf's ear with his fingers. The other was wearing piercings there too, blue dahlias on his lobe and a dangling white one on his helix. Hongjoong played with them idly, always having wished for this kind of accessoires himself but never quite coming around to doing them alone.

Youjin seemed to read it on his face.

"I can do them for you, if you want. They don't hurt down here." Youjin gently poked Hongjoong's own lobe, his voice srcratchy from disuse. Hongjoong smiled sleepily at him.

"You can do that?"

Youjin nodded happily and Hongjoong let his finger wander again, exploring the pointy tips of the elf's ears and then letting his hand sink lower, letting it settle on Youjin's neck.

"There are nearly no people here... The whole day I only saw you and San. Well, and Seonghwa." Hongjoong blushed again at the memory, making Youjin coo over him.

"It's only the four of us right now. San sometimes gets visited by his lover but that's it. The castle was abandoned until we returned recently and I can't wait to fill it with life again."

It seemed lonely. So very sad. Did this castle bustle with life once upon a time? Did Youjin have to take it's fall, seeing his people die or flee from here? Was Seonghwa himself involved?

The high elf came to his mind again, making Hongjoong wonder about him again. He did not fear asking Youjin about it.

"Say... Seonghwa and you, you've known each other for a very long time, right?"

Youjin laughed fondly, turning onto his back in order to pull Hongjoong atop his chest. They settled calmly, Hongjoong's hand coming up to play with Youjin's a bit too long hair, feeling his horns with his fingertips.

"We were friends, once upon a time. Just as children, really. He is younger than me by a bit." Youjin wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's middle, holding him securely. They settled comfortably.

"We changed over time. Our fathers, both of them, they wanted peace. They wanted to unite the races and Seonghwa and I were betrothed at that time. We were young and it seemed fun to be able to spend the rest of our lifes together so we did not question the long history of war behind it. It all went good and well, his father becoming king for his hard work and both of us got excited at the prospect of him being a prince."

Hongjoong listened with rapt attention, imagining the two dark haired elven children running around happily, a storm brewing on the horizon. 

"We were somewhere around 12 I think when the misdeed happened. It was common that dark elves were attacking high elves still, were taking and raping without any regards but we spoke of those as the ones hard to educate, the lost cases. We dealt with them like any human court would. But then came that day when I lost control. And I lost it because of Seonghwa."

Hongjoong's breath hitched, imagining the worst scenarios. Youjin's hand immediately came up to gently pet through his hair.

"It's not what you think. I had his consent and I knew how to treat him right but it felt entirely different for the two of us. We were huddled close in bed together after and I told him about the excitement, the darkness, whatever I wanted to do to him. It scared him. It scared his young and clueless mind how dark the desires in my head already were. I knew on that day that us elves could not be friends. It did not matter how much Seonghwa loved me. At the end of the day I would always rather see him in pain. I noticed quickly that my father tried to supress our nature and it made me angry. It only fueled the darkness."

Hongjoong shuddered in his arms, noticing the dark tilt of his tone. For the first time ever since he knew the other, the elf seemed dangerous, seemed like an arrow ready to snap.

"Word got out that I was doing things to Seonghwa, that Seonghwa was too young to understand and I was abusing him. His father started worrying about him. My dad told me to keep it a secret. Never to stop. He knew exactly well we would not stop. It went on for a few years. Seonghwa kept succumbing, kept being stained by my darkest side and it changed him too. He did not want to see it and I did not care. And then, much later, my dad killed his."

It came to no surprise, Hongjoong already knew that the story would have an unsettling ending but he still held on tighter on Youjin's warm body, concentracting on his hands and the voice washing softly over Hongjoong.

"Seonghwa then finally returned home, having to reign his people and we never talked about it again but it is still common knowledge that he deliberately looked away when his angry men came and slaughtered us. The target was my dad and him only but many more died on the way. I, too, had to flee and as Seonghwa got older and finally understood our relationship his love for me turned into seething hate. He's been obsessed with finding and killing me for some years now but whenever we meet, we can not really kill each other. We try to, we insult and we indulge in hate sex. Seonghwa always runs away after that, always hates himself for being trained to liking me. And at the end he always returns, pretending things have changed when in reality they never did."

Youjin moved their bodies a bit, gently embracing Hongjoong.

"He is not enough of an bastard to wish for me to break your weak human mind. Yet he would never save you from it as he knows exactly that no matter how much he hates it, he always keeps enjoying it. It's a vicious cirlce." A soft kiss was delivered on Hongjoong's forehead but his thoughts were already somewhere else.

He thought this kind of childhood explained a lot about Seonghwa and why he became the man he was today. In a way Hongjoong pitied him, enough to push the exhilarating thought of Youjin roughly taking Seonghwa aside. It made him feel a bit more human than before. He was still able to understand and forgive.

"It will take him just a few days to break and come begging for me again. He always does. You're welcome to join us, little darkling. You would be surprised how much of a dark side Seonghwa himself developed during all this time at my side." Youjin's voice had dropped again, making Hongjoong shudder in his hold again. Shyly he hid his face in the other's neck.

"And you would be surprised how absolutely new I am to all of this even though I did that earlier. In my world there are no such hungry elves as you."

It was not hard to guess that Youjin's main hobby was killing and inflicting pain probably. Substituting that with sex seemed like a logical and more healthy option in Hongjoong's head.

"I will teach you, if you want to. Staying with me means taking a turn to sin no matter what you do. I will ask you again in a few days, whether you truly want to stay or want to run away together with Seonghwa. I lived long enough with him to be way softer than my kind usually is, I would let the two of you go, if you wish so."

Hongjoong knew he should have approved immediately, declaring his stay as temporal and planning that he would leave. But was the temptation not oh so sweet? What would be so bad about staying in Youjin's arms while he was here, in this realm? He was being accepted here.

Hongjoong knew it was all wrong, needing those days to mull the thought over. Yet he still acted as if it was only natural for him to do so.


	18. Game of Cat and Mouse

Hongjoong was the first person to know that Seonghwa had moved into the room across from his.

How did he know?

Seonghwa made it pretty clear himself. 

Youjin was gone for the day, needing to meet up with a travelling merchant to gain intel about his people's whereabouts. San was the only one here guarding Hongjoong and their 'guest' and if Hongjoong gathered correctly, he too was busy today with that lover of his.

So as Hongjoong awoke from his bored nap in the middle of the day with a savage looking Park Seonghwa straddling his chest it was decided quickly that they needed to set up some rules for now.

Hongjoong's yell of surprise was stifled by Seonghwa's hand on his lips and Hongjoong could only glare silenty at him, breathing as soon as the other man let him go.

"What, you came here for revenge? Pardon me sleeping through your sneak attack."

Seonghwa just grinned darkly, the shadows on his face seeming more sinister than normal and then he was pulling Hongjoong out of bed already, his grip on the human's hair unforgiving.

"If you think me moving rooms was all I needed to forgive you that stunt you're wrong. But I'm not the one who's going to make you suffer. I'm not evil enough for that."

Hongjoong stumbled through the corridors that Seonghwa seemed to know suspiciously well, trying to make sense out of the other's words.

He would not throw him to the beast now would he? Did Seonghwa have any reason not to? 

Hongjoong spent a long moment brainstorming but came up empty.

He cursed.

"If you're planning to kill me, I-"

Seonghwa's laughter filled his ears menacingly.

"Kill you? Oh no, little human, I would not dare. I just will show you what you have gotten yourself into."

He pulled him down another corridor, abruptly throwing open a door to their right. 

The room resembled Hongjoong's in everything but it's size. It seemed larger, the bed in a secluded corner with steps leading up to it and everything seemed more lived in. Documents were strewn around, open books were waiting to be read and here and there random objects that looked magically important sat on the heavy desk and dressers.

Hongjoong could not look around further, Seonghwa tugging at him again and pushing him towards the bed. Hongjoong had half the mind to resist, still absolutely weak in comparison to the tall elf.

"What are you planning?"

"He used you to distract me twice. In that village and then later when I was following you through the forest. You're responsible for me being here and I will repay that favour."

That did not sound at all like what Youjin had told Hongjoong. Was it that hard for Seonghwa to admit to his addiction to Youjin?

Hongjoong cursed loudly as Seonghwa grabbed his neck tightly, pressing his fingers deep into Hongjoong's skin as to strangle him and he lost his balance, letting himself be pushed down on the bed. The struggle began anew, Hongjoong clawing and kicking at everything he could reach while Seonghwa just crouched calmly next to the bed, pulling something out from underneath.

"I will let you know how much fun this man is. What it feels like to belong to him in every sense, have no way out of this spider web of his. I'll show you that he is not one to trust and that his decision to force you to stay was in no way in your favour.", Seonghwa mumbled darkly, coming up again to press down harder against Hongjoong's neck. Dark spots started clouding his vision.

He tried to get a word out, tried to breathe, anything but at the end he had to succumb too. The last thing he saw was the manical glint in Seonghwa's eyes and the black rope in his hands, then he blacked out completely.

\- 

Hongjoong awoke to a door being opened and he immediately regretted waking at all.

His body felt like a burning cage of some sorts, his belly twisted in a sick kind of painful need. Hongjoong wailed before he even managed to open his eyes, founding his arms restricted against his back. He trashed, rolling around to get some feeling back into them. He did manage to roll onto his stomach, alleviating some of the pain in his shoulders but the movement also made his feverish body rub against black silken sheets in a way he did not expect.

What the hell did that elf do to him?!

He felt as if he was burning up but he did not feel sick. He needed something... needed- needed-

"I see the two of you have been playing without me?"

Hongjoong's knees wobbled, giving out under him where the human just had tried pushing himself up with them. Youjin's laughter seemed dark in the room and desperate tears were brimming in Hongjoong's eyes as he turned his head towards the other. He opened his mouth to beg for help but went silent, as he saw him.

He had expected him to be alone, to return from his trip to the surprise Seonghwa had prepared, but indeed he had exactly that Seonghwa with him.

Seonghwa looked worse for wear. There was a long cut on his face, drying blood caking nearly all of his cheek and chin. His hair was ruffled and he was hanging mostly in Youjin's tight grip on one of his antlers. One of his arms was also dripping blood all over the black marble floor, leaving amber spots everywhere.

"Dear snowflake, look who I found trying to sneak away. And now also touching one of my guests? This is not very appropriate behaviour, Seonghwa." Youjin's fangs showed in his grin as he started dragging Seonghwa forward, closer to the bed Hongjoong was still shaking uncontrollably on.

Hongjoong was not entirely sure what Seonghwa did to him, his whole lower half feeling strange and oversensitive but still his head cleared up a bit again at the sight of the hurt elf. What did Youjin say? Those two would never truly kill the other? Hongjoong was still not ready to witness whatever else they were doing instead.

"Normally he would not dare try run away, he would indulge me. Seems like he just tried to use you as a tool to soften my rage."

Now that sounded very Seonghwa, did it not?

"Run, you idiot." Seonghwa's voice sounded wrecked already and Hongjoong wondered what those two were doing before, whining when his body started reacting to the image.

"How is he supposed to run when you did this to him? Are you trying to protect him now that you played him into my arms again? What is this new plan of yours, I'm curious, Seonghwa." Youjin pushed Seonghwa down on the bed next to Hongjoong, kneeling behind them in a swift movement. Hongjoong hissed as Seonghwa accidently brushed his sensitive flesh.

He had expected Youjin to say something further, awaited some kind of explanation what was going to happen now but instead all of the air left his lungs as Seonghwa suddenly threw his body above his, whispering frantically into Hongjoong's ear.

"Listen. Today is a new moon which means he has to feed. Apparently you're his food and if you're not that keen on getting eaten I would advise you to run as soon as you can. That fae you know is downstairs right now, he can take you away. You do not wish to see his demons awaken."

And suddenly... suddenly everything seemed to make more sense. Why there were people going here and never returning. Why Seonghwa hated Youjin so much even though he only presented himself from his nicest side.

It was that night. That night that took away every bit of friendliness Youjin held and his taking to Hongjoong also suddenly seemed to make much more sense now. He wanted to keep him so he could eat him. The dark elves where responsible for eating the passing humans and Hongjoong's kind only ever had foolishly thought that was the fae's doings.

Based on Seonghwa's voice he did not know earlier. He did not know of the implications of trapping Hongjoong here right now. And obviously he wanted to help him.

But would Hongjoong even have that kind of strength? Or would he kneel in front of Youjin's power? He was sure that he would not even notice himself dying, washed too far away by waves of pleasure.

Scaredly he looked up at Seonghwa and his eyes seemed desperate, entirely too honest for Hongjoong to question further. It might have been their story, maybe also the way Seonghwa reacted with all of his defenses up against Youjin. Maybe it was just the knowledge that something was going terribly wrong ever since they were here but Hongjoong actually believed this man that made his life a living hell these past few weeks.

However they could never kill Youjin. They could only run from him and that was exactly what Seonghwa did all this time. And he never got away.

Youjin had warned him himself.

He could never feel love, at the end he alsways wanted to see them suffer. He always got Seonghwa again.

How could Hongjoong be blinded enough to completely oversee those warnings?

He had to get out. And never be distracted.


	19. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut/ less dubious consent than earlier but still enough

"Now, how do you want to play? I'll let you choose, dear snowflake, after all it's your first time."

Hongjoong was painfully aware of Youjin's fangs glinting in the dim lightning of his room, the mercyful cloud of lust in his head dispersed in order to ensure his survival.

It was actually the perfect moment to prove his survival skills to Seonghwa. That just left the 'how'.

Youjin came up behind Seonghwa, pulling him up and flush against his chest to whisper something in his ear that made the other man blush furiously but at the same time his worried eyes bolted over to Hongjoong.

Youjin kissed oh so sweetly over Seonghwa's neck, sharp teeth on display and Hongjoong was just waiting for the horrible moment he snapped, ripping out the elf's pale throat. Both men were also still expecting for Hongjoong to answer and really, he did too.

"C-Can I... with Seonghwa first?"

The words just came and shocked Hongjoong into a terrified silence as they were not what he expected and according to Seonghwa's surprised grimace neither he did.

Youjin however just laughed.

"Of course you can, dear. Let's wreck him first and then indulge into each other all night, what do you think?" His voice was as sweet as honey, his fingers deft as he started opening Seonghwas clothes slowly.

Hongjoong had seen everything already, was fully aware of his confused body reacting to Youjin and whatever Seoghwa did to him earlier but he still had the decency to advert his eyes. Youjin laughed softly again, lapping up the thick blood slowly collecting on Seonghwa's chin.

Now how did Hongjoong solve this mess?

He was simply trying to save himself. Of course he would not want to be too close to those teeth after what Seonghwa told him. He was entirely not ready to lose not only his sanity but actually his life to Youjin. Also he could easily plan their escape when he was closer to Seonghwa, yes, that was the reason.

Hongjoong stubbornly refused to believe anything else.

"Here, be good to him, hm?" Youjin softly pushed the by now naked Seonghwa towards Hongjoong, throwing his blood stained clothes onto the floor somewhere. He came after them, gently smoothing his hand over Hongjoong's leg and making him shudder.

He was not even sure anymore whether it was in pleasure or fear.

Hongjoong curled up, barely listening to Youjin warning Seonghwa that he would do better not hurting Hongjoong. Everything ached and sweat was pooling uncomfortably at itchy parts of his body. He blindly reached down, feeling for whatever made him hurt this much.

His throbbing length came to no surprise to him, it's hardness more uncomfortable than he ever experienced it to be. He was careful not to touch the angry flesh, instead reaching deeper to a place he never truly had thought about but that made him feel so needy.

It felt wet, everything felt wet and slippery, making him fear for a long heart-stopping moment that it was blood pooling between his legs. However it was only when his fingers barely brushed a foreign object inside of him, that hot pleasure exploded in his stomach, making him moan in the process.

He did not know what this was, where this kind of intense pleasure came from but it hurt so good and Hongjoong felt tears well up in his eyes as his body screamed for him to act upon it.

Cool fingers touching his skin, gently pulling his arms away made him blink, blearily look up at a smiling Youjin.

This man was so soft, so welcoming. Just why did he have to be a villain in this world? Why?

"Shh, it'll get better soon. Seonghwa enhanced your sensibility through some plants of mine, you need not worry. Your body treats it like it would a fever." He wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's quivering and heated form gently, lifting him into a sitting position. Hongjoong grabbed at him, at his legs, anything to find purchase on, whining softly in his throat.

"Hwa, go and sit over there. I might need to get you some ointment for that shoulder of yours." Youjin was careful as he transferred the trembling Hongjoong into Seonghwa's arms, the man looking between them two with big eyes.

"What, you will just give him to me? Are you aware of the many times I hurt him?" Seonghwa's warm hands holding Hongjoong's bare hips gently contradicted his harsh voice and a hum from Youjin's direction declared him noticing too.

"Why, he asked for you, did he not? Look at him, Hwa." Youjin was kneeling behind Hongjoong again, helping him settle on Seonghwa's pale thighs. One of his hands came up to run through Hongjoong's sweaty hair, pulling his head back against Youjin's strong shoulder. Hongjoong was panting, helplessly reaching for Seonghwa and all the time chanting internally that he had to leave as soon as he could walk again. No giving up today.

"Is he not beautiful? I know of your dislike of humans but you have eyes, you can actually use them for once." 

Hongjoong's lips parted around a moan as cool fingers ran down his side, mapping his bare body for Seonghwa's eyes. Hongjoong felt smaller between them, decidedly also not as pretty but right now he looked messed up for sure, open and pliant for Seonghwa to take.

He hated that thought. If Seonghwa was not saving his life right now Hongjoong would strongly protest. He knew of Seonghwa's personality and while he was more forgiving after hearing his story, the growing dark and ugly part inside of him still wanted to punish the elf. 

Hongjoong opened his eyes a bit, met Seonghwa's dark and undecisive eyes. He had pulled his dark brows together, seemingly calculating the sacrifice he was willing to make for Hongjoong.

Youjin started nosing over Hongjoong's neck just like he did earlier with Seonghwa, breathing in his scent deeply. For a moment he seemed to forget both of them and Hongjoong froze when he felt the other opening his mouth, sharp teeth barely brushing his flesh.

Seonghwa's eyes grew wide too and then he was yanking Hongjoong forwards, out of Youjin's grip and directly into his warm chest.

"No, you're right. I'm going to mess him up. That's what he deserved all the time either way, could have probably spared him a few wounds."

Weakly Hongjoong punched his chest, growling gibberish at him. 

"Aren't you such good friends? So sweet." Youjin laughed as he stood up from the bed, walking over to a closet to search for something there. Hongjoong did not resist as Seonghwa jostled him around, bringing his lips close to Hongjoong's ear.

"Listen. That fever won't wear off for a good amount of sex but we do not have that kind of time. After your orgasm you have your build-up time to get the fuck out of here. Might be an hour or two. Search for that fae and go home. I'll keep our friend entertained until this night is over." His deep voice did things to Hongjoong's body and he nodded quickly, trying to remember those words. 

He had not noticed Seonghwa's hand sneaking behind them before but suddenly he was touching that place, pulling on the object inside of Hongjoong. The human hid in Seonghwa's chest, shaking and whining as the feeling was way too intense for him and Seonghwa's movements way too slow.

Hongjoong's nails were painting golden crescents into the man's shoulders and his hips seemed to move on their own accord, chasing the feeling. Hongjoong knew he was gone when he started babbling too.

"Fuck me."

Seonghwa's reaction was harsh, biting down immediately on Hongjoong's ear, making the desoriented human yelp in pain. Somewhere laughter was heard. 

"I won't and you stay awake now! I will be the person bathing in your guts if you don't leave. It's not worth it."

But what if it was? What if sharing the bed with Seonghwa and Youjin was completely worth his death? Seonghwa was biased for sure.

Hongjoong tried to breathe as the thing finally left his body with a squelching sound, Seonghwa throwing it somewhere on the bed.

Hongjoong felt empty, terribly needy for anything to fill him up, make him reach that high of his.

"Careful now. Your legs will not operate at first. Be prepared to fall. Take my clothes over there and go find San and his lover. You two need to leave fast." 

The human was this close to focusing, this close to asking Seonghwa how he was planning to solve this mess but then the elf wrapped a hand around Hongjoong's throbbing length and he blacked out for a second.

Immense pleasure washed over him the second Seonghwa touched him, making him come messily all over their bodies. White, hot heat curled in his stomach, making him forget to breathe for a second. His nails scratched bloody wounds over Seonghwa's chest, mouth opened in a slient scream.

Next thing he knew was Seonghwa standing up while still holding him and then basically throwing him across the room onto his feet. Hongjoong fell down, crying out as his knees hit marble and then darted for Seonghwa's clothes before he took off running.

He left Seonghwa to wrestle down Youjin on the bed.


	20. Fever

Hongjoong stumbled down the corridor and crashed into walls as he tried to control his feet, haphazardly throw on Seonghwa's clothes and not lose his sense of direction all at the same time. His legs felt wobbly and weak like those of a newborn deer and his arms not seldomly refused to take his weight when he stumbled into another wall.

San. He needed to get to San. Did San not eat Fae? He did not know. Apparently he was harmless enough be dated by one.

San dated a fae? One Hongjoong knew? 

He distracted himself thinking about the possible matches while running down the stairs, finally spotting the two through one of the windows. They were standing in the front court, bodies pressed together closely and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Hongjoong grimaced while jogging to the door. The fae was wearing a dark hood over his head, making it hard to recognize his face but Hongjoong already felt their disgusting sweetness as soon as he stepped into the yard. 

"I will miss you dearly, love. Let's see each other again when the moon rises halfwise." San was gently caressing the other's face, too captivated to notice Hongjoong staggering closer.

"Of course. I will return to you in secret, none of our kings has to know."

San gently brushed the tips of their noses together and Hongjoong nearly crashed into a tree.

"I told you, did I not? Our side does not care. Our-"

"San!" Hongjoong finally raised his voice, promptly falling down on the last meters seperating them. For a second both men stared at Hongjoong confusedly, completely blank.

And then it was the fae stumbling forwards first.

"Hongjoong! Oh Luna, what happened?! San, did you not say he was safe with Youjin?! Hongjoong!" 

Hongjoong let himself be cradled carefully, finally peeking under the hood to recognize Wooyoung's ashen expression. Somehow he knew it was not Jongho. Point to him.

"I don't understand, he seemed stable! Is it Seonghwa? Did he let himself be distracted?"

Weakly Hongjoong pointed up to the moon - or lack of it - and it finally seemed to dawn on San. His face paled considerably.

"Damn, I see. It's feeding time. Wooyoung you got to leave fast. Please take Hongjoong with you for now I will confront Youjin as soon as his head cleared up. See you soon!" 

San wasted no time to turn on his heel and run back inside, leaving Hongjoong to wriggle in Wooyoung's lap impatiently.

"Can we please leave? I'm scared."

Wooyoung looked concerned for a second before cursing slightly, mumbling about how there were no dark elfes in the north.

"I think I've gotten sick... This place-" Wooyoung pulled him up on his feet again, worriedly pressing his hands on his forehead and cheeks, comparing with his own.

"You're running a fever. It told Jinyoung he should send you home immediately, that your body was not used to our climate but why would that prick ever listen to me? Now you're sick!" He allowed Hongjoong to lean heavily into his side, supporting his weight with a grunt.

"You're lucky. The winter fae arrived not too long ago down here and one of them can bring you home for sure. The rest of them are frosty enough for this winter." He huffed, dragging Hongjoong with him through the gates. The woods seemed darker here, more menacing than the other ones and less magical. They seemed like they wanted to eat them.

"Normally I fly here alone but now we are two... But I can take your weight, no worries. It's just going to take longer. Here, hold onto me." Wooyoung opened his arms, mentioning for Hongjoong to come hug him but the human faltered in his movement, still aware of what the fever was doing to him.

"No worries, we have to take breaks anyway. If one of us gets too uncomfortable we will rest first. What, you think I'm dating San virginally?" His high-pitched cackle sounded through the forest. As mortifying as the situation was, it actually helped Hongjoong calm down and finally he stepped into Wooyoung's arms, letting himself be embraced.

"There, you're safe now, friend. I will take you far away from here."

Hongjoong's exhaustion began catching up with him already, all of his struggles and fear episodes of the day catching up with him. He barely tried to stay awake, glad he was not looking downwards as Wooyoung took off.

The feeling was... relaxing. Up high in the air Hongjoong felt lighter. He felt as if the Castle of Neheg was not able to reach for him anymore. Wooyoung was gliding peacefully through the air, forming the winds as he wished as they carried them home securely. 

Hongjoong felt safe.

"Say... Does San not eat fae? Are you not scared of him?"

Wooyoung smelled nice. He smelled of the meadows and flowers in their village.

"He does not. He is different from Youjin but it's not my place to tell. It wouldn't have been hard to guess if he had made you stay longer. We were all so sure he wanted to keep you so why... Did he really forget getting food because of that snotty brat?" Wooyoung himself sounded confused.

Hongjoong just made a noise of ignorance, burying his face in Wooyoung's neck again.

"Guess I'll have to teach you myself how to fly now. A good fae you are, getting in trouble with the dark prince and then not being able to fly away. What about our reputation?" He laughed softly, just joking but Hongjoong's own answer was weak.

He still was no fae.

-

The rest of their flight went in a blur. Hongjoong had abstrouse memories about them taking breaks in the middle of the forest. Hongjoong remembered frenzied pleasure while Wooyoung guarded him from a good distance away, remembered seeing the stars in the sky.

The feeling of wind ruffling his hair has become a normalty. His feet always had to get used to the ground beneath them again and when they finally arrived in the village, the morning was already showing itself on the sky, coloring grey into pale blue.

Wooyoung was basically carrying Hongjoong the rest of the way. While his pleasure phase might have stopped some time ago his body was still treating the forgein drug like a potion, trying to get him to sweat it out. All of this resulted in a tired Hongjoong with next to no sleep, an aching body and skin hotter than fire.

Wooyoung was quiet as he manoeuvred him into the hut he was staying in all that time ago (how long has it even been?).

However that hut was not empty anymore, a man rising confusedly from where he was sitting in dim enchanted lightning on the bed. Black locks glided softly over his forehead as he tilted his head questionly.

"An emergency.", was everything Wooyoung explained breathlessly, dropping Hongjoong down on the bed where he curled up protectively.

"You need to take him with you. He was too far south, er, lost in the woods. It made him sick."

The man gave a short glance towards Hongjoong who was delirious again already, not noticing the scrutiny of the other.

"You don't say."

It was sarcastic, completely deadpan and it pulled a week giggle out of Hongjoong. Wooyoung snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, Mister Know-It-All. Just help him, alright?"

Hongjoong was not worried at all, having already closed his eyes to the comforting solace of this place, of him being safe where nothing messed with his mind. Contendly he snuggled deeper into the soft furs under his cheek.

"Sure. Bring me some porridge for him. Anybody who might want to see him before he leaves?" It was eerie how that guy obviously did not know Hongjoong but seemed to know exactly well he had been here before. Were they talking about him? Were there many rumors going around of him dating the dark prince?

"Ah, yeah! There is, actually! Thanks for reminding me. I will tell the kings tomorrow that he had to leave fast. Be back in a minute." Wooyoung left hurriedly, leaving a rush of cold air from outside behind. Hongjoong shuddered.

Has it been that cold the whole time? It was winter now after all.

Sighing, he opened his eyes again, peering up to the dark man standing above him.

He was dressed in white, his tanned skin and dark hair contrasting strongly with his simple outfit. When his eyes met Hongjoong's, his gaze seemed cold.

Hongjoong saw his wings. The leathery, bony wings of a dragon.

Hongjoong also saw his ears, pointy and nearly completely hidden between the strands of his hair.

A crooked smile danced over the guy's lips and then Wooyoung was coming in, at his side a distraught Mingi who seemed close to crying. As soon as the redhead saw Hongjoong he tackled him, nearly hurting his wings in the process. Hongjoong smiled tiredly, hugging the babbling man while the stranger put a gentle hand upon Wooyoung's shoulder.

"Let him stay here a bit. I will prepare to leave at noon."

He left and with him went the frostiness.

"He's snow?"

"Yes. We finally put the spell of leaving your powers outside in here again but he somehow always manages. Whatever. Porridge."

Wooyoung balanced the steaming bowl dangerously atop Mingi's head tight against Hongjoong's chest.

Sleep had to wait again.


	21. The Halfling

Hongjoong awoke completely disoriented in a place he had never seen before. Again.

Which, really, was not even that hard in the enchanted realm but it still managed to confuse him greatly every time.

He needed not worry however, as a familiar face made it's appearance within the next minute.

It was that strange snow fairy from yesterday (yesterday?) who calmly strode across his room to lighten a fire in it's appropriate place. Hongjoong sat up slowly, finally finding his head clear again.

"We... I was gone for the whole journey?"

Hongjoong remembered cuddling Mingi for warmth in the cold night, remembered himself shivering between heat and cold waves of his fever. 

"Just three days. Nothing to worry about. It's not often that you see a human walk around freely here. Even more so after they've already paid a visit to Neheg." His voice was deep and soothing, the fire lightening up without him actually having to create sparks.

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes.

"You knew?"

A quiet chuckle left the other's mouth while he stood up again, turning around to warm his wings against the fire.

"Yeosang told me. It seems like you saved both of us from a lot of trouble." He smiled brightly, his gums showing and Hongjoong let his defensive shoulders drop a bit. Right. They should be friends.

"I guess nobody told you but the humans in this realm usually get send to Neheg to be eaten there. It's how we dispose of their curious little souls." The light tone in which he said it did not lift the message at all, Hongjoong pulling a face. He finally threw his feet on the ground, standing up to tiredly rub his eyes.

"Seonghwa was right when he said you're a special case. You actually seem to mean something to Youjin."

"Oh God, he knows the snotty bastard.", Hongjoong mumbled mainly towards himself, still earning another short laugh. The stranger moved away from the fire place to sit at the small table, nodding to the chair on his other side patiently. 

"Come sit. I can explain everything to you. Or at least my thoughts on it."

Hongjoong did as he was told, indulgently waddling over to sit. The man offered him one of the cups in front of them that suddenly started steaming again and Hongjoong accepted without a word.

"I guess at first Youjin wanted to use you as a distraction indeed. By discovering you being human he could plan his flight out of the village. But then Seonghwa appeared and ruined it."

Hongjoong snorted unattractively. Seonghwa actually ruined a lot of things. Where was the man now? Was he still alive?

The fairy continued, not missing any emotion showing on Hongjoong's face.

"Seonghwa then kidnapped you to bait Youjin with, that didn't work and then he took you back to him. And Seonghwa too. After all I've gathered he truly wanted you to stay, which I can absolutely not fathom. However it would've worked out nicely. If Seonghwa wouldn't have ruined everything again."

It was soothing to be sharing the annoyance directed at Seonghwa for once. Youjin was entirely too fond of him.

"What is your relationship if I may ask?"

Hongjoong snapped out of it, noticed himself grinning evilly and quickly schooled his expression into a neutral one.

"I mean he did try to corrupt me but he did so with my consent I think. He is nice... for a person eating humans and fae."

"No, no. Not Youjin, I can see that. What is you relationship to the high prince?"

Hongjoong blinked. Once, twice. Confusion took over his features.

"Why would you ask? You do know what troubles he caused me, don't you? You know everything else." Suspiciously he narrowed his eyes, squinting at the other.

The man seemed delighted.

"I do know, that for sure! However it seems like my judgement is slightly mismatched this time. I can see your worry for him basically written down on you face."

Absolutely not.

"You're wrong. This is me being satisfied for what happened to him."

"What a refreshing image. Somebody who looks so much like a fae lying so boldly. I like it." He laughed again, softer this time and then stood up to put a little cauldron over the homey flames behind them. The fire suddenly turned green, licking greedily at the iron. Hongjoong let himself be distracted.

Iron?

"Say... what kind of fae are you?" Hongjoong watched with rapt attention as the man touched the poisonous metal like it was nothing. He did not burn. Why did he not burn? 

"I'm no fae. But neither am I an elf. I'm just myself. A tiny being in an endless universe living towards death."

What a way to answer a question. 

Hongjoong glanced at the man's pointy ears again, at his white wings. Maybe he was... Some kind of forbidden love child? From parents of different races? Sounded plausible to Hongjoong.

"Come over here." The man made an inviting gesture, stepping aside to let Hongjoong come up close, peering into the cauldron. The stranger stood close to him, giving off an unbearable coldness and shivering, Hongjoong wrapped his arms around himself. The fire too seemed cold.

Just as he wanted to ask what was going to happen, the silvery surface of the liquid in front of them cleared up, giving away to a picture. It was as clear as if looking into another dimension and fascinated, Hongjoong leaned closer, peering in.

It showed Youjin's bedroom in Neheg from a diagonal angle back from the book shelves. As unsettling as the knowledge of this strange man seeing everything suddenly was, even more uncomfortable was that they barely put up the picture and Youjin's head already snapped around to them. An impish smile curled around his lips. He was sitting on the bed with Seonghwa's head in his lap, the man apparently sleeping. There was not much to see apart from his antlers. Hongjoong hated how his heart constricted in fear at his limpness, tried to stay of rational mind.

"If it isn't my favorite witch! What may I help you with today?" Youjin sounded just as clear, confusing Hongjoong's amazed mind greatly.

"I have a peculiar visitor here right now. A cute fairy with white hair." The witch gave half a smirk to Hongjoong. Youjin laughed softly. A sound Hongjoong dared to admit to be missing. 

"Do you now? He can hear me, yes?"

Hongjoong finally understood that Youjin could not truly see them. It made his focus on them just the more eerie. His hand pet gently through Seonghwa's hair.

"Yes."

"Snowflake, you are there, right? I wanted to apologize to you. The two of you being here... it made me completely forget about the moon. I am glad to hear you are safe. I fear I will not be able to see you for a while, as my duties need my attention now. Of course you are welcome to visit still." He smiled softly and Hongjoong's heart wrenched in his chest.

Just why did Seonghwa not wake? They must be loud enough for him to hear.

Worriedly he started gnawing on his lower lip, receiving an amused glance from the stranger.

"What about the petty prince? Is he quite alright?"

Hongjoong would deny how his shoulders got lighter when the man asked that question, how Hongjoong peered into the pot with full focus.

Youjin spared a quick gance at Seonghwa.

"Of course he is. Just exhausted. He will awake soon. Are you glad, dear snowflake? A little birdie told me you were moaning his name on your escape from here." Youjin's smile turned dark, completely mischievous while Hongjoong's whole body seemed to freeze over.

He did not.

A prolonged silence strechted between them, Hongjoong's face ashen as he awaited Youjin to declare it as a jest and the dragon man seeming entirely too busy staring at his nails. Youjin's smirk never left his face.

"Oh, it is quite alright. I know how he can be. He is really charming when tame."

Hongjoong forced himself to speak.

"I-I do not care. It was the fever speaking, I do not even remember. Thank you for your concern regarding my health and wellbeing... I will see when our paths will cross again. For now I will stay here."

He did not wish to see Youjin in person right now. He felt too free to be trapped by his dark embrace again. Strange as it was, in hindsight Youjin's love seemed more suffocating than Seonghwa's hand on his throat.

"You are in a good place. Yongguk, please make sure to look after him for me. We shall meet again when the winter is over and spring arrives."

Hongjoong coughed, trying to hide it smoothly. Coughing with a closed mouth was fun.

Yongguk.

This was Yongguk.

Yongguk as in the necromant, witch, whatever god who was on Youjin's side. Yongguk as in the kind snow fairy who helped Hongjoong's friends during the winter.

It all narrowed down to this person.

"I will. Stay warm during winter. Don't forget to send Seonghwa home before he gets sick too."

Youjin nodded and then bid his goodbyes to them, resuming to pet Seonghwa. Hongjoong did not like this image. As much as he hated it, Seonghwa had this image of a high and arrogant prince, who would never back down from a challenge. Seeing him this peaceful, this weak, made Hongjoong sick to the stomach.

The image disappeared and Yongguk was looking at Hongjoong again, a knowing smirk on his face.

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes again.

"Now just who are you?"


	22. Bewitched

"I'm not on Youjin's side. But neither am I on the fae's one. Or yours for that matter. I define as a completely free and independent spirit."

Yongguk proved to be difficult to get answers from. While he did not seem hostile towards Hongjoong, the human still got a feeling that the man kept a lot of secrets. He constantly seemed way too knowing for Hongjoong's liking. Knowing what? If it had to do with Hongjoong he wanted to know!

At least he entertained Hongjoong's questions about him being a witch. Hongjoong learned that anybody could become a witch but fae had less complications as their magic was way stronger than the one of a human or elf. Yongguk himself seemed to swim in it, hence his strengthened powers. 

And also, and that was the most curious thing, Yongguk asked Hongjoong if he wanted to be taught. Really, who was Hongjoong to say no? It could save his life.

And so the training started. 

Hongjoong learned everything about different kinds of plants, spending hours in the freezing air outside to search for them in the piled high snow. He got to know the lunar and solar cylces and when it was best to use their magic. He learned about magic enhanced gems and cystals and struggled to reach their core with the sheer power of his mind.

Every day was accompanied by migraines and every night his sleep was so deep not even a rabid bear would have woken him.

Winter passed and the snow outside started melting again, giving way to new material to study tirelessly. Hongjoong did not tire and grew more powerful by the day.

Yongguk was impressed with Hongjoong's willigness to learn and gained motivation out of it too, teaching him expertedly. They discovered new connections together, mixed unfamiliar potions and Yongguk documented it all for future reference.

Hongjoong's magic itself might have been weak before but in this realm it was easy to access through it's general quantity. Hongjoong constantly had to remind himself that all he was able to do here, healing, levitating, cooking potions, he would never known if he had stayed at home.

And if he was being completely honest with himself - he did not regret it anymore. He was glad he came here, met Yongguk and started learning.

So when spring came around and Hongjoong had made huge progress in creating spells, Yongguk had another peculiar offer for him.

"I can turn you into a fae, you know? There is a way. But it is connected to your magic so you will constantly have to nurse yourself through it. It would give you the safety you did not have until then in this world."

And Hongjoong cried.

He had thrown himself into Yongguk's arms, completely diregarding the other man's discomfort with physical contact and sobbed into his chest. Yongguk relented somewhen, hugging Hongjoong softly while humming soft praises into his hair.

It would not have been possible if not for Yongguk. And Yongguk would have never offered if Hongjoong had not studied as diligent. Hongjoong felt lucky for once in a long time.

The ritual was painful. While it was not hard to fuel Hongjoong's power into nature and make him a full winter fairy, it was harder for him to grow wings. They actually had to grow first and the process was everything but comfortable.

"We can do this because fae are beings of pure magic. They derave from strong magic in nature, that is why you see them in your world too, if seldomly. An elf is a born and raised being. This is why if you kill an elf, it's murder. Kill a fae and it does not matter."

"But the fae still dies. Even if they return, they are not the same person anymore, right?"

"I never said it was just. It's one of the main reasons why marriage and such are strictly forbidden between both races. It would ask for both parties to work together for once to declare new laws. They are too content as it is for that."

Yongguk himself had no lover, he was completely alone and while Hongjoong sometimes thought it was pitiful, he also understood perfectly well. The life of a witch was a lonely one and the halfling himself did not belong anywhere truly. 

Just like Hongjoong.

It was nearing the fifth moon of the year when Hongjoong's wings were finally fully developed. They were beautiful, the tall and deep black wings of a black swallowtail and had blue and orange accents towards the tips. He could not yet fly with them, but he was trying already, levitating in the living room and flapping them softly to get them to hold him up.

But Yongguk also had an idea for this case. Hongjoong started to adore his mentor even more with each passing day.

"Go back to their village. They promised to teach you, did they not? If you don't stay for longer than two moons you will not get sick. Remember that you are a fae now. You need to eat. Snow fae do not eat fruit except berries."

Hongjoong bid him his goodbyes in front of Yongguk's little hut (much more spacious on the inside) and the familiar crooked grin on the other's face made him go full of hopes. He would return.

He was one of them now.

He belonged here.

He travelled for about a week, bathing in cool streams and living off berries that seemed to sustain him absolutely well.

When he arrived in the village finally it was first the women he had met a long time ago with Youjin at the fields, that recognized him.

"Is it truly you? Hongjoong?"

And he was smiling wetly already, his heart contracting painfully because he had missed this. He had missed the fresh smelling meadows and colourful houses, had missed all those smiling faces and playful children.

One of them was hurrying towards the huts immediately after seeing him, conveying the happy news to the kings while Hongjoong was bombarded with questions from the remaining few, their curiousity concerning his wellbeing, his wings and his absence. He felt obliged to answer to everything, laughing when their zeal became too much. 

It was Jinyoung himself who had to break them up, greeting Hongjoong with fond eyes.

"There you are, I knew everything would work out! Yongguk is the best healer in this realm."

Yongguk was certainly the best healer as his powers were able to pull the dead out of their graves. But Hongjoong did not tell them that.

This time he visited Yeosang and Jongho first, asking the ladies to tell Wooyoung and Mingi to meet him there. Yeosang seemed elated that Hongjoong did listen to him at the end while Jongho was quite indifferent as per usual. He politely complimented Hongjoong's wings too though.

Wooyoung and Mingi were to be heard before they were seen. They yelled at the other for being too slow and were also shouting threats about harsh punishments ("I'm going to steal your pillow!" "Don't you dare, I will glue your wings together in your sleep!"). Both of them wanted to hug Hongjoong first it seemed and he was quick to steel his feet against the ground in preparation, ready to catch both of them.

Maybe, just maybe, he had overestimated himself though because as soon as the both fae entered the clearing they started yelling Hongjoong's name and about his wings and before he could regain his senses lost due to the sudden onslaught they were already crashing into him. Mingi's tall body toppled the two smaller fae over, making Hongjoong cry out as he fell onto his wings.

More yelling, more scambling, Jongho buried his face in his hands while Yeosang threw grass at them laughingly.

At the end they were all seated in a diplomatic cirlce, Jongho forced to join and tried to talk like normal adults.

Hongjoong wanted to answer their questions with as much truth as possible, declaring Yongguk to his saviour in every sense and telling them about his newfound wisdom.

Wooyoung was on fire with wanting to help Hongjoong with flying again and Mingi dreamily suggested them going on a picnic down to the lake a few days after. Jongho and Yeosang could join for a day. Jongho was going to be forced to come again.

They were sharing laughter and stories about the cold winter, relaxing completely. Later Hongjoong was laying happily with his head on Mingi's stomach, the fae sleeping soundly beneath him, that he looked up at the sky between slowly blooming cherry and apple blossoms. Their hypnotic sway in front of the light was lulling, making Hongjoong feel drowsy.

He felt content with this life. Living with Yongguk, visiting his friends sometimes. He knew there were two people he still had business with and he had found his thoughts drifting to them a lot in this time far from them.

However this one moment? It was peaceful and he did not need to worry about anthing.

A smile curled his lips, as he closed his eyes.

Hongjoong did not want to go home anymore. He was at home here now.


	23. Picnic Day

The day after harvest day became picnic day.

Their group did it almost ritually, every week waiting for Mingi to finish his work on the fields and then going on a trip somewhere in the woods. Sometimes Yeosang joined them and sometimes he was too busy to and he and Jongho had to stay behind. Hongjoong was by now able to fly short distances through Wooyoung's tireless training and they were constantly practicing on the way.

So it happened often that Wooyoung and Jongho were hunting down Hongjoong between the trees, their laughter filling the woods with life and making them seem a bit brighter. Yeosang and Mingi were walking beneath them, Yeosang just waiting for something to comment sarcastically on and Mingi being too tall to fly with his fragile wings.

Today too they were going to the lake they frequented and it was nearing the last of their trips. Just one harvest more and then Hongjoong would have to return to Yongguk for a bit.

It was not that he did not miss his friend. However he would miss the fae too. Hongjoong was glad that Yeosang and Jongho had joined them today.

Hongjoong was the first to breach the forest into the clearing, shouting out a cry of triumph as he was faster today. Idly he floated through the clean air, watching the sun twinkle on the clear surface of water underneath him. Mingi and Yeosang stayed back a bit as the other three raced each other again to the other side of the sea, to the group of rocks where they usually stayed. Wooyoung cheated, using his powers and arriving first. Jongho huffed something about being slow because of carrying their basket (a lie).

Hongjoong settled on the heated rocks gently, having quickly adapted to a graceful way of landing as his magic was helping him. He nodded to the basket and it started floating to him by itself, making Jongho pout.

Hongjoong dug in merrily, watching Yeosang and Mingi chat peacefully while walking towards them like an old couple.

"Say. Did Mingi ever make any other advances toward Yunho while I was gone? Except from spilling his drink all over him?"

Wooyoung flopped down next to Hongjoong, searching in the basket for the blueberry tarts he made earlier. While munching already he answered.

"Not sure actually. They visited once again for some annual festivities and he was such a helpless dork again but apart from that? I don't think so."

Hongjoong thought those two would fit very well together. Both of them were far too good for this world.

"Maybe we can help. He is talking so much about Yunho's 'sparkly eyes and broad chest', I think it's time."

"If it makes him shut up I will help." Jongho stole a tart as well and for a moment they shared the silence and just appreciated the view. It was summer now, the trees shining in a vibrant green that blended beautifully with the sparkling blue water. A few deer were grazing not far from them, just shy of exposing themselves to the sun.

It was peaceful and easy, a day Hongjoong would miss, far in the cooler north again so he concentrated on memorizing everything now.

"How long will you be gone for?" Jongho asked quietly so Mingi could not hear, their tall friend a big crybaby when it came to Hongjoong leaving. Wooyoung leapt from the rocks and into the flowers, started picking some.

"Four moons. And then I will come back with Yongguk to help you guys with winter." Hongjoong was beaming at the other, now also tasting once of the delicious tarts. Sometimes one certainly could be jealous of San.

"That's long... But we can do it somehow. You can send us messages, alright?" Jongho elbowed him gently, his big eyes and soft voice always touching a weak spot in Hongjoong's heart. He elbowed the other back just as sheepish. 

"I will. I will stalk you folks all the time and sit at home crying when Mingi fails at courting Yunho again." They giggled a bit, then extra loudly hushed each other as Mingi came too close.

"I am getting too old for this. Next time go without me." The redhaired male sat down huffing and puffing next to them, grabbing a tart as if his life depended on it. Yeosang joined Wooyoung in the meadows.

"Shut up, you are like ten."

Jongho and Mingi started bickering with each other while Hongjoong sat between them and protected their basket for dear life, just enjoying the company.

Wooyoung waved at him. 

"Hey, Joong! Can you get me one of those?" Wooyoung pointed to the lake where some water lilies were floating lazily on the surface. Hongjoong lifted a brow, turning back towards Wooyoung.

"You have wings too, you know?"

Wooyoung whined, kicking his legs childishly. Yeosang hid his chuckle behind his hand.

"Come on, please? I can make you a crown too!"

A crown in exchange for Hongjoong to flaunt his magic? What was he supposed to do, say no?

He smirked, sliding down the rocks to give the basket to the two boys in the grass. Mingi cheered for him as he set foot on the surface of the water, walking over it with ease. In the middle he crouched down, looking around the flowers to pick the most beautiful one. 

The more pinkish one? Or pure white? A hard decision. Hongjoong took his time, looking at everything closely and admiring their beauty from up close. He was not fazed by confused fish underneath him peering questionly up towards him. Neither did he care about the dragonflies hunting each other around him, bumping into his knees with their big bodies.

However he picked up his head as he noticed the deer freezing suddenly from the corners of his eyes.

Everything remained peaceful, the birds singing their happy songs and Yeosang and Wooyoung conversing calmly. Hongjoong however was frozen too, one hand outstrechted to finally pick his favorite flower. He squinted his eyes while peering into the forest. There were voices growing closer.

The deer relaxed again, lowering their heads peacefully but stepping aside as two men emerged from the forest, both laughing with each other. It seemed they were completely unaware of the group already here but Hongjoong damn near fell into the water as he finally recognized them.

It was hard at first. There was so much tan skin to see on their bare upper bodies, maybe he was distracted for a second.

The two newcomers saw Hongjoong crouching on the lake in the same moment he started openly gaping at the shock of blonde hair on a man he was entirely not used to with this kind of looks.

His dark brows however were the same and they furrowed confusedly as their eyes met.

"Who-"

"Mingi!"

"Yunho!"

That was Yunho?!

Hongjoong rose confusedly as the green haired man started running towards their local redhair, both falling into the other's arms without a second thought.

They looked... like a whole strawberry.

The ditched prince looked just as confused by their sudden closeness and in the next second Mingi and Yunho were already pulling back already, shyly scratching at their heads. 

"I apologize, I-

"Sorry, man, that-

They were talking over each other and now they were blushing at the same time and Yunho's embarassed smile made Mingi's whole face lit up.

Hongjoong believed he heard Jongho cringe somewhere.

He chuckled fondly, inevitably catching the attention of the prince again. Hongjoong was keenly aware of him and his lean body in his peripherals and his stomach did a flip, him acting busy with finally picking Wooyoung's flower.

However instead of returning to his friends he also picked another one and marched straight towards Seonghwa. No time to waste.

Seonghwa only seemed to recognize him completely as he was already closer and his lips parted slightly, eyes going wide with surprise. Hongjoong could not help himself and smirked proudly.

"Hey." He halted in front of the tall elf, balancing on his tiptoes to put the flower behind a pointy ear. It suited Seonghwa well.

The prince was still dumbly staring at Hongjoong's wings, now actually lifting a hand to test their authenticity. Hongjoong let him, shuddering as a feather light touch was delivered to the sensitive skin.

"I'm impressed.", was all he said and Hongjoong chuckled sympathetically, taking up Seonghwa's dark blonde hair and much more healthy skin than when he had last seen the other. Hongjoong's eyes got stuck on his soft looking lips first, then on his pretty collarbones and he wisely refrained from looking more.

"Miss me?"

Hongjoong could not miss the way Seonghwa's breath hitched as he coyly fluttered his lashes at the other but they both pretended that did not happen, keenly aware.

Honestly he had expected Seonghwa to be dead, broken beyond belief by Youjin. Seeing him all prim and proper again made Hongjoong feel more giddy than he had expected.

"Yunho looks like a grape."

"Did you stand on water earlier?"

Hongjoong had learned to hide his little cloud of snow, not giving away what kind of fae he really was. However he also did not know if walking on water was usual for water fae too.

"...no?"

"I saw you."

Great to know that Yunho and Mingi were not the only ones having an embarassing reunification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays ^^


	24. Awkward Smiles

They were sitting in a now even larger circle than usual and Mingi did not take his eyes off Yunho's chest for about 10 minutes straight now. The rest of them subtly pretended not to notice, idly chattering with each other as if the two elves were not there at all. 

Hongjoong had allowed Seonghwa to sit next to him, the elf's eyes constantly finding Hongjoong's face or wings as if trying to read all that had happened right off him.

Both of them had so many questions towards the other but no one breached the topic, an awkward silence strechting between them.

Hongjoong was thankful for him not directly calling Hongjoong out for nearly sleeping with him but considering that would stain his own reputation too it made sense. 

Yunho however seemed very amused by the whole ordeal. His wide eyes were constantly switching between the two stiff men, his imagination probably running wild with what could have happened between them during their time in Neheg.

How to be friends with that arrogant and pretentious bastard who was not even that stupid deep down and already has had his hands in the forbidden zone of Hongjoong's body?

At the end Hongjoong's friends had to change their tactic. Their plans had been made through not so subtle glances and eyebrow games and it was also completely clear what was happening already when Yunho suddenly pulled up Mingi together with him.

"Come on, I need to show you this really fascinating tree I saw earlier! It it basically three trees in one!"

Mingi's excitement was real.

"Three trees?! Show me!" And then they took off, Yunho throwing an obvious wink into Wooyoung's direction.

Yeosang betrayed them next.

"Did you children know that I can run faster than you two fly?"

It was so painfully untrue Hongjoong's toes actually curled but Jongho's eyes immediately darkened in competition.

"You sure, old man? We have very good wings, you know?"

"To the cliff and back?"

The cliff was way too far from them, they could have just been running around the lake and that confused smile on Seonghwa's face only confirmed Hongjoong's thoughts. The man looked a fun mix between amused, pained and confused. Was that even meant to be a smile? Could also have been some grimace.

Yeosang took off running, the other two darting right after him.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong stayed back and both pretended not to notice the nearly touchable tension between them. Seonghwa's hand sneaked slowly and smiliar to a criminal on a mission into their basket, stealing a tart he started eating just as hesitatingly.

Hongjoong nearly pitied him.

"Soooo... You escaped Youjin too, huh?"

The words had just left his mouth and then Hongjoong was already burying his face in his hands mortified. Way to go.

Seonghwa was coughing next to him, nearly choking on the bits of fruit and Hongjoong helplessly let his hand hover other the other's naked back, not quite daring to touch him.

The elf lived however and looked up at Hongjoong with watery eyes. The fae grimaced.

"I apologize. Not the best way to ask." Was it too much to ask if he was alright? They were not that close now, where they? Better keep his muth shut for now.

"A horrible way, really. Guess that was your revenge?"

It did certainly not equal out what Seonghwa did to Hongjoong, his right shoulder throbbing in a phantom of pain but he still nodded. If Seonghwa was trying to bury their fight, he could work with that. 

Seonghwa gave him that strange smile again and it seemed so unperfect in his perfect face Hongjoong wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Finally something he could get behind.

"I spent my time with Yongguk. He taught me the life of a witch. We looked for you once but you were still... with Youjin."

Seonghwa nodded, realization dawning upon his eyes. His next words were carefully chosen.

"Youjin, he- he actually misses you."

The words did not move anything in Hongjoong. While he was curious he also was clear headed again. And he knew he did not want to return to Youjin's arms again. While acting upon his darkest desires might have been tempting as a human, right now as a fae everything about Youjin screamed danger and for him to not go back and be happy here. With his friends.

However the way Seonghwa said it certainly did not go unnoticed. He seemed wishful, reprimanding to have shared this piece of information with Hongjoong.

"He was talking a lot about you. Sometimes I see him on missions and he wants to come visit you as soon as possible." He crossed his arms in front of his bare chest, closing off. And it pained Hongjoong. The thought of that one person who Seonghwa wished to be accepted by ignoring him in favour of Hongjoong hurt.

"I- Sorry. That probably hurt you."

Seonghwa's eyes grew wide, him facing Hongjoong more straightly. His face showed a whole palette of emotions but then settled into an slight smirk, barely curling the corners of his lips.

"You do not seem that keen on returning to him."

Hongjoong blinked, then shook his head slowly. 

"I'm happy here so I will try to not spend too much time with him. I have duties here now, you know? No need to feel jealous. You two can return to whatever you were." He waved his hand awkwardly. He had been way to close to both of them to keep his thoughts pure right now.

"Did some human-fae-dwarf really just made me feel jealous? The world sure is a magnificent place." Seonghwa was laughing earnestly and it made Hongjoong's heart do a sommersault in his chest.

He froze.

Oh no, please no. Not him.

In pure shock Hongjoong looked down to his chest, cursing his heart for being so treacherous. Of course he was used to those fleeting moments in his human life when his feelings took over, making him crush on married men and too pretty women and then it stopped again.

However this right here? A very bad idea. Probably worse than Youjin.

"Everything alright? You suddenly went quiet."

Hongjoong jolted as Seonghwa leaned closer worried, quickly moving back a bit. An awkward smile supplied his whole answer. 

He was glad that Seonghwa seemed to believe him, just shrugging in retaliation. For a moment they were staring out over the water that reflected the pinkish orange sunset beautifully, Hongjoong not seeing anything as he was still listening to his heart.

When did that happen? Was this him realizing he had missed Seonghwa?

Ah sure, that had to be it! He had not spent time with the other for a while and was glad to finally meet him as a friend! How stupid of Hongjoong to confuse it with attraction, haha.

"I guess it's time to go soon... I still need to collect Yunho." Seonghwa reached up, pulling the flower out of his hair. He looked at it lost in his thoughts, seeming to want to give it back.

At the end he did not, holding it securely in his hand.

"I hope we can see each other on the winter festivities this year. Youjin will be there too. I would like to see how this whole mess plays out." It was said not unkindly but accompanied by this troubled smile again it gave mixed signals.

Seonghwa moved to stand up, offering a hand to the distraught Hongjoong. He had started nibbling his lips in stress. Still he let himself be pulled up, avoiding the question in the other's eyes.

"So then, farewell. We shall meet again when the time comes." It became awkward again, Seonghwa the only one talking and Hongjoong's heart ached painfully at the prospect of seeing the other go.

Just what was going on?

Hongjoong was left with no other choice. He waited until Seonghwa turned his head towards the woods searchingly.

"Freeze."

Yongguk had taught him that, amazed on how fast Hongjoong picked it up. He could stop time for a short while through his frosty powers and if no one saw him as the responsible one they would not remember the strange shift in reality.

With a careful hand Hongjoong closed Seonghwa's eyes from behind him, having to stretch to do so. When the elf's eyes were closed securely, Hongjoong stepped around him, wasting a long moment to memorize the other's pretty features.

"Forgive me."

Hongjoong stepped close, reaching for Seonghwa's antlers to grip the sleek part above the coronet gently. He pulled the other down to him, squinching his eyes shut tight in fear.

He pressed his lips to Seonghwa's gently, freezing again to listen to his body. No paying attention to the soft feel of Seonghwa's lips was involved. Just science.

Oh and he definitely had a problem.

His whole body was burning up happily, his brain screaming at him to lift the ban and kiss Seonghwa properly. Hongjoong screamed a hysterical 'NO!' back.

Hongjoong immediately stepped back after this epiphany, releasing the still man. For a second more he stared at him in pure confusion, then he took off running, snatching their basket on the way.

He would lift the spell when he was in the woods, when he was clear, when he could burn up in hate towards himself and cry himself to sleep in Mingi's big and comforting arms.

And he did.

But he missed the way Seonghwa had already turned his head slowly before he had released the magic.


	25. Goodbyes and Reunions

"Wooyoung I made a huge mistake."

The fae turned around to Hongjoong where he was setting up his clothes for the next day, raising a brow inquisitively. Hongjoong squirmed a bit on his place on the other's bed. He gripped the dark furs beneath him tight, not yet ready to confess.

"What did you do, eat those mushrooms again? I told you how they made Mingi have the worst tummyache ever you have to be caref-"

"No, that's not it. It is... Something far worse."

"Worse than those mushrooms? Now you got me hooked. Is it about Jongho? Wait. You did not challenge him to a fist fight now, did you?" Wooyoung's voice was still light and easy-going, his eyes however worriedly taking in Hongjoong's sunken in body. His eyes seemed far gone.

"No... It is- Probably not as horrible as challenging Jongho, yes, thank you, that makes me feel better already." A weak giggle escaped him, seeming dry in his parched throat and Wooyoung went and got the jug of water. He handed it to Hongjoong, attentively sitting down next to him while he drank in eager gulps.

Wooyoung had to take the jug away before the other drowned himself.

"Now, what is it? Tell me so we can work it out."

Hongjoong fidgeted a bit more, his eyes trained to the floor. When he finally opened his mouth only gibberish came out, his voice weak and pronounciation horrible.

Wooyoung nudged him gently, leaving his leg close to Hongjoong's to share his warmth with him.

"I kissed Seonghwa."

Not what Wooyoung had expected. To be fair he had expected worse though. For examples Hongjoong eating the forbidden purple glowing mushrooms. Quickly he wracked his brain for something to say.

"Oh. And he was that bad at it? That is harsh indeed. I completely did not peg his as the type. Let me guess, too much tongue?" 

Hongjoong whipped around with a scandalized face. His hands came up so suddenly to gesture so violently that Wooyoung actually had to lean out of his reach. He noticed Hongjoong's wings vibrating nervously.

"No! Nonono! No! He did not- Do you think he would be that bad at it?"

"Honestly? I think he looks like the type to kiss reaaally well. Like Mingi! Except Mingi does not but that's not the point. Have you ever seen Seonghwa's tongue? I would never believe you that he is a bad kisser."

Hongjoong whined, his head feeding him with images of that tongue between his legs again. He knew exactly well how Seonghwa used that tongue of his, thank you very much.

He pretended not to be blushing furiously.

"Can we please stop discussing his kissing techniques and get back to the point being made here?"

Wooyoung shrugged, seeming entirely to elated to have somebody to discuss kisses with. Or Seonghwa for that matter.

"So you kissed him, yes, got it. What is bothering you then?"

Hongjoong dropped his eyes again, picking on a loose thread on Wooyoung's blanket mindlessly.

"I kissed him because I wanted to know what I felt for him."

"Oh." Wooyoung stayed blank, completely neutral even as Hongjoong blinked at him twice.

A few seconds passed. And then he noticed.

"Oh! Oh, dear, I would have never guessed. You guys were sending strange signals all the time and I mean I am dating San I know what's going on in Neheg but- Oh." His voice turned soft, one hand coming up to pat Hongjoong's knee gently.

"What about Youjin?"

Hongjoong bit his tongue, trying not to ruffle his hair angrily.

"Nothing really from my side. But Seonghwa... he does have a thing for him."

"Poor you." Wooyoung sent him an empathethic grimace, one Hongjoong copied gladly.

"Not that I want to go after him or anything... But he tried to kill me, I tried to kill him! How is this supposed to work? I can not get all flustered everytime I see him from now on!" Hongjoong started pouting, making the jug fly over to him again to drown his sorrow in water. Wooyoung watched him half bemusedly.

"How about asking Yongguk then? He certainly has an answer to this. And if it gets really horrible just don't come to the festivities in winter. I can make up some excuse for you." He smiled like the good and loyal friend he was, making Hongjoong hiccup sadly.

"His best friend is going to date our best friend that will never work."

"Bold of you to assume those two will ever get anywhere. Worry not. We will find a way for sure."

-

Hongjoong was leaving the week after that. He bid his goodbyes to Mingi, Jongho and Yeosang, telling the kings he would be back and winking at the nice ladies in the fields. Wooyoung went to visit San under the disguise of accompanying Hongjoong for a bit and they travelled together for a while until he also said goodbye to Wooyoung.

Hongjoong returned home two days after, finishing his long journey by foot as he feared for his wings to freeze in the cold parts of the land. He did notice the pair of foreign boots standing on their doorstep when he let himself in but he did not dwell on it, instead stepping into the house to greet Yongguk.

"I am home! And I brought you those sweets you like so much!" He yelled into the room without looking, his face still obscured by his coat and scarf he was just taking off.

"Good boy. I also got something for you."

Hongjoong's face lit up with glee, quickly turning only to feel his stomach drop.

Yongguk was sitting at the table with his bony hands wrapped around a steaming cup and right opposite of him in a much more open position sat Youjin.

Hogjoong stood still, just watching the other man for a moment before he approached with more caution. Youjin's lips quirked.

"Yongguk told me but I never quite believed him. You became a beautiful fairy, Hongjoong." He opened an arm, his legs spread invitingly already and Hongjoong sighed before coming over. He sent a meaningful glare in Yongguk's direction.

"You could have messaged me. I would have come earlier and brought more presents."

Yongguk just sipped his tea peacefully, not minding Hongjoong at all. The fae let Youjin grab his waist, pulling him onto his lap and snuggling close. Hongjoong hugged him back softly.

"I missed you. Should not have scared you off like that. But I am also glad Seonghwa saved you when I could not."

"What did you do to him? To Seonghwa?" He already knew the answer, fearing for the worst. Youjin gently hooked his chin over Hongjoong's shoulder, giving him puppy eyes.

"It was consensual."

Hongjoong had seen Youjin's definition of consensual and while it certainly was, Hongjoong deemed it as force still when Seonghwa had no other real choice but to oblige.

"Same as usual." He leaned in a bit more, speaking against Hongjoong's ear while Yongguk politely pretended not to hear the two of them. "I took him hard until he was begging and on the brink of death and then I pieced him back together. I also brought him home, before you ask. Because Neheg makes people sick."

Hongjoong chuckled humorlessly.

"And you are asking to take me back?"

"Not at all." Youjin leaned back again, loosening his possessive grip on Hongjoong's waist.

"People whose minds are easy to break such as human or fae, they do not return from Neheg. They succumb to their darkness and let it consume them. I have no more power over you now that I have failed once. Sure, it was Seonghwa's fault but maybe that is best for you. I know you safe now at least." He smiled a bit sadly and also distinctly lonely. Hongjoong understood.

"I will not apologize that it turned out like this. I would have probably given you my life as I did not know what else to do and where to go. I would like for us to remain on friendly grounds for now. I know there are no hard feelings either of us has to get rid of. Thank you for cherishing me and making me learn what it truly meant to be a villain. It's just living a different life from what society accepts." 

Youjin smiled brightly, turning his attention towards Yongguk.

"You taught him well, did you now? Beloved snowflake come visit me whenever and do not hesitate to call upon me if you need something. You are a very special person to me and I shall heed all of your wishes no matter how mundane." Youjin kissed his cheek gently and Hongjoong returned it, feeling his heart calm finally.

"Disgustingly cute. You do know that you still have a corpse to dig up, right? I myself would not appreciate staying under the earth for too long." Yongguk's voice was deep, calm and soothing but he still sounded borderline threatening, as if he could only spare Youjin so much time.

The dark elf complied, gently lifting Hongjoong off his lap and walking towards the door.

"Well then, until we see each other again."

And he was gone.

Hongjoong turned his head towards Yongguk questionly, accepting his own suddenly appearing mug with tea. He started blowing on it gently, preferring the good old human way.

"Why?"

"You kissed Seonghwa not even two weeks ago, airhead. How about we resolve that first?"

And Hongjoong burned his throat while coughing.


	26. A spell to hurt

Fall passed with Hongjoong learning and studying everything unfamiliar nature gave him, finally mastering flying and also equipping himself with new magic charms. Yongguk helped him pierce his ears and gifted him an enchanted ring that could lengthen the period of time he was able to spend outside the wintery fields without getting sick. 

Hongjoong started wearing lots of accessoires the two made themselves, his ears, neck and fingers constantly giving off strong auras due to the many magic being bundled there.

Yongguk had told him once that Hongjoong's personal aura was a soft purple and that was why the ring he had gifted him was a sleek bronze band with a beautiful little amethyst in the middle. Hongjoong had learned them to be a perfect tool to loosen and perish spells with so it was a good decision to use it as a catalyst.

Youjin had also sent him a gift. It was a beautiful dress, soft embroidered black fabric that exposed the elegant curve of Hongjoong's clavicles. It's transparent shoulder veils flutterted down his arms until they connected to his body again with through cuffs at his wirsts. More thin black fabric followed him like some kind of cloak. It also had a corset build in around the waist, only making Hongjoong's body seem even more petite and a very short but artfully frayed frilly skirt topped the whole thing off.

Yongguk had only smiled very mischievously when he had given the mysterious package to Hongjoong at first and then took off while mumbling something about having to make a collar.

Hongjoong was entirely overchallenged with the intricacy of the dress, probably taking hours when he first tried it on. Perhaps he was also too proud to ask Yongguk for help.

And while he felt terribly exposed, the air on his legs way too strange to wear outside like that he also felt very pretty, giving it to Youjin that yes, it complimeted him very well.

He truly looked like a fairy in it.

Youjin had also written a card, asking him to wear it at the winter solstice when they saw each other again at the fae festivities. Hongjoong had smiled at first, thinking about indulging the man when suddenly his heart had made a graceless leap.

Seonghwa would be there too.

Would he let Seonghwa see him in this?

Hongjoong imagined it a second too long, the thought of the elf's dark eyes sliding over his bare legs entirely too much for him to handle. This was something to deal with later.

But he forgot it at first, concentrating on his studies again and the dress rested beautifully in his wardrobe, waiting for it's grand day.

And when winter solstice drew near, the days becoming more and more short and Yongguk started their preparations to stay with the fae during winter, fresh panic also returned to Hongjoong.

He really wanted to go, really wanted to see his friends. But his heart had still not calmed.

Yongguk noticed immediately, sitting down next to a worried Hongjoong at the table and gently nudging a cup of steaming hot chocolate over to him. His eyes were kind behind dark locks, ready to look after Hongjoong. He always did and Hongjoong could not ask for a better friend.

"Is it him again?" The halfling conjured his own cup, sipping on it slowly.

Hongjoong nodded nervously, his many earrings tinkling softly.

"I know you've been doing research for spells to end it. It's never a good idea to enforce feelings through magic, you know?"

Another weak nod, Hongjoong lowering his eyes in shame. Of course he knew, it was one of their main rules. But he just wanted to stop already. Stop dreaming of him, stop hoping, stop feeling a phantom of his hands and lips on his body.

"We can still do something at least. I know a more or less harmless spell, but it won't stop him from falling for you perhaps afterwards. Normally it just hurts you, but- but it might only work if he does not feel anything similar for you. And about that, Hongjoong-"

"Don't. Don't assume something like that. This is something not even you can know." Hongjoong's voice was soft and throaty and the words felt strange on his tongue. It was something truthful in his own head but the faint feeling of having bitten in silver stayed, barely painful.

A lie.

It made him incredibly sad already. Stopping his own once human heart from feeling for Seonghwa, the thought alone seemed so cruel. He wanted to destroy something as innocent as blossoming love and it made him feel way too human, way too much as if he belonged to Neheg again.

"I expect you to know how much of a mistake this is? You can lose it over time, if you truly wish not to act upon it. Because it's only that one day you should rather show your strength over it. I will be there, your friends and also Youjin. And Youjin knows too after all."

And Yongguk had this particular shine in his eyes again, his expression of having more to share. He did not however.

"I will go there. And I will stay away from him. And if I still feel unwell after that, you will help me with it, right? We are way too close down there, I will probably see him once a week."

Yongguk nodded proudly, leaning back a bit. His white shirt exposed half of his tattooed chest, one delicate hand coming up to push his hair out of his face.

"Of course. I will take all of the ingedients with me and my ceremonial dagger is always at my side if you want to take even more drastic measures." He patted his hip seriously, the dark joke making Hongjoong's lips quirk.

"Not a bad idea at all. But which god would accept this idiot as a sacrifice? I wouldn't."

Yongguk rose with an amused smile, gently reaching out to ruffle Hongjoong's hair.

"Of course you wouldn't. Worry not, little fae. You shall not suffer more than you already did." He took his cup and stepped towards their little kitchen. Hongjoong too went to his room, mulling his thoughts over in his head for nearly the whole night.

-

"I think I'm sick, I won't go."

Hongjoong was sitting on the wooden stairs, his head buried in his hands while Yongguk was still preparing professionally.

They were minutes away from actually leaving the house and travelling down South. Tomorrow would be the night of winter solstice and Hongjoong had packed his pretty dress and now his stomach was in knots again.

He was not ready at all to see Seonghwa so soon again. Whatever his definition of 'soon' meant.

"That's just nervousness. Come on, we talked about this. I have everything we need. You can leave your heart here if you want."

Oh if only it were that easy.

Hongjoong had wondered countless times. Just why could he not fall in love with his soft mentor, be happy out here in the North with nothing around them but snow? Just why did it have to be that arrogant elf? He did not understand at all.

"I might just rip it out and leave it in a jar next time. Let's go. I hate this weakness."

He stood up with a huff, getting his bundle. Yongguk followed quietly, charming their hut to hide it from curious eyes and then they took off, the wind biting coldly at their forms.

Hongjoong had become used to it, the cold not really damaging him anymore but he could still feel it, still felt it create a frosty film over his newly colored wings. He had colored the blue spots at the tail purple, making them fit to him more and also used some glitter on them to enhance their beauty even more. He adored their new look.

They were still much weaker than Yongguk's impressive dragon wings, slowing them down but they would be able to get to the far village before dawn. And then Hongjoong was left with one night, one more night before chaos would ensue for sure. 

Winter solstice was known even to humans as the greatest celebration of fae. All kinds of guests would arrive from everywhere and in that night nothing mattered, everybody was intoxiated and in a good mood.

Hongjoong wanted to enjoy it freely without having to sneak away from Seonghwa all night long. Damn that elf and his effect on Hongjoong.

"I can hear you thinking over here. Stay calm. Tomorrow there will be preparations only first and we will help with those. The celebration itself is at night so you still have lots of time to distract yourself with. You will see all kinds of sprites, goblins, banshees, everything. Concentrate on that."

It was a weak consolation but Hongjoong appreciated his efforts, trying to focus.

He still had time. There was nothing to fear. Would he even get to see Seonghwa while Youjin was there? They would probably hog each other's time for the whole evening.

He flew faster, catching up to Yongguk again and enjoyed the view of the deeply snowed in forests beneath them, the white mountains in the far distance. 

He still had time and a spell to use. He could do it.


	27. Preparations

They arrived just as the sun was setting behind the mountains, watching the sky change it's colours in the most mesmerizing of all ways while they were still floating in the air. Only then they found their way downwards between leafless trees and bushes, gently landing at the outskirts of the village. This time it was Wooyoung waiting for them and he ran towards them with a big smile and happily waving fingers to come hug Hongjoong. He looked like he was glowing, his whole face healthy and Hongjoong felt glee overcome himself too.

Happy friends meant happy Hongjoong.

"I am so excited, you are finally here! It did not feel like 4 months! Yongguk, you too, we missed you." Wooyoung refrained from hugging the tall halfling, both of them exchanging polite greetings only.

Some how it felt strange now, after all the time Hongjoong had spent with Yongguk. Yongguk knew the fae much longer than him and still it felt as if Hongjoong had brought a new friend.

"The whole place is bustling already! Can you hear it? People from far out started arriving yesterday and everybody is really boisterous! They are singing over there, sorry in advance if you two will not sleep at all.", he laughed in this high and squeaky voice of his, mentioning for them to follow.

"Some witches?"

"Yeah, those too! I can take you to them later if you want. Hongjoong, do you want to share your room with Mingi and me by any chance? We do have a shortage right now."

It was obvious that Yongguk needed his own space.

"Sure. But if one of you gets any visitors and I hear one noise, then I-"

Wooyoung interrupted him with a loud laugh.

"Oh, no worries, the important night is the one tomorrow and few people will return to an actual building then. After the first guests have left you will get your own hut back." He winked at Hongjoong playfully and the other fae just answered him with suspicious eyes.

-

The first night passed restless just as Hongjoong had anticipated. Mingi was heavily laying splayed over Hongjoong's smaller body, pinning him against the bed with his softly snoring form. Wooyoung was laying on the ground, a plush doll of some dog that Hongjoong had never seen before tight in his arms. 

Hongjoong laid wide awake from the nerves, only falling into a fitful sleep after a long time and he was not rested at all when Mingi woke him just a bit later for work. It took them a while to disentangle their bodies again.

"We will go put up the lanterns! Stop looking at me like that, I know you're tiny. You have pretty wings to use, remember?"

They were getting ready together with Wooyoung, washing their bodies quickly at the near stream. There were some fae going around and working on fabrics for the night here but everybody greeted each other politely, no real pressure was being made.

"Do you have something to wear tonight? If you don't, I can lend you something for sure!", Wooyoung was asking on the way back, ready to split. He bounced on his toes far too energetically.

Hongjoong hestitated, for one moment distracted by the thought of their clumsy Mingi in festive clothing. Endearing.

"I do. But thank you." He could not stop the blush rising in his cheeks, Wooyoung hooting immediately. Mingi just smiled confusedly.

"Seems like the right reaction to me. Wait with getting ready for me! I know how to do face paint!" 

They promised to meet again by nightfall in their shared hut, Wooyoung then leaving to attend to the fabric team. Mingi and Hongjoong were crossing the center of the village to get to the place by the forest where they would start.

Hongjoong dodged a lot of fun looking creatures on his way. Most of them where somehow humanoid with more or less animal characteristics. The little imps between his feet were probably the most tricky little things, laughing evilly whenever he nearly kicked one.

When they arrived at their workplace there was already a fire team setting up multiple stacks of wood for big bonfires, a food team setting up a table. The cool air was heavy with magic, tasting like strong wine and making Mingi a bit tipsy too. Hongjoong might have been protected but he was still glad at that moment that Mingi was not doing the flying here.

They worked together with some other fae, putting up colorful lanterns at this part of the trees. Mingi disentangled them together with two giggling ladies whose constant advances the redhead was completely oblivious to and then gave them to Hongjoong and one of the other boys to put up.

It was a tiring task, constantly having to lift the heavy things up and down so Hongjoong was glad when he soon was tasked with sitting in the trees and fixing the ropes to thick branches securely while the other teams switched (except poor Mingi).

They still had fun, laughing and sharing fun stories with Hongjoong about the last solstices. He learned that it was one of the fae's favorite nights to hide changelings in the human realms, taking human children away. There were also some legends about King Arthur and his people having a few encounters with fae during those times.

Hongjoong was fastening the very last knot while Mingi was standing at his table and kept asking him to take a break finally, when a visitor came by.

"What is this, snow already? Is it not a bit too early for that?"

Hongjoong recognized the light voice immediately, turning around on his branch with a big smile.

Youjin was standing beneath him with a cheeky grin, what could only be San in travel clothes close by his side. Both looked certainly very dark and while Mingi looked mildly confused he did not choose to comment on it, instead waiting impatiently.

"Want to see the first snow fall?", Hongjoong called down to them just as delighted, watching as Youjin opened his arms invitingly. He did not hesitate further, instead dropping in the arms of his horned lover trustfully.

Youjin caught him with a huff and no exertion at all, pulling him in close to kiss the corner of his lips in greeting. Hongjoong blushed prettily, distracting himself by poking Youjin's piercing cautiously. It did not hurt.

"I exchanged it. Never a good idea with all those pretty fae here." 

Hongjoong sometimes asked himself how far the friendliness of the fae went. Did they gift sacrifices to the dark elves? Or did they travel over to the human world to get food there? It sounded less strange for sure.

However Youjin was here in peace as far as Hongjoong was concerned so he just nodded, let himself be put down onto his feet again.

"Go find your loverboy, I can manage on my own. Send Eden to me if you find him." Youjin shooed San off and the other grinned brightly, jogging into the other direction. The fae mentioned Mingi to come follow, letting Youjin take his hand and swing it between them playfully as they were walking.

"We were just going to take a break and search for some food. Want to join us?"

Youjin booped his nose with a coo, making Hongjoong swat at his hand indigantly.

"I know the festivities in good hands. Small hands. But good ones. I would absolutely like to but one of my friends got lost here and it has been a while since he- well, let us call it 'saw' people." His dark smile was enough for Hongjoong not to question him further, just shrugging.

"Fine by me. We will see each other tonight I guess. Good luck with finding your man." He was already pulling his fingers from Youjin's, the other's gentle touch disappearing, when he suddenly grabbed Hongjoong shoulder again, pulling him close.

"Hongjoong, this night... Be mindful of what you agree to, alright? The magic here is strong enough to bind even you and only few people will leave alone after tonight. It is that kind of celebration."

Hongjoong softened further. From all people it was Youjin looking out for him, warning him of getting himself into uncomfortable situations and somehow it made Hongjoong proud. This was Youjin's human side shining through and he admired it's stamina.

"I will, thank you. However I shall not make you promise to find me before something like that happens. I know your dark heart well enough to know you will try too."

Youjin stepped back, winking knowingly and then he left, leaving Mingi and Hongjoong to find food by themselves.

"Who was that?" They were walking again, Mingi desperately trying to match Hongjoong's shorter steps with his long legs.

"Youjin. But in his true form."

"Oh, uh, the darkling prince? You seem- unsettlingly comfortable with each other?" He spoke so quietly, so very afraid to criticize the other and Hongjoong wanted to coddle him forever. How was this overgrown fae such a pure cutie?

"He's my friend, it's alright. But thanks for your concern, Mingi." Hongjoong smiled and Mingi just shrugged shyly, scratching his head. 

"Come on, there's food over there. I'm starving right now."

And so the day commenced.


	28. Winter Solstice

Hongjoong was getting ready with Wooyoung and Mingi, receiving lots of compliments and even some jeaously becaue of his dress from Wooyoung. The wind fairy had lent Hongjoong a pair of his shoes in exchange for his soft leather boots and was sitting on Mingi's lap right now, applying paint to the other's peaceful face. Hongjoong himself had come home to another box from Yongguk who was giving him this present for 'a special occasion'. It included an indricate collar that fit snugly around the base of his neck, the lace painting pretty pictures on his skin. It had another amethyst build in, dangling between Hongjoong's clavicles and he had even sent some sweets for Hongjoong's nerves.

Hongjoong deemed it incredibly cute, being ecstatic about showing his whole outfit to Yongguk soon.

But first he had to sit very still as Wooyoung clambered over to Hongjoong, now painting his face too. Hongjoong boredly watched Mingi searching around for his outfit in the light of their glowing stone, clumsily tripping over things on the floor in the process. 

Mingi was... daring. Much more daring than Hongjoong had expected him to be. He was wearing heavy boots and nice pants tucked into them, accentuating his long legs. He forwent a top, instead wearing his tanned and muscular skin on display. Wooyoung had painted that too and Mingi wore a shoulder piece made of shimmering scales that fit perfectly to his wings.

All in all he looked savage and absolutely stunning with his paint darkened eyes and lips. The dragon wrapping itself in fluid motion around his body and constantly exploring and moving was an unmistakeable eye catcher too.

Wooyoung himself had went all out too, if showing less skin. Just like Hongjoong he was wearing a dress, the neckline dipping deep until soft blue silk framed his skin. His skirt was long, reaching to his ankles and being nearly transparent until a second layer of fabric started covering his thighs above his knees. He wore it with a long necklace of feathers and also a pretty belt. He had left his shoes.

Blue accents were decorationg his eyes and cheekbones, giving him an absolute soft and angelic look paired with his blonde locks. Hongjoong loved it.

"There, done. You look stunning." Wooyoung stepped back, admiring the glitter he had put around Hongjoong's eyes. Just like Mingi he was wearing his hair swept back today, showing off his eyes way more and Hongjoong also knew that his lips were a softer shade of pink than usual, tasting like strawberries.

A shy knock was to hear not long after and Honngjoong let himself be helped up by Wooyoung, grinning at the other. 

"I hope this idiot of a prince will feel some remorse today. You liking him would not be that hard of a choice had he not hurt you. Go make him regret."

Hongjoong went and got himself some of the sweets from Yongguk to calm his errating heartbeat down while Mingi let in San, here to pick Wooyoung up.

San looked like the horrifying opposite of Wooyoung with his horns and black clothes but his blonde hair was braided with a lot of care and Hongjoong had to smile as he imagined Youjin doing San's hair.

San looked absolutely blinded by Wooyoung already, being reduced to a stammering mess when the other took his hand with a small smile. Today it did not matter who either of them were. As far as Hongjoong was concerned it did not truly matter at all. Youjin seemed to deal with politics fairly well and he had also gotten back the rights to his race existing.

Hongjoong went over to Mingi, linking their arms in a similar way. They grinned at each other in fake romance.

They left the hut all together, mingling with the masses on the streets and meadows. There was laughter, food and performers dancing around the fire. Everything seemed completely otherworldy, the terrifying beauty of the people captivating. Hongjoong did not need to take one gulp of the sweet ambrosia, instead falling into rhythm with everybody else without further problems.

He found Yongguk first, San and Wooyoung having disappeared already to go dance around the fire with squeaky laughter. Yongguk too complimented his outfit, standing a bit far from the crowd and conversing with the two kings (both in matching flower crowns). Yongguk himself looked fairly neutral, if nicer than usual, just wearing black pants and a just as black shirt. 

Jinyoung was clearly drunk already, leaning dangerously close to Jaebeom's body with his hand exploring beneath the other's shirt. Hongjoong did absolutely not care. He had seen his fair share of people here that had arrived completely naked, their bodies coming close in a sensual dance. Their pleasure let the mood seem just the more heavy, even more careless.

Hongjoong went to find Youjin next. It was not really hard, the man being surrounded by people that stared up at him in fear and arousal at the same time. He received their advances with an undeniable charme, making everybody swoon over him again.

When Hongjoong joined his little circle he also took notice of the other man close to Youjin, looking midly uncomfortable and maybe also a bit older than most of them. Fae typically liked to keep their youthful looks but elves indeed aged normally, if slow.

"Ah, there he is! The most beautiful of fae."

Hongjoong caught himself while looking around carefully for Seonghwa, immediately focusing on Youjin again with a big smile. He went to hug him, very appreciative of Youjin walking around in similar fashion like Mingi. He just wore black raven feathers on his shoulders and on a waistcoat around his hips, going all black. The metal on him was glinting in the moonlight.

"You look beautiful. Thank you for wearing it." 

Hongjoong smiled shyly, giving back the compliment. Youjin leaned in close again, whispering into his ear as to not let the people around hear. He smelled nice, smelled enticing. Hongjoong found himself breathing in deeply, staying close with Youjin still holding his waist with one arm.

"Seonghwa is over there at the woodland edge. Want to try getting him into the mood a bit more? He and I promised to not annoy each other tonight."

Hongjoong looked into the mentioned direction subtly, finding Seonghwa not so subtly staring back at him already. Abruptly the fairy blushed, looking away.

"Why is he watching me? Or is he watching you?", he squeaked slightly panicked, Youjin patting his hip with a laugh.

"He's jealous. I love it. I do nothing at all and keep making people jealous, what a concept."

Not very nice of him to play with Seonghwa's feelings like that but of course it was not. He was Youjin after all.

"Go. Tell him there is nothing to be jealous of. He has been closer to you than I." And with that he disappeared in the crowd again, leaving Hongjoong dumbfounded. What has he just been implying?

Quizzically he looked over at Seonghwa again, wanting to sneak away subtly but suddenly Yunho was at the other's side, lifting a hand high to wave at them. Mingi let out a yell, greeting too and Hongjoong noticed Seonghwa quickly pulling down Yunho's arm. His friend was smiling deviously, instead lifting the other to beckon Mingi closer.

"Come on, let's go greet Yunho!" Mingi was already grabbing Hongjoong's hand and pulling him with him before he got out another word. He was strangely calm as he saw Seonghwa panic too, desperately looking around in their empty corner to find something to occupy himself with.

What on earth was going on?

Mingi and Yunho hugged each other tight, Yunho not quite sure where to put his hands that was not naked skin or Mingi's butt. After long seconds of awkward struggle they finally settled on the other man's hips, pulling their bodies close together.

Hongjoong looked from them to Seonghwa who was now leaning coolly against a tree, his face a mask of indifference. He was not looking at Hongjoong anymore, instead focusing on the fires behind them. Hongjoong took his time to look him up and down, appreciating the red satin shirt hugging his body. He was wearing some rings on his antlers, making them blink prettily in the light.

It was actually Yunho who had to come over and look at them in clear disappointment before they managed to greet each other.

"Luna, the two of you are absolutely lousy. Seonghwa, what kind of prince are you, compliment him, do something!"

Yunho turned to Hongjoong who just lifted his hands in surrender, his eyes wide.

Mingi laughed somewhere behind them.

"Come on, we shall go greet Yeosang and Jongho. I'll tell them you said hi." Mingi snatched Yunho away, their bodies drifting close together. Hongjoong felt betrayed again.

"You look good."

Seonghwa was not looking at him again, his eyes stubbornly avoiding him. Hongjoong was so confused.

"...thanks. Youjin gifted the dress to me.", he tried slowly, testing the waters and Seonghwa's dark brows pulled together further.

"Bet he really wants to rip it off of you." 

Hongjoong squinted his eyes, trying to read Seonghwa's face in the twilight.

"Are you that jealous of me? Seonghwa, I told you I have no plans to-"

"You're wrong."

Hongjoong met his eyes finally, finding a cold determination there. 

"It's not you I am jealous of."

And finally the pieces came together like that.


	29. An elf's kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut ahead~

Hongjoong and Seonghwa's relationship had changed just like that. There was no more to be said except that one sentence, nothing that would have further stopped Hongjoong from believing Seonghwa. It was as simple as that. 

Seonghwa wanted to be in Youjin's stead. He wanted to be close to Hongjoong.

And Hongjoong was still staring at this gorgeous elf with big eyes.

"Are you serious right now? After everything-"

A dry scoff answered him. Seonghwa turned more towards him, cocking his head with a teasing smirk.

"Me? Yes. After everything that happened? Still yes. Maybe because of all that, yes. How I knew? Well you seem to feel the same, why ask me? I have been doing a lot of thinking those past four months and I think you did too." His voice softened towards the end, his eyes way too gentle for Hongjoong to handle

"Then- How did you know?"

"You kissed me out there. It was so painfully obvious and I wanted to hate you so much for it. But guess what? For four deperate months I just wanted to hold you, kiss you for real and beg for forgiveness for everything I ever did to you. And you not wanting to go back to Youjin? Fucking perfect." 

Hongjoong stumbled a step forwards, his heart pulling him towards Seonghwa as if he was holding it on strings. Another step and then he finally was in Seonghwa's arms, burying his head in the taller male's chest. He felt numb, his mind blank and pulse close to exploding due to it's erratic throbbing.

Seonghwa was holding him securely, his hands so very gentle on Hongjoong's hips, never touching him too harsh. Hongjoong was quivering up until the tips of his wings, so insecure of himself. He had so much to say, so much to beg forgiveness for himself. He was completely overwhelmed.

For a long moment they stood still, sharing the heat of their bodies with each other. The festivities seemed far away from them now, even though they were still visible to the many drunk people. Complete calm settled over them.

"Let me take my revenge?" Seonghwa's voice was no more than a soft whisper, his nose brushing along Hongjoong's temple faintly. The fae lifted his head a bit worriedly, imagining the worst already. However he felt his heart drop abruptly as he found Seonghwa staring at his lips, his long lashes darkening his heavy gaze further.

In a faint moment of panic Hongjoong's mind reeled back. 

Getting kissed by Seonghwa? How was Hongjoong supposed to know how to kiss? He never kissed anybody before! Seonghwa would change his mind very quickly if he leaned what a bad kisser Hongjoong really was!

The fae bit his lip nervously, trying to come up with some excuse as if the two of them were not pressed together closely, their upper bodies and foreheads touching.

"Am I allowed to refuse?"

Seonghwa immediately pulled back from him, making Hongjoong panic again. Just a theoretical question, nothing more!

"Of course you are. I have had enough of hurting you." He seemed cautious, as if he had already hurt Hongjoong again, his fingers just short of leaving Hongjoong completely.

"Then kiss me."

Now the elf looked surprised, opening his mouth to ask some stupid question too but Hongjoong left him no room to argue. Just like before he gently gripped the other's antlers, rising to his own tiptoes to meet him mid air.

And oh, was it sweet.

Seonghwa moved as if by instinct only, supporting Hongjoong's hips with strong arms as he pulled them around and to the hidden side of the thick tree. He was leaning against it as if he needed support too, holding Hongjoong's body close with a slight tremble.

It was completely adorable and Hongjoong let his own hands drop to the shoulders in front of him, holding onto the fabric for dear life.

Wooyoung was completely right. Seonghwa was an amazing kisser. 

He kissed like the moon rising into the night sky, shy and cautious with so much more to come. It made Hongjoong's knees weak, knowing that this was Seonghwa kissing him, this arrogant and beautiful person holding him with the utmost care in the world.

Hongjoong responded so naturally, melting into the other's touch and worshipping his soft lips that seemed to whisper sweet promises of eternal love and pleasure to him. Their sweet touch made Hongjoong whimper and shudder every so often, leaning heavily against Seonghwa.

When a tongue touched his lips, gently asking for permission to explore, Hongjoong's knees actually gave out. With a yelp he held onto Seonghwa who looked just as surprised, lips obviously reddened from their kiss.

For a moment they were frozen, staring at each other in shock. Then a smug smirk strechted over Seonghwa's stupidly handsome face.

"Do I make you that weak? You know I already did far more to you, right?"

Hongjoong hit his shoulder weakly, slowly regaining his footing.

"That was when I hated you! It's different now, you big idio-hmpf!" 

Seonghwa had surged forwards, taking advantage to Hongjoong's babbling mouth to kiss him again, breaching the fae's lips gently with his tongue. Way too easily he caught Hongjoong another time as his knees buckled again.

Hongjoong wanted to hit and curse him, wanted to run home to hide under his covers and blush like a school girl but the hot muscle stroking his languidly made him weak, holding onto Seonghwa tighter.

Heat started cursing through his body as he reacted to that lazy game Seonghwa was playing, trusting the other man completely to hold him. Their kiss tasted like strawberries and sweet magic.

Seonghwa kept the kiss fairly innocent again, ever the gentleman Hongjoong never imagined him to be and it was actually Hongjoog whose wandering hands were being caught in the act first. Seonghwa quickly caught them when they sneakily dipped under his shirt, pulling back to grin at Hongjoong again. Both of them were breathless but Hongjoong even more so, looking at Seonghwa in a daze.

"You still with me?"

Hongjoong nodded a tad to quickly, stealthily letting his fingers roam over the exposed skin on Seonghwa's hips where he had trapped his hands.

"Want to continue? If yes I want to get further away from all those stalking children." His smirk was way too attractive in Hongjoongs's eyes so he just nodded again, pulling his hands back with remorse. Seonghwa just shook his head at him, taking one hand to guide him deeper into the forest, away from any voices. 

They found a nice spot covered by heavenly soft mosses further west, Hongjoong immediately pulling Seonghwa close again after they had settled.

It took them minutes until a heated up Hongjoong was seated on the other's lap, Seonghwa's hand softly guiding him by his hair and Hongjoong's hand roaming all over his chest in his now open shirt. The elf's skin was still nicely tanned, contrasting beautifully with the pale moonlight above them and Hongjoong could still not believe it. After all that had happened, they had come here.

Seonghwa's movements were slow and deliberate, his voice soft as he made Hongjoong lay down on the soft ground, careful of the wings underneath him. Seonghwa was looming over him, discarding his top to let Hongjoong appreciate his full horned beauty. 

Hongjoong felt it, the magic in the air, it's heavy spell enchanting them, making him sense so much more than normally. He succumbed to it easily, letting Seonghwa throw his dress far from them where he did not have to see it again and then letting his fingers explore Hongjoong's body with amazement.

"Wanted to do this for so long... See you for so long. Youjin that bastard and his constant praises of you I swear." Seonghwa kissed down Hongjoong's legs, gently opening his willing legs. Hongjoong hid behind his arm in embarassment.

"Wanted to know if your skin really is that soft, really tasted that well."

Hongjoong never let his eyes leave the man in front of him, watching him as he pulled the sweetest sounds out of Hongjoong, his fingers touching places Hongjoong never even knew existed before.

Hongjoong felt airheaded when Seonghwa finally sunk into him, pulling him up into his arms to hold him gently while nature casted it's spell, making both of them fall deep into the throes of passion. Hongjoong felt like dying and getting put together again, starting anew but this time Seonghwa was here, was holding him like his most precious treasure.

Seonghwa's name was etched into Hongjoong's lips, their bodies and souls connecting on a higher level of existence. Hongjoong felt as if drowning in the sweet magic around them, forgetting everything that was not Seonghwa.

The elf never left his side once, not even after they had calmed down again and Hongjoong was lying snuggled against the other's side, neither caring of their naked bodies. The silence they shared said more than any amount of words ever could, Hongjoong idly tracing runes that were responsible for health and energy on the skin of Seonghwa's chest.

Too much had happened within a night, a bond tighter than anything being formed and both knew they needed to talk about it but that could still wait.

For once the world could wait for them.


	30. Settlement

"Hongjoong, you're up. Need any more sweets?"

Hongjoong felt only slightly panicked as Yongguk peeked his head into the room he was staying in, the trophy he had received himself for giving the dark elves rights and accomplishing his goals of setting a treaty between the three fighting groups still glinting prettily under his arm. 

Hongjoong was quivering up until his wings, stressedly taking two honey snacks out of the gift basket Yongguk was offering to him in one fluid motion. One was popped into his mouth immediately, the other one found it's new home in his pocket.

"I can do it, right? You did it too."

"You have my permission to make everybody implode who is giving you a hard time out there." Yongguk watched Hongjoong get up and pass him in the doorframe. One of his hands came up to pat his shoulder softly.

"Am I allowed to blow up my boyfriend?"

Yongguk paused, his hand freezing on Hongjoong's tensed shoulder. It took Hongjoong an embarassing long moment of panic of something going wrong until he noticed.

"No, wait! I meant like detontations and stuff! Because he is giving me the hardest of-"

Yongguk started grinning, his eyes disappearing and pink gums making their grand entrance.

"You know what? Forget it. I'll leave him alone I guess. Go out, talk, get back. I can to that.", the fae mumbled under his breath, finally leaving Yongguk behind.

"You can do it, little hero!", came a last yell from the halfling and then Hongjoong was stepping out already, entering the throne room of Neheg that was bustling with life. Upon his appearance the gathered masses started cheering and calling his name, making his head spin.

Step by step, he just had to go forward.

Hongjoong faltered, the voices growing to loud, the people in the room too many. He froze for a long moment, searching for help and it appeared through a wild Eden stepping up to his side.

"There, I am here, no worries. Lift your head. You see Seonghwa? Go to him. Ignore all the other ones."

He did not dare touch him, his soft voice enough to calm Hongjoong down again and then he indeed found Seonghwa with his eyes, taking a wobbly step forward.

That was his boyfriend over there, his eyes big with worry for Hongjoong. Hongjoong had to go there and he had to placate him. As was his job as a good boyfriend.

Eden was left behind as Hongjoong finally started walking, seeing a small smile dance over Seonghwa's lips. He had Youjin by his side, both wearing matching crowns indicating their status but Seonghwa's was golden while Youjin's was black. Youjin too gave Hongjoong an encouraging smile.

Jinyoung and Jaebeom were at the other side of the spot Hongjoong was supposed to go to, smiling at him like proud dads and Hongjoong swore he could see tears in both of their kind eyes.

The pressure started rising again, Hongjoong nearly slowing down but then Seonghwa was shifting on his feet, making Hongjoong's wide eyes dart to him and he felt calm again.

He actually managed to reach them, sighing in relief before overlooking the large crowd. He wanted to take Seonghwa's hand so bad but he refrained from it. 

The crowd finally quitened down again, Yeosang stepping forward from the sidelines. While he kept his face serious Hongjoong could see the mischief glinting in his eyes, a faint 'hehet' sounding in his ears as a reminder of Yeosang's laugh.

"And here is our second laureate! Kim Hehetjoong you get an award for dilligently studying and researching the fae during the past two years, thus making them receive personal rights and the stance of a worthy person in our society. Congratulations."

The crowd broke out in cheers while Hongjoong was still glaring at Yeosang, gruffily taking his gift basket and little chrystallized flower - a dahlia - as an award.

He turned around, giving the flower to Seonghwa as if out of reflex and the gift basket to Jinyoung.

When he focused the crowd again everybody contained their excitement once more, just a few fae girls at the sides whispering about the elves.

Youjin winked at them. Seonghwa ignored them frostily.

Hongjoong cleared his throat, receiving a coo from somewhere that sounded suspiciously like San. Then another one, probably Wooyoung cooing over San.

Hongjoong barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"First of all thank you everybody for this absolutely not necessary and terrifying ceremony. Let's never do it again."

Some laughter followed and Hongjoong relaxed a bit, seeing Mingi bury his head in Yunho's shoulder across from him in order to contain his giggles. At least those two were cute.

"As Yongguk mentioned already we have been working on this closely together all that time, meaning this award is just as his at it is mine. I want to thank our two elven kings for their cooperation on the topic, letting me study their kind and offering their help whenever." He nodded towards Seonghwa and Youjin, receiving a wink too and a fun little glint in Seonghwa's eyes. 

Hongjoong closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a moment while the crowd cheered for those two.

Not make Seonghwa implode, just leave it be.

"Also our fae kings, who, of course supported me greatly too. It is a great honour to me to receive this award as a human become fae, living among their kind."

A yell came from somewhere.

"And also having a drop dead gorgeous elven lover!" A head quickly ducked before Hongjoong could detect him, but he knew that voice. So this was where Jongho went. Hongjoong's revenge would be horrible.

The entertained crowd laughed again, Hongjoong noticing Seonghwa subtly hiding his blushing face in his shoulder. 

"Also I would like to thank my friends for their endless support not only then but also now. I would have loved to share my gift basket with them if it were not for me going to share it with my lover." He pronounec every word very clearly, getting the message across and Mingi was going all teary eyed at the other end of the room, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Yunho took him in his arms with a matching pout, sending a disappointed glance towards Hongjoong.

Well, maybe be could share with them.

"I will put this up in the fae king's hut for you to admire and appreciate and now I will leave, thank you very much." He bowed quickly, snatching the flower and his basket again and then running out, directly into a laughing Yongguk's arms.

"What, you look as if being chased by wolves."

"Those are worse than wolves, what are they so hungry for?"

Yongguk helped him set down his basket next to his own, carefully wrapping the precious flower in soft fabric.

"Well you are going to marry a king. In many cases their king. With your background? Quite a feat. You did well." Hongjoong bowed his head as Yongguk ruffled his hair enthusiastically. He heard the crowd outside go wild again as Youjin sweet talked them into parting now.

Seonghwa emerged from outside just seconds after, the first two buttons of his shirt already undone. His eyes found Hongjoong's quickly and he strode over to him with long steps, softly grasping his face to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Hongjoong nearly knocked his crown down in surprise.

"You were beautiful out there. Still are. Breathtaking. Yongguk you may want to leave." Seonghwa was pressing closer further, Yongguk already taking his coat with a deep laugh.

Hongjoong had to physically fight Seonghwa off, constantly dodging him to escape his greedy fingers.

"No you do not. Seonghwa stop it. We are not at home right now and we will not ask Youjin to stay over the night. You know what happened last time."

A threesome, that had happened. A threesome with everybody being happy in that moment and Seonghwa nearly killing Youjin the morning after when the haze had worn off.

Seonghwa calmed down at that, pouting too but stepping back as the other kings came in. Jinyoung and Jaebeom hugged Hongjoong with words of praise, Youjin also pressed a kiss to his nose and cooed at him while Seonghwa just looked dangerous in a corner.

San and Wooyoung, Yunho and Mingi, Yeosang, Jongho, Eden, they all came in to say some words, the dark elves helping the others with packing their stuff for the journey back.

"Come by soon. I'll be lonely if not." Youjin had draped himself over Hongjoong's shoulders, cuddling up to him and making walking hard. Both of them tried to ignore the dark cloud of jealousy to their left.

"You know how it works. We rather you come over than coming into this lair of yours.", Hongjoong deadpanned, shrugging him off gently.

"You got me. I'll try again next time." 

They took their stuff, the fae joining their kings and everybody saying goodbye to the people leaving. Hongjoong mounted that same arrogant stag he had gotten to know a long time ago, holding onto Seonghwa's waist tightly. The other man was stiff in his grip, ignoring him completely.

Hongjoong leaned in close, pushing his body up a bit so he could whisper into his ear.

"What, you that jealous? Am I supposed to be scared?", he taunted the other, grinning, when Seonghwa only tightened his jaw.

"How am I supposed to punish this little boyfriend of mine after we found out he has a thing for choking?"

"I won't say no to it."

"Could you two like get a room?"

Both of them glared at Yunho simultanously.

"We are getting there."

"Are you forgetting your boyfriend right now?"

Yunho left with a panicked expression, yelling Mingi's name all over the place.

Hongjoong went back to leaning against Seonghwa's shoulder, giving him the candy out of his pocket.

"Now, tell me more about your newest ideas."


	31. Epilogue

Hongjoong was stepping out of the forest, breathing in deeply as if the air around him had changed and indeed, he could feel the shift in the magic. After all this time, how foolishly had he thought that dark forest would be normal? How naive of him.

"I get it why you went there. This is a beautiful place." Seonghwa was coming up beside him, shaking his hair out of his face.

It was strange not seeing him with those antlers and pointy ears of his. It seemed so entirely foreign to Hongjoong. Still he smiled lost.

"It was night. There were fireflies all around and a full moon above me." He remembered exactly well, the tone of Jongho's sweet voice luring him into this magic world.

He strolled over the meadow slowly, watching the grasses part for him just like last time but this time it was his doing. Seonghwa followed him in absolute silence.

They crossed the meadows and into the village, passing run down huts and mills whose old owners watched the two well dressed men cross the dirty street with astonished eyes. There were chicken strutting around, children playing with a ball made of grasses. Seonghwa entertained them for a moment, practicing a few kicks and smiling softly at their big eyes and happy laughter.

Hongjoong was watching them fondly but his mind was already elsewhere, seeing one of the kids that looked suspiciously like his sister run towards his old home to tell upon them excitedly.

Hongjoong left Seonghwa to play, walking over slowly too. He saw somebody move behind a window and then the door was opening, his mother standing there with the kid hinding behind her legs. Both were staring up at Hongjoong with a mixture of fear, disbelief and confusion.

"My son- is this- is this you? We thought you dead, we searched after you for so long!" She gasped softly, taking in his white hair, many accessoires and broader frame.

Hongjoong gave a sad chuckle.

"Did you now, mother? I'm not sure of it. I can sense the dagger you are hiding within the folds of your skirt. Are you that scared of your own flesh?" He felt Seonghwa come up behind him, saw his mother's eyes growing even wider.

"The fae took you, Hongjoong. You are not the son I lost anymore, you are a creature wearing his skin." She shooed the boy away, him yelling for his father and grandfather in a panic. Hongjoong sighed deeply.

"So you would not believe my face even after seeing it right in front of you? That's a pity. I guess I should not be here then... Let's go, Seonghwa."

"Wait! My baby, please wait! I can get the priest, you know? I can let him purify you and after we did that and now you safe, you can come home. We missed you."

"You did not. You missed me taking up most of the work. You miss having somebody to neglect and still get lots of benefits of. You are completely right. I am not your son anymore. I am not able to lie so this speaks for itself. I shall however make this winter less harsh as a thanks for keeping me alive long enough to leave. However I shall never return. Also I warn you of ever treating one of your nephews and nices like this. The consequences will be horrible."

He lifted his head, glancing past his mother's teary eyes to look upon his father, standing in the middle of the room with an heavy axe for wood chopping in his hand. Despite his age he looked positively murderous.

"Leave. We do not want the likes of you in this house."

"I know. You never did."

Hongjoong turned, not minding Seonghwa's hand shooting out behind him as he caught the dagger his mother was swinging at him in her blinded fear. 

"Do not hurt them. They will lose the pitiful life they are fighting so hard for." Hongjoong left, sadly smiling at the quiet and staring kids. All over the place there were people staring from their windows and doors, sending hateful glances towards the strange pair.

Hongjoong did not hesitate as he was marching back into the forest directly, Seonghwa closely following him. They found their lake again, settling calmly on the rocks.

Hongjoong did not cry for he felt no remorse.

"You left them the gold?"

"Only enough to help themselves become successful. If they not use it wisely I shall worry not. They gave me a dry place to sleep in, the only thing I can do is ensure that for them too. They also made me into a dreamer. They made me meet you." He smiled at his husband weakly, cuddling close as the other was pulling him into his arms.

"That one thing they did great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're done! 
> 
> Oh wow that was fast again
> 
> I gotta stop writing like this >.<
> 
> As usual I thank everybody reading and commenting here, the feedback gives me a lot of motivation actually! 
> 
> For now my plans are writing some One Shots, so my Wattpad followers will hopefully see whenever I upload something! The next story will be out in German on Wattpad afterwards but I will see to it being translated to English on AO3! You will also find an english version of 'Monster unterm Bett' there starting tomorrow~
> 
> See you soon, bye byeee


End file.
